Last Bit Of Humanity
by raptorhunter18
Summary: Werewolves and Vampires have been at war for centuries with each other Shego is a werewolf who never wanted to be a one now still in the war she learns of a cure a cure in the blood of Kim Possible now she must keep her safe from three deadly threats
1. Prologue: War Never Changes

**Hey everyone Its me again with a new Kigo story for y'all. This one is called ****Last Bit Of Humanity, and it's a Werewolf vs Vampire story. It has a little bit of an _Underworld _theme to it. I would like to thank _Jay aka Jordan _for giving me the start of this story. i hope y'all enjoy it so please R&R thanks**

******Summery: Shego is a werewolf locked in a war with vampires and werewolves and she is looking for a way to cure herself of the werewolf virus and become human again. vampire legends have stated that there will be a 22 year old woman who has the cure in her blood. She meets Kim Possible a beautiful Red head woman. Shego finds out she is the cure and so she must keep her safe. she takes her across country dodging vampires, other werewolves, and the government. she also doesn't want the cure just for her but to end the war between the vampires and werewolves. along the way she and Kim fall in love with each other and the discover a bond that nothing can break not even their enemies.**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Last Bit Of Humanity**

**Prologue: War Never Changes**

The sky over Middleton poured rain down onto the city as thunder streaked over head. It was about midnight and many people dead asleep except for the party scene. Several nightclubs were open and people moved through the streets towards the clubs. There was one club that many people worked hard to get into the club. It was called _The Vamp_, and the line to get in went around the block. It was a hard club to get in as the bouncers out front turned away people they didn't find good enough to let in.

Shego stood in the shadows of an ally across the street from the club checking the pistol in her hand. Now a twenty-four year old woman and still as beautiful as ever. The action of the gun shot forward catching her attention quickly. She pulled the clip out to look at the bullets of her .50ae desert eagle. The bullets had a soft white glow that shined onto her pale light green skin. She smiled as she loaded the ultraviolet rounds back into the gun and pulled the action back loading in a shell into the chamber of the pistol.

Although she had plasma powers and claws built into her green and black jumpsuit she had a gun. When she was just fourteen she was in a clubhouse with her four brothers. But while they played and had fun like siblings would a comet that was multicolored slammed into the tree house. They walked out of it with super powers and soon they began to fight crime as Team Go. Together the had cleaned up Go City, that was until Shego had to leave at the age of nineteen because of something that had happened to her.

The plasma and claws worked fine against the government agents who had been hunting her for the past five years. The gun however worked for her enemy, her and her kind's enemy. Shego was a werewolf, that was the reason behind her leaving her family and friends back in Go City. She had been sucked into a war that she never knew about, and she didn't want to be part of. Sadly for her she didn't have a choice, she was in danger if she was on her own. Her enemies were everywhere and she couldn't do a thing about it. The enemy that she had been forced to fight were vampires, and they were to numerous and had money to finance the war.

She had her own agenda hidden from the werewolf leader named Drakken. A few hundred other werewolves were behind her on this idea. All of them had heard of the vampire legend of "The Fire Haired Woman". The legend told of a woman that when on her twenty-second birthday her blood will hold all the keys to both vampires and werewolves. In the right hands she could be used to cure both vampires and werewolves. However in the wrong hands she could be used as a weapon. Her blood could be used to make vampires be able to walk out into the sun and then they would be unbeatable. In the hands of an evil werewolf like Drakken, her blood could turn a werewolf into a beast that silver bullets could not kill. Shego knew she had to find this girl before any other wolf or vampire could.

She tensed up as a beautiful redheaded woman stopped at the front of the ally. She controlled her breathing as the redhead looked into the dark ally. Shego raised her pistol and placed the sights on the woman's head as she seemed to look at her. With the night vision of her eyes she looked the woman over. She could see she had green eyes and a narrow and beautiful face. Her fiery red hair sat beautifully on her head and it laid perfectly against her pale skin. She had a thin athletic body type that made Shego look her up and down slowly. Shego found this woman extremely beautiful and was instantly attracted to her. Shego would go both ways but she preferred women to men because un like men sex wasn't always on their mind. Shego lifted her nose and sniffed the air and she found no trace of the vampire scent, instead she smelled a sweet smell of cinnamon.

She watched as the woman shrugged her shoulders and walked off away from the ally. Shego exhaled not realizing that she had been holding her breath when the woman was looking in the ally. She tipped her head down and let out a sigh as she lowered the pistol and brushed her raven colored hair back. Her radio crackled to life in her ear causing her to jump a little.

"_Shego come in" _a man's voice came into her ear.

"Yeah what is it?" she asked into her radio.

"_The club is closing down and the humans are leaving, time to work. Drakken wants this club gone, kill all vampires" _the man said into her ear.

"We can do that" she said as she check all of her clips.

She looked over the twelve clips that were on her belt around her waist. She had gotten so good with her gun that she could fire all twelve clips in just three short minuets. The team of twenty werewolves were ordered to destroy this club and cripple the vampires in this city. The team she was part of was called Hellhounds for a good reason, they got the job done. Before she walked out into the street she thought about that redhead she had seen. She stepped out onto the sidewalk and looked around some men and women got out of their cars and appeared out of different allies nearby.

"I knew there was someone back in that ally" a voice said from behind her left side.

She jumped and spun around with her gun ready to take out the possible threat. She froze when she saw the redheaded woman leaning up against the brick wall of the building. Shego quickly hid the pistol behind her back and looked at the woman as she stood walked moved off the wall and looked at her. Shego was utterly speechless as she looked at the beautiful woman who walked up to her. She looked into her big emerald eyes as she walked up to her. The cinnamon scent now was all to over powering to Shego and it seemed to make her want to take the woman and leave the war and everything behind.

"I'm Kim, Kim Possible and you?" the woman asked looking at her.

"Shego…well Samantha Go" Shego said looking at her with a slight smile.

"That's a beautiful name" Kim said with a smile.

"_Shego quit trying to get a piece of tail, we got work to do" _the man's voice said to her.

Shego shook her head and looked over to Kim as she looked at her. "It's been nice to meet you Kim, but I've got work to do" she said as she flashed the redhead a smile.

Him reached into her pocket and pulled a pen out of her pocket. She reached forward and grabbed Shego's hand and wrote something down on it and smiled at her. Shego watched as she walked away from her as the ran began to slow down. She watched as Kim disappeared into the darkness. Slowly she looked down to her hand and saw that Kim had wrote her phone number onto her hand. She smiled as she placed her glove over her hand to protect her prize. She felt something crawl down her spine and she had almost forgot what that feeling was like. _That's why I need to find the cure, so I can be human again. _

Shego turned and walked quickly across the street to meet up with the rest of the Hellhounds. She looked as the bouncers to the club held up their hands to stop the twenty people from coming in. One of the men quickly raised a silenced pistol and fired two quick shots killing both of the men. They were human but they worked for vampires and the needed to die by any werewolf's standards. They quickly walked into the building and ran in and the place reeked of a vampire scent. They stopped when they heard people screaming from another room. The screams meant the vampires were feeding and they would be easy to kill.

Shego looked around as they walked towards the room where the screams had came from. The scent of freshly spilled blood filled the air and it made the wolves start to drool. Shego fought back the feelings that the blood had on her and began to focus on Kim's face. She felt as her green eyes began to change into the amber eyes of the wolf side of her. They walked towards the room with their weapons raised as they walked to the door. They looked around at each other as they surrounded the large doors and the smell as blood filled their noses. Suddenly a man stepped forward and kicked the doors open.

The pack of wolves ran in, only six of them had transformed into the wolf. They came in and looked to see eight vampires in the middle of the room looking back up at them. The pack looked down at them to see them each holding onto a dead person they had caught. They each had their hunting/fighting teeth out as they fed on the humans. Their mouths were full of rows of sharp dagger like teeth that came out of their mouths. Each ot them had blood down the front of their faces and down the front of their shirts. Shego held her pistol up and looked around as everyone had their guns up ready to fight.

The vampires realized they were in trouble but they were going to fight the wolves anyway. They reached for their guns and raised them up and pointed them at the wolves. Suddenly the wolves began to fire into the vampires as the vampires got a few shots off at the wolves. Shego looked over as one of the people next to her took a bullet in the chest sending the blonde haired woman crashing to the ground. Shego looked over as smoke came out of the woman's chest as she died. Shego could hear the sizzling of the silver bullet burning the flesh of the werewolf. She looked as a pair of vampires ran out of the room to escape the slaughter of their clan members.

Her eyes changed into the wolf eyes and quickly the wolf jumped out of her chest. The wolf landed on its paws and it took off out the backdoor of the club. Her fur was jet black just like her hair was. She busted through the back door and quickly placed her nose to the ground and sniffed around. She quickly picked up the scent of the vampires and she looked towards the park. She quickly ran towards the par and she could hear the sound of the claws clicking on the ground. She stopped once she hit the grass and started sniffing the ground and quickly found their trail again. _Found you_ her thoughts said as she ran deeper into the park.

XX

Since she had met the woman named Shego, she couldn't get her out of her head. Her parents had came to terms with the fact that their daughter was a lesbian. They loved her no matter what and always had supported her. She was a twenty two year old woman and on her last year of school. She was a well trained woman in fighting and she had been taking karate classes since she was six. She was studying to become a vet and open her own shop in the city. She looked up as the sky began to clear and she smiled as she continued to walk. Suddenly she slammed into a man causing her to grunt in shock from the sudden impact as she fell to the ground. She slammed her head off of a rock causing her to groan in pain.

"Are you alright ma'am" the man said in a smooth voice.

"Yeah I'm fine…thanks" she said as the man helped her up.

"Oh, your bleeding a bit" he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth.

She watched as the man pressed the cloth to her head and held it there for about a minuet and then pulled it away. The bleeding had stopped and she smiled at him and thanked him. She walked away and glanced back as the man and the other man he was with stood there talking to one another. She turned back and looked at her watch and saw it was about two in the morning. She hurried her pace so she could get home because she had a busy day ahead of her. On the way out of the park she thought about Shego again as the beautiful woman filled her mind again.

"I hope she calls me" she whispered with a smile as she walked to her house.

XX

Shego sat in some bushes and looked at the two vampires who sat downwind of her. She had seen them bump into Kim and Shego was ready to attack them but they let her go. She had watched as Kim had left and she felt a wave of emotions as she saw the crimson haired woman. She thought about the woman and the number she had and she planed on calling her tomorrow. Suddenly she heard one of the vampires begin to roar out in pain and it caught her attention. The vampire fell on its knees and clutched its stomach as it roared in pain more.

"What the fuck man…your eyes?" the one still standing said as he looked at the other vampire.

"I'm fine, but for a few second there I felt…human" the other said getting back to his feet.

"You know what that means right" the other said looking at his clan mate.

"Yeah, she's the fiery haired woman, the cure for us and the werewolves. How ever she will be our greatest weapon" the other said to the other one.

_Kim's the cure? _she thought to herself as she looked towards the two vampires.

"Did you get her name from her blood?" One of the vampires said.

"Yes, Kim Possible" came the reply.

_Shit, _Shego thought and at that point she needed to kill these two vampires quickly. She baked and growled loudly as she shot forth from the bushes she was hidden in. She flew across the small space toward the two vampires who were startled by her. Her paws came alight with her plasma as she bounded towards the two vampires. One ran off at high speed but the other wasn't fast enough. Shego launched herself towards the vampire and her mouth opened wide ready to kill him.

The vampire quickly punched its fist out and connected with Shego's jaw. It knocked her back across the ground, and when she hit the ground she rolled over and got back to her feet quickly. She looked over at the vampire as his teeth sharpened so he was ready to fight. Shego arched her back and growled at him as she walked around the vampire. He hissed at her and swung his hands at her to try to intimidate her and make her back down. Never being one for backing down Shego bared her teeth and growled at him in a deep tone.

Suddenly she launched herself at the vampire with blinding speed. The vampire moved quickly as well and he jumped over her as she ran under him. She spun around quickly and ran at him just as he landed. She clamped her jaws down on the vampire's left arm and began to shake her head violently sinking her teeth into his flesh. He shrieked out in pain as Shego tore into his arm and with his right arm he smacked her off of his arm with his super strength.

Shego yelped out in pain as she released the arm and backed away from him. His left arm was now nothing but shreds of bleeding flesh and the bone was exposed. Shego knew the vampire was in trouble now he was loosing blood and that meant loosing strength. She looked as the vampire ran for her in a last desperate attempt to end her. She launched herself at the vampire leaving twin trails of plasma arching through the air. She slammed into the undead monster knocking it to the ground with a terminus crashing sound. She landed on top of it and looked down at it as it hissed at her. She quickly shot her head down and latched her teeth around the vampire's throat. She sunk her teeth deep and began to shake her head violently and in seconds she had removed his head.

Feeling she had done well she backed off of the dead vampire and looked back at it as she stopped. The body of the vampire turned into a fireball and she watched as it burned into ash. She quickly transformed back into her human self and she quickly stretched her nude form. She let out a sight as she rubbed her hand through her hair. _They know her name, and they will know where she lives. I need to make my move before them, _she thought to herself. Suddenly a hand fell onto her shoulder and she jumped and spun around to be ready for a fight. She stopped and breathed a sigh of relief as she looked at a man holding a trench coat for her. "Thanks JR" she said looking at the extremely tan and muscular man. His black hair and blue eyes seemed to shine even in the dark. He looked at her and smiled as he looked over to the ash pile next to them.

"I see you got one of them…where is the other one?" he asked with a slight Hispanic accent in his voice.

"He got away, but we have a problem and a great thing" she said looking at him.

"What is?" he asked as they started walking through the park.

"The fiery haired woman, I met her tonight and I got her number. We need to spread it through the wolves on our side who want to go back to being human" she said as they got into a car.

XX

When he felt safe the fleeing vampire stopped and looked around to see he wasn't being followed. He reached into his pocket and pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and looked at it. He dialed it and listened to the sound of the ring tone. He heard the other end of the line picked up and he heard some talking in the background. Soon he heard the voice of the person who had just picked the phone up yelling in Romanian to the other people.

"_What is it?" _he asked to him.

"Sir, we found it" he said into the phone.

"_Found what?" _he said in an irritated tone.

"The fiery haired woman" he said back to him.

"_What's her name?" _the man said after a long pause.

"Kim Possible" he answered quickly.

"_You've done well" _the man said and then the phone went dead.

He smiled as he placed the phone back into his pocket and he started to walk. He took three steps when a chain suddenly wrapped around his body. He fell to his knees as he found he was powerless against the chain. He looked down at the silver chain and looked back up as fifteen men walked towards him. Each of them wore black clothes and armor, as well as black facemask and a black helmet. They all had M-4s and they were pointed right at him. He looked down to see laser sights all pointed at his chest and he slowly looked up to see two people walking towards him. He knew all to well about these people, they were part of a military team charged with the task of killing werewolves and vampires. They were aptly named Slayers.

Every government in the world knew of their existence but they did all they could to keep it out of view of the public. They were now looking for anyway to eliminate them from the earth. They were viewed as nothing more then a plague on humanity and they needed to be destroyed. He looked up at the two people who stared down at him, and he knew them both. Will Du was the man on the right and the woman on the left was called Betty Director

Will Du was an Asian American with a slender body and the physic of an Olympic runner. He had jet black hair and brown eyes as well as a lightly tanned skin. He had three long slashes on the right side of his face from an encounter with a werewolf. He sneered down at the vampire and slowly turned his head to look at Betty. On his right hip he had a .45 caliber pistol and on his left side he had a silver bladed knife. Across his back he had an M-4 with a wooden spike launcher attached to the bottom of it.

Betty was a middle aged woman with auburn colored hair that had some grey in it. For her age she still looked very beautiful and very distinguished. She wore a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. She had a pistol strapped to her left thigh and it was loaded with several different types of bullets. Her blue eyes looked at the vampire in front of her that struggled in vein against the silver chain wrapped around it. She knew that it would do him no good as he struggled. Silver didn't kill vampires like it did werewolves, it just weakened them.. Killing them meant either using the sun, UV rounds, or wooden steaks to the heart.

"Did you hear what he said ma'am?" Will asked still looking to Betty.

"Yes I did, 'The Fiery Haired Woman'. the cure and or weapon to end the war, and her name is Kim Possible" Betty said still looking at a vampire.

"Well what are we going to do?" Will asked looking back down at the vampire.

"She is the cure right," she started glancing to Will who nodded. "Then we catch her, and do some work on her. We turn her into a walking biological weapon, that means we fight fire with fire" she finished as she turned and started walking away.

"What should we do with this leach?" Will called back to her.

Betty stopped only to place a cigarette in her mouth and lit it up. She took a drag on it and looked as she exhaled the smoke and looked as it curled in the air. "He's a virus, to stop a major outbreak a virus must be burned" she said as she started walking away from them.

Will looked at her and then over to two men who was ready and waiting orders. He flagged his hands to them and they walked up with flamethrowers and took up a spot on the right and left side of the vampire. The they looked back at him and he nodded to them both quickly. They nodded back and raised their flamethrowers to the vampire who's eyes were wide. The squeezed the levers on the weapons and a pair of flames shot forward and wrapped around the vampire. Will looked on as the undead monster roared an almost animal sounding roar as it burned. He smiled a cruel smile as the vampire burned down to nothing but ashes. He turned around and spun his finger in the air and the team turned and ran off into the dark of the park. He knew at this point it was the race, the only thing he didn't know was, who would win the prize was a woman known as Kim Possible.


	2. Chapter One:Imprinting

**Hey everyone a new chapter for yall. i do ask for a piece of help. i don't remeber Drakken's cousin's name the motor head i need his name please if you know i would love to have it. well this has a bit of a cliff hanger for yall. there will be more to come but this one will make you beg me for a quick update. i hope ya'll keep up with it. pleases R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter One****:Imprinting**

Kim sat in her History of Legends collage class taking notes as the professor walked down front talking. She listened as he talked about werewolves, vampires, and other monsters of the night. Kim looked back down at her note book and looked up in the corner and noticed she had made a sketch of Shego. Kim hadn't heard from the raven haired beauty in almost a week and she was about to give up. She looked up to see the professor dismissed her last class of the day. She took one last look at the sketch she had done before she closed the book and walked out.

The sun shined in the sky and she looked over as a blonde haired blue eyed man walked up to her. He wore a pair of blue jeans and black shirt and resting on his shoulder was a naked mole ret. Kim smiled and gave him a quick hug as they walked back towards her car. She looked over at Ron who was rambling on about his math class he had just left from. He got into a car as she walked around the front but stopped when she saw some flowing raven locks coming from behind a tree. She looked back to Ron who motioned her to hurry up. She just waved at him to wait as she walked towards the tree where she had seen the raven hair. She walked towards the tree and walked around it and stopped when she saw a rose and a note laying at the base of the tree with her name on it. She picked it up and sniffed the rose and looked at the paper as she opened it.

_Italian Restaurant tonight at 8 pm._

_Show up and well have a great time I promise_

_Love Shego._

Kim smiled as she looked around for any sign of Shego but saw nothing. She was about to turn and walk over to Ron's car but stopped when she saw something. Sitting over near some bushes was a wolf that was looking right at her. Kim was mesmerized by the amber eyes that locked onto her green eyes. The black furred animal sat on its haunches and looked at her. Kim looked at the wolf and almost her like she knows this wolf that was looking at her. The wolf stood up and looked at her and took a few steps towards her, and Kim did nothing. Slowly the wolf walked towards her and stopped only ten feet away from Kim.

Kim was stunned by the size of this wolf that was standing in front of her. The wolf stood as tall as her they their eyes were at the exact same level. She looked at the black fur of the animal and slowly she reached out to touch the animal. The wolf slowly backed up and looked at her as she tried to advance a little bit closer to the wolf. The wolf looked at her and slowly stepped forward and nuzzled its nose into her hand. Kim smiled when she felt how warm the wolf was and how soft the fur was. The wolf's eyes locked onto her and Kim seemed like she knew what wads behind the eyes.

"KP" Ron's voice called for her making her turn around.

When she glanced back she saw that the wolf was cone and she let out a sigh. She turned as Ron called for her again and she walked back to his car. She looked at the rose and note again as he drove her back to her house. She walked in and looked at her clock and realized that she only had three hours until it was time to go meet Shego. While she got a shower she thought about the wolf that she had seen earlier that day. _Those eyes, they looked like Shego's, _she thought to her self as she saw those eyes again. Kim walked out of her shower and dried off and as she did, she thought about Shego. She moved through her room and looked through her closet and stopped when she came across a silk dress. She looked at the white dress and smiled as he walked over towards her dresser. She reached in took out a white strapless bra and put it on as she grabbed a pair of panties. She put them on and turned back to the strapless white dress and put it on. She looked at herself as she argued with herself on how she should wear her hair. She held it up in a pony tail and then shook her head. She then put it un a bun and that didn't work either, so she chose the straighten her hair. She looked at herself as she put on some lipstick and perfume.

She walked out of her room and down steps towards the front of the door. She walked outside to her car that sat in the driveway. She looked back across the city to see the sun was setting as she climbed into her car. She looked and saw she had fifteen minuets to make it across town to the restaurant where she was to meet Shego. Her car sped away deep into the city. She made it to the restaurant with five minuets to spare. She breathed a sigh of relief as she smiled about her luck of getting green lights the whole way to the restaurant. She climbed out of her car and looked around to see she was getting a few looks from both men and woman. She smiled as it helped to boost her self-confidence.

"Hey Princesses" a voice said from behind her.

Kim turned around and looked to se Shego looking at her with a smile. Kim's jaw hit the ground as she looked Shego up and down. Shego's black hair was folded over itself as and dangled loosely down her back. She wore a black dress with green gloves and stiletto high heels. Kim looked into the other woman's green eyes as Shego slowly walked towards her. As she did she reached up and closed Kim's jaw with a smile as Kim looked at her. Both of them stood there for a few seconds not saying a word until they both giggled and walked towards the restaurant.

They walked in and they seated soon after thanks to Shego making a reservation. Shego looked across to Kim and smiled at her as her face was lit by the soft glow of the lights in the restaurant. "You look so beautiful" Shego said with a smile.

"As do you, I honestly couldn't stop thinking about you" Kim said with a blush.

"And neither can I" Shego said looking at her as the waiter brought them a bottle of wine.

Shego ordered for herself as did Kim and Shego breathed in the scent of Kim. This time it was a combination of cinnamon and vanilla and it made her lick her lips. She soon picked up another scent that disturbed her. She looked down at her glass of wine and slowly moved her eyes around the room. She stopped when she saw a man and woman looking at them both, she knew they were a pair of vampires. Shego looked back to Kim who glanced back out of the window for a few seconds. Shego took a few seconds to look back at them as they looked at her.

To make sure Kim didn't see she glanced her eyes back to see she was still looking out the window. Shego quickly bared her teeth that were now as sharp as the wolf side of her. Her eyes were amber in color and she stared at the two vampires who looked away from her. They had got the message to leave her and Kim alone. Shego turned back to Kim to see her slowly turn back from the window. Shego quickly controlled the wolf as she closed her eyes and she felt her teeth and eyes went back to normal. Kim smiled at her and she smiled back as their food was brought to them.

Both of them ate and talked back and forth telling each other all kinds of things about themselves. When they were done Shego excused herself from the table and walked to the restroom. She stopped when she walked in and picked the scent up of a vampire. She stopped as the door closed and turned to lock the door so no one would walk in on what was going to happen. She heard the sound of some feet lightly falling onto the floor behind her. Shego growled as she turned and looked at the female vampire who stood there looking at her. The vampire hissed at her as her eyes changed and she growled at the vampire.

They were in to small of a space for Shego to change so she needed to do this with her bare hands. She knew that these two vampires were there to kill her and catch Kim. Shego crossed her arms and threw her hands out to activate her plasma. The vampire stepped back when she saw this and so Shego took the moment to attack quickly. She launched forward and gripped the vampire by her throat. She could smell the burning flesh as the plasma melted the vampire's skin. She smiled but it only lasted a split second as the vampire kicked her across the face sending her slamming into the wall.

Shego looked up as the vampire pulled out a silver bladed knife and took a shot at her. Shego quickly ducked out of the way as the knife slashed into the wall behind her neck. She quickly spun around as the knife came at her and Shego grabbed the hand, stopping the knife a few inches from her throat. She looked at the vampire as it hissed at her as Shego fought against the strength of the vampire. She looked up as the vampire opened its mouth and Shego watched as her teeth turned into sharp daggers. Shego knew to stay away from the teeth as she stood up slowly fighting the strength of the enraged vampire.

Shego's teeth became that of the wolf's as she snared and growled at the vampire. One on one a vampire was no match for a wolf and they both knew it but this vampire was making it hard for Shego. The vampire tried to stab the knife again pushing it harder in Shego's hands. The blade was now a few inches away from her heart and Shego growled as she fought. She quickly twisted the vampires arms a complete three hundred sixty degrees causing them to snap. The vampire dropped the knife with a shriek and Shego caught the knife. She spun around slashing the blade through the vampire's neck completely removing the vampire's head. She looked on as the vampire burst into flames before it his the ground. She looked at the knife and she thought for a few seconds until the though hit her.

"Kim" she whispered as she hid the knife along side her thigh and turned to leave the restroom.

XX

Kim took another sip of her wine as she though about how nice the night was. She smiled as she thought about Shego and the beautiful face and eyes of the other woman. Kim smiled again as images of the woman flooded her mind making her smile more. She polished off the remaining wine in her glass and quickly refilled another making this five glasses. She could feel the alcohol taking an effect on her making her feel good. She looked towards the restroom waiting for Shego to return and she couldn't wait to see her face again.

"Excuse me good looking you have anything planed for tonight?" A man asked causing her to look at the man. He stood in a nice suit with brown hair that was clean cut as well as a cleaned shaved face. His eyes were a dark shade of blue that sat nicely into his pale skin. She looked at him as her flashed her a smile that was dazzling in its own.

"Sorry bud, I ain't exactly into men" Kim said with a slight chuckle.

"You want you come with me" he said still smiling at her.

"Not really" she said in a creped out tone. She looked up at the man as he extended his hand as if trying to make her come but she just shook her head. She watched as the man had a confused look on his face because she didn't take his hand. Kim arched an eyebrow and then looked to see Shego coming out of the restroom. She was walking at a hurried pace then stopped and looked at the man. Kim mouthed 'Help Me' and Shego quickly moved across the floor towards them.

"Hey Kim, let's go home" Shego said as she came to a stop next to the man.

Kim looked as the man slowly turned and looked at Shego and said nothing to her. Shego reached her hand out and Kim quickly took it. Shego swept Kim out of her seat and pulled her close to her body. Kim was in a world of her own as she took in Shego's scent. Her scent was almost that of a pine forest and a mountain stream. She looked up to Shego as she stared at the man in front of them. Kim looked as the man seemed to back away from them and she felt as a rumble came from Shego's core. It almost seemed like she was growling at the man and Kim didn't think mush of it as they slowly walked away from the man.

Shego turned and glanced back as the male vampire stood there looking at them leave. She moved Kim to the passenger side of her cars because she knew she had to much wine. She glanced back to see the vampire standing there looking at her as she walked around the trunk of Kim's car. Shego parted her dress just enough to show him the she was carrying a pistol on herself.

She smiled as the vampire turned and ran off at high speeds away from them. Shego turned and walked over to the drivers seat and got in and looked over to Kim. Kim smiled back at her as Shego drove the car. Kim pointed her in the direction towards her house and Shego followed her directions. Shego pulled the car into Kim's driveway and turned it off with a sigh. She looked over to Kim and was about to say something but was quickly silenced when Shego Kim placed her lips to hers. At first Shego enjoyed it, she even began to kiss Kim back savoring the taste of her sweet lips. She inhaled sharply and opened her eyes and looked at herself in the rearview mirror. Her eyes widened when she saw looking back at her was an amber eye with a slit pupil.

Shego pulled her head back and turned away from the whimpering Kim and took in a few deep breaths. She looked in the side view mirror and saw her eyes turn back to normal. She slowly looked back to Kim who was looking at her confused for a few seconds. Shego gently smile and gave her a quick kiss and then climbed out of the car. She walked around to Kim's door to open it for her. "Kim, nothing will happen to night, it's just to fast" Shego said with a smile as she helped her out of the car.

"Was that to much?" Kim asked looking at her.

"No, it wasn't, I just don't want something to happen yet" Shego said with a soft smile.

"Will you stay with me tonight, I promise nothing will happen" Kim said as she opened the door to her house.

"Ok, but I will need a change of clothes" Shego said with a smile.

"I can do that" Kim said with a smile as she led Shego upstairs.

Shego looked up and watched Kim's hips sway and it made her smile. Kim led her into her bedroom and walked over and took out a pair of gym shorts and a T-shirt. She passed them to Shego and pointed her to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. Shego walked in and closed the door behind her and looked at herself in the mirror. She was glad Kim was drunk to not notice the ashes on her face from the female vampire. She moved to the sink and washed her face off and pulled her dress off. She wasn't wearing a bra and she placed the shirt over her exposed breast. She stopped for a few seconds to take out her pistol off of her thigh as well as the knife.

She pressed the clip release and checked the glowing bullets in the gun before placing the clip back in. She reached down and put the gym shorts on and turned to the pistol and knife. She reached down to grab her dress and picked it up. She turned to the weapons and placed them in the dress and wrapped them up so Kim wouldn't see them. She walked back out and smiled to see Kim passed out on the bed. _How much did she have? _Shego thought as she looked down as Kim who was barley covered with the blanket. Shego walked over and pulled the covers over Kim to cover her fully.

She looked as Kim moaned a bit and rolled to her side where Shego was going to lay down at. She unrolled her dress and took the gun and knife out of it and walked over to the pillow. She lifted it up and placed the weapons under the pillow and slowly crawled into the bed next to Kim. She laid down and looked over to Kim and slowly reached out and brushed some hair back from Kim's face. She smiled as she looked at her beautiful face and slowly her eyes closed and fell into an alert sleep.

XX

Will looked through a pair of binoculars to see the wolf fall asleep with Kim in her bed. He turned and looked back at the three man team he had been given to catch one fellow human. He cursed as he looked at the back of the raven haired werewolf who slept in the bed next to Kim. This was a new werewolf that he hadn't seen yet, but it didn't matter she was still a werewolf. He dropped down from the tree he was in that was four houses down from Kim's house.

"Base come in" he said into his ear radio.

"_Go ahead Will" _Betty's voice came into his ear.

"We have a problem, Kim has a werewolf with her" He answered as he looked at the three men with him.

"_I see, well let them go for tonight. The scientist say we need to give it sometime before we bring her in" _Betty said with an irritated tone.

"Copy that, see you back at base" Will said.

He listened as the radio died and he turned back to the team. He quickly motioned them to leave. They disappeared into the darkness and Will stood back to look at Kim's house. He looked back through the binoculars and switched them to thermal and looked at the back of the werewolf. He looked at the bright glow of the werewolf's body heat compared to Kim's. A werewolf was about ninety degrees warmer then a normal human, and they could hide it. At least hide it from humans, not a pair of thermal binoculars however. He shook his head as he lowered the binoculars and growled to himself as he turned and walked away. _This just got a hell of a lot harder, _he knew werewolves imprinted on another werewolf, this time it imprinted onto a human. The werewolf was going to be all to protective over Kim when they came for her.

XX

Kim woke up in the morning and looked over to see Shego was gone. She looked to see a note laying next to her and reached over and picked it up. She looked at the note and then noticed sitting on the pillow was a necklace with a silver cross on it. Next to it was another rose and it made her smile. She picked opened the note and looked at the front of it to see a heart on it. She sniffed the paper and noticed that there was Shego's scent all over the paper. She smiled as she opened the paper and read the note that was written on it.

_Hello my love, I have some work to do today,_

_I'm leaving my job today, and I'll explain it to you someday._

_The necklace is for you, I'll see you again soon enough_

_Love Shego_

Kim smiled and picked up the necklace and put it on with a smile. She had a busy day ahead of her and she had to hurry. She had classes and dinner with her family tonight. She made it a point to go and have dinner with her family once a week so that she would always be close to her family. She looked out the window to see Ron waiting in his car for her. It was time for her to go to school so she quickly got dressed and ran outside to Ron's car.

XX

"I'm done with this fucking war" Shego growled looking down at her leader.

Drakken's brown eyes looked up at her as she stood in front of his desk. He stood up slowly and she looked at the blue skinned man. He was centuries old and he knew how to fight and fight well. He has a scar down his cheek from a fight with the vampire leader named Dementor. At one time they were friends, now they are enemies locked in a war. Drakken looked into her eyes and saw she was serious but he had to ask her just to be sure. "What was that Shego?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm done" she said again stepping forward looking at him.

"Why Shego, you are my best soldier?" Drakken said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Because…because…" Shego stuttered as she looked away from Drakken.

"You imprinted on another werewolf" Drakken said looking at her.

"Not exactly, a human" Shego said looking at her.

"A human!" Drakken said stepping back and looking at her.

"Not just any human, the one to end the war and that's just what I'm going to do" Shego said looking at him.

Drakken looked at her as she turned and morphed into a wolf and ran out of the room. Drakken watched her disappear into the darkness out side and slowly he turned and looked back to a man with a long blonde mullet. The man was extremely muscular with a handle bar mustache. He looked at Drakken and Drakken looked back at him as he looked back towards the way Shego ran.

"Find her, and kill her. Bring the human back to me" Drakken ordered and the man turned into a white wolf and howled. Drakken watched as about ten wolves ran out of the building and disappeared into the darkness.

XX

Kim walked up the steps in her parents house to their restroom. She was going to get cleaned up before they sat down to dinner. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled as she looked at the necklace Shego had given her. She began to wash her hands and thought about the next time she would see Shego. The woman had done nothing but get in her mind and cause her to think about her a lot. Suddenly she heard her mother scream causing her to jump. She ran out the door and looked down to see a man with his head over her mother's neck.

The man snapped his head back and Kim could see blood gushing from her mother's throat. The man's mouth had rows of dagger like teeth and blood all over his mouth. She listened as her father roared for his wife causing the man to look at him. He snapped his fingers and Kim watched as out of the darkness two man and a woman walked out of the darkness. One rushed straight for James and all Kim could hear was a struggle and the sound of teeth ripping into flesh. She then watched as the two disappeared into a room and came back out with her brothers struggling. She watched as the man and woman killed them quickly ending their struggles.

"Find the redhead" The man holding her mom said.

Kim gasped when she saw it was the man from the restaurant. Her gasp didn't go unnoticed by the four people who had just killed her family. They looked right at her and she quickly turned to run back to the bathroom but stopped when she saw the woman there looking at her. Suddenly the woman backhanded her knocking her over the banister to the floor below. She landed on a chair that shattered under her weight and she groaned as she rolled over. She quickly backed up when he hand fell into a pool of blood that belonged to her mother.

She looked to see her mother missing half of her throat as were her brothers and her father. She gasped and looked as the four people walked up to her and looked at her. She looked at the broken leg of the chair and quickly grabbed it and looked at the people. One ran at her as she jumped to her feet and went to grab her but she was quicker. She stabbed the wooden chair leg into the man's chest. He stopped and looked down at the wooden chair leg and suddenly he exploded into a fireball. It knocked Kim back into the Kitchen and she looked at them as they walked in. She let out a scream as their teeth grew into the daggers again.

She looked at them as they suddenly stopped with their noses in the air. This made Kim look at them with a weird look on her face. The tree remaining people hissed and looked around like they were ready for a fight. They looked back to Kim as she crawled back towards the wall near the backdoor. She looked as the people, well she figured out that they were vampires. She knew this from the fact that they were vampires because of the classes she had taken. They began to walk towards her as she couldn't move away from them anymore.

Suddenly the backdoor exploded towards the vampires making Kim scream in shock again. She looked over to see an animal standing on the door next to her. The animal looked back at her and Kim looked into amber colored eyes that she knew. Soon the animal turned back to the vampires and arched its back and growled at them. Kim then knew what she was looking at, she was looking at the same black wolf from the day before. The wolf was here to protect her from the three vampire, but she was afraid that the wolf would get killed by them. The wolf gave her another look and this time Kim could see an almost human expression on it's face. She could see the wolf was telling her that it would be ok and the wolf turned back and looked at the vampires. It arched its back again and growled and barked at the vampires. It was loud enough that it shook Kim's ear drums. She looked on as the wolf suddenly launched itself at the vampires.


	3. Chapter Two: Revelations

**Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews and ads to favs. i do wan to thank FlyingSquirrel2010 and sexyoutlaw for giving me the name of Drakken's cousin. i also want to thank Jay AKA Jordan, Random Peep, LethalPoison, and Umbra8191 for the reviews and support. i hope every one keeps enjoying this and reading it. so please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Revelations**

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as she launched herself at the vampires in front of her. As she flew through the air her plasma activated lighting her paws in a green glow. She opened her mouth and her teeth shined in the green light of her plasma. Her eyes were focused on the male vampire that they had seen at the restaurant just the night before. He couldn't move fast enough before Shego's teeth clamped down on his throat. She pinned him to the ground and pulled her head back violently ripping the vampire's head off. She turned and arched her back as she looked at the remaining two vampires.

Her back arched as her fur bristled as she stared at the two vampires who looked at her. Her wolf eyes grew wide when they both pulled out fully automatic Uzis and pointed them at her. She bolted across the kitchen floor as they both began to open fire on her. Bullets began to rip into the wall behind her and some came to close to hitting her. She glanced back to see Kim frozen in fear as the female vampire walked towards her. Shego growled as she quickly spun towards the female vampire who was walking towards Kim.

Shego ran low to the ground as the silver bullets flew over her back. Shego barked at the female vampire as she jumped for her. The female vampire turned and looked to see Shego's flaming green paws out ready to pin her to the wall. The vampire quickly dropped low to the ground as Shego flew over her. Shego slammed into the far wall a few feet from Kim who hadn't moved since she came in. Shego looked over to her but Kim didn't look back and this worried Shego. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed Shego by the main of her neck and picked her up into the air. She struggled as the female vampire let out a shriek of triumph.

The vampire threw her across the room causing her to slam into the oven destroying it. Shego rolled over but quickly whimpered as her front left paw protested the step. She looked up to see both of the vampires walking up to her and both were smiling at her. Their faces were twisted into ragged tooth smiles as their interlocking dagger like teeth bulged out of their mouths. Shego watched on as they ejected the clips to their guns and loaded new ones in. Pain be damned Shego needed to attack and kill the two vampires in front of her.

Shego launched herself towards the two vampires as they raised their guns to finish her off. She bounded forward and knocked them both to the ground sending the guns sliding across the floor. Shego turned to the female vampire as she tried to get to her feet and avoid Shego's jaws. Shego however got her jaws across the waist of the vampire and she sank her teeth in deep. She began to shake the vampire like a rag doll causing the vampire to roar out in pain. Shego bit down harder as she shook her head harder, she could taste the vampire's blood and it was a sour taste to her. With a quick snap of her head she ripped the female vampire in half sending the lower half flying and in seconds it turned to ash. Shego stomped her paw down hard and looked as the top half of the female vampire came to a stop on the floor by the destroyed oven.

Shego looked as the vampire looked at her and hissed as she tried to crawl away from her. Even in her wolf form she managed to smile as she walked towards the vampire. She looked as the intestines of the vampire dragged as a trail of blood was left behind her. Shego looked down at her as blood dripped off of her snout onto the floor. Shego walked over and stomped her paw down onto the vampire's back, causing some bones to break. The vampire screamed out as Shego clamped her jaws down onto the vampire's head. She bit hard once and then quickly clamped her jaws down harder onto the vampire's head .

She crushed the vampire's head sending blood and brain matter squirting out of her mouth and across the floor. Shego turned and looked for the last vampire to see he was nowhere to be seen. She growled as she felt she was being watched and slowly she looked back to Kim who still hadn't moved. She still had a look of fear written across her face and Shego walked towards her slowly. Suddenly and without warning the last vampire slammed into Shego's side sending her into the living room. Shego looked to see the last vampire walking towards her slowly.

"SHE'S OURS YOU FUCKING MONGREL STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER" The vampire roared at her.

Shego growled at him more and then quickly barked loudly at him as she bared her teeth. He launched himself at her as she jumped at him and when they collided, it sounded like a thunder clap. Shego bit the man in the nape of his neck as he bit her on the shoulder. Shego pinned him to the ground and snapped her head up ripping out a large chunk of flesh and bone. Blood shot out across the floor as the vampire screamed out and tried in vein to stop the bleeding. Shego quickly shot down and latched her jaws around the vampire's throat. She pulled her head back, ripping out the flesh of the vampire's throat leaving the bones exposed. She attacked again this time she completely removed the head of the vampire. She looked down as it burned up into ash at her feet.

She quickly turned and limped back into the kitchen to see Kim was still frozen in fear. Shego's fur quickly moved down to the wolf's head and into some long raven locks. She stood up onto her hind legs as her front and back paws turned into her hands and feet. She stretched her jaws as her snout and teeth slowly and painfully changed back into her beautiful face. Her eyes were the last to change back to normal as she looked down to Kim who had her arms wrapped around her knees. Shego dropped down despite being fully nude she dropped down in front of Kim and looked at her.

"Kim" she said softly as she reached out and stroked Kim's face.

The touch of Shego's soft hand snapped Kim out of the trance she was in. She looked right to Shego who was fully nude and not trying to cover herself. Kim quickly threw her arms Shego and held onto her tightly as she began to break down and weep into Shego's soft skin. Shego picked her up and carried her outside towards Shego's car that was parked behind the house. Kim suddenly snapped out of her tears and pushed Shego away from her. Shego stood there looking at her as Kim dries her eyes and stared at her with anger in her eyes.

"Kim there is no time, we need to get going" Shego said as she extended her hand towards Kim.

"What the fuck is going on, and for that matter what the fuck are you? I ain't moving until you answer what I just asked you" Kim growled looking at Shego.

"Wither you like it or not, you are now smack in the middle of a war between werewolves and vampires. A war that has been going on for centuries, and I had been in it since I was nineteen" Shego stated with a sigh.

"What, what the fuck are you saying?" Kim said with her eyes wide as she looked at Shego.

"I'm a werewolf, and I came here to make sure you were ok. Kim, you're the one who can end this war" Shego said as she walked towards her.

"What?" Kim said looking at her trying to wrap her mind around everything that Shego had just thrown at her.

"Your blood, your blood is the key to everything. It can cure vampires and werewolves, or be used as a weapon to make super vampires or super werewolves. Or in the case of the Slayers a biological weapon meant to kill both werewolves and vampires" Shego explained as she looked into Kim's eyes.

"My blood, a cure or a weapon, and for that matter who the fuck are Slayers" Kim asked looking back into Shego's eyes.

"Yes a cure which I want or a weapon that many want. As for Slayers, well they are a special task force made by the government to keep quiet and destroy both vampires and werewolves. Now please c'mon we need to get far away from here before anything shows up" Shego said grabbing Kim's hand and making their way to the car.

"Wait one more thing" Kim said stopping next to the car and looking to Shego as she opened the trunk and took out some clothes.

"What's that?" Shego asked as she placed her bra and underwear on.

"If you're a werewolf, why are you protecting me? I mean aside from wanting the cure" Kim asked as she watched Shego put on a shirt and then her shorts.

Shego looked into her trunk as she thought about how to tell Kim why she was doing this. She slipped on some shoes as she looked at the guns in the trunk of her car. There were AK-47s, shotguns, and pistols and each weapon was loaded with either UV bullets or normal lead bullets. She reached in and pulled out her desert eagle and check the clip. She looked at the glowing bullets as she slid the clip back in and cocked the action loading the bullet into the chamber of the gun. She reached in and pulled out a .45 caliber gun that too was loaded with UV rounds. She closed the trunk as she walked over to Kim and handed her the .45 pistol.

"I've imprinted on you" Shego said looking at her.

"Imprinted?" Kim asked looking at her.

"It's the same as falling in love, werewolves mate for life. Kim, I've fallen in love with you and I have chosen you to spend the rest of my life with" Shego said softly as she stroked the side of Kim's face.

Kim looked at Shego and reached up and kissed her gently. Shego looked at her and stared at her as Kim pulled back from her. Shego quickly pulled her back into her arms and placed their lips together. She ignored her eyes changing as she took in the sensation of Kim's lips. She felt as Kim's tongue brushed gently against Shego's lips asking for entrance into her mouth. Shego let her tongue slip in and together their tongues moved around one another until Shego broke them apart. Kim looked at her and she watched as her eyes changed from an amber color to the brilliant emerald shade.

"We need to get moving to a safe house I know that no one else knows about" Shego said giving her a quick kiss.

"Ok" Kim said as she got into the car.

Kim looked out the window towards the house and felt as a lone tear slipped from her eyes. She looked to see Shego get into the car and they both drove off away from the house. Kim looked over to Shego and reached over and took her hand and gently squeezed it. Shego returned the squeeze reassuring Kim she wasn't going to leave her or abandon her. They drove away from the house and disappeared in the distance away from the city.

XX

Ron sat in his apartment laughing at the TV as he took a sip of his beer and ate his dinner. He looked over to Rufus who ate the nachos that Ron had gotten for him. Ron busted out laughing again as he watched _Two and a Half Men_. He loved the show and always watched them, well except for the new ones. He laughed some more as he finished off his beer and his dinner. Getting up he walked over to the kitchen and threw out his trash as he grabbed another beer from his refrigerator. He opened the beer and tossed the cap into the trash as he took a sip of it.

There was a knock that came from his front door and he arched an eyebrow. He walked over and looked through the peep hole and his jaw dropped. His neighbors from down the hall were standing outside of his door. Both of them were incredibly hot women and they lived together. He slowly opened the door and looked at the two women who were just wearing undergarments. The one on the right was named Bonnie and she wore a pink bra and matching panties. She had tanned skin and brown smooth hair that matched her eyes. She flashed him a dazzling smile and he was mesmerized by the bright white smile. She had her hands on her rounded hips and Ron couldn't help but look at her breast that looked like they were about to burst from her bra.

He then looked to the dark haired woman named Yori. She was kind of pale but it worked well with her dark hair and blue eyes. Like Bonnie she had well rounded hips and a beautiful body. She gave him a small smile as he looked at the blue and black bra and thong she wore. "Can we come in?" Yori asked in a seductive tone.

Ron gulped and nodded slowly and let both of the women walk into his apartment. He couldn't stop himself from watching their hips sway or their asses moving. He closed the door and turned to look as both of the women turned and looked at him. They both smiled seductively at him as he closed the door behind himself. "So…uh…what brings you two down to my place?" Ron said as his mind flooded with all kinds of ideas.

"Well, we got a little to drunk and then got locked out of our house. So could we use your phone" Bonnie said as she walked to Ron.

Ron swallowed a lump in his throat as Bonnie walked up and trailed her finger across his cheeks. He felt his pants grow tighter as Yuri walked up and rubbed her hands on his chest. He couldn't say anything before Bonnie placed her lips to his and pulled back from him. He smiled just as Yori placed her lips to his making his heart skip a beat. When Yori pulled back Ron looked on as both of the women kissed each other in front of him. They looked back at him and smiled as they took his hands together and led him back to his bedroom.

They walked in and Yori stopped to close the door as Bonnie led him to his bed. She pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on after him, slowly crawling across the bed at him. He looked on as Yori climbed in next to her and they both kissed his neck making him twitch. Bonnie moved onto Ron's lap and looked down at him as she began to rub herself against his bulge, making him sweat. She removed her bra and looked down at him with a smile as she felt him get harder.

Ron looked at her as he was about to remove his shirt but he stopped when he noticed something. Bonnie's brown eyes were now a blood red color and it threw him off. He looked on as Bonnie smiled at him and he saw her canines turn into two inch long fangs. He tried to move but realized he couldn't, and this caused him to look over to Yori who like Bonnie had long fangs and blood red eyes. She was pinning him down and he struggled as he looked back to Bonnie. Suddenly Bonnie shot down and sunk her fangs into Ron's neck making him roar out in pain.

She savored the blood that flowed out of his neck and into her mouth. She pulled back as the blood shot out of his neck bathing the whit sheets into the crimson color. She rubbed the blood on her chin over herself as he looked to Yori and nodded. The other woman shot across and placed her mouth over the flowing blood. She drank the blood as it flowed into her mouth until she had her fill. They looked at Ron who was now turning a pale color from the blood loss. Bonnie reached up and dug fangs into her wrist spilling some of her blood out of the wound. She looked down at Ron who was bleeding but still looking up at her.

She pressed her bleeding wrist to his mouth and watched as he took the blood into his mouth. She smiled as he drank the blood that flowed from her wrist into his mouth. After about two minutes she pulled her wrist back and climbed off of Ron as did Yori. They looked on as he roared out and gripped tightly on the blood soaked sheets. He slowly sat up and looked to both of them as he roared out again. Both of them looked on as his blue eyes changed into blood red eyes and his teeth became massive fangs that covered most of his mouth. He turned got up from his bed and looked at both of them and they could see he was now like them.

"Welcome to the war" Bonnie said with a smile as she walked over to him.

XX

Will stood in Kim Possible's parent's house looking around at the remains of her parents. There were four ash piles around the house and he knew that four vampires had been killed. He looked to see that the Possible's heads had been removed from their bodies and he breathed a sigh of relief. He knew he did need to burn them, however he did need to destroy the evidence. He looked over as men moved around picking up the guns and shell casings and dropping them into bags. He looked around as they walked over and rigged the oven to explode.

He lit a smoke as he walked out of the destroyed back door and looked down to the destroyed door. He stopped when he saw wolf paw prints imbedded in the door. He blew out the smoke as he knelt down and looked at the prints. He knew then what happened inside of the house. The werewolf he had seen the day before spend the night with Kim had came and saved her. He let out a whistle and they all walked out of the house and moved towards their vehicles. He stopped as he looked down at some tire skid marks on the road. The wolf had taken Kim away and is now keeping her safe and away from everyone else. Suddenly the house exploded and he glanced back as the pieced of flaming wood flew through the air. He climbed into the hummer and looked over to the man and nodded as the car drove off.

XX

Kim walked through a small house in northwestern Pennsylvania about five hours from Middleton. Shego told her it was a safe area where no one would find them at. She stood on the back porch and watched as the sun began to rise and the warm weather slowly came around her. She looked across the swamp behind the house and watched as ducks flew off of the water away from her. She closed her eyes as she thought about what the vampires had done to her family. They had killed them because of her, because she was a weapon of mass destruction. Or in Shego's case a cure for her to become human once again. She sat down and looked at her hands and saw there was still some dried blood on her hands. She got up and walked back into the house and walked over to the kitchen. She started to wash her hands trying to scrub the blood off of her hands, the blood of her family.

She scrubbed violently removing the blood and as she scrubbed she began to sob. She slowly fell to her knees and curled up into a ball as she kept crying as she saw images of the vampires killing her family. She reached up and rubbed the tears from her face as she kept crying. She reached up and rubbed the necklace Shego had gotten her and she thought about Shego. The woman risked her life to save her and it was a great show of love. The door opened and she looked up to see Shego walk in. Shego quickly ran over to her and looked down at her as she stroked the side of her face.

Kim quickly shot up and wrapped Shego in an embrace trying to banish the visions from her mind of seeing her family killed. Shego gently stroked her back and kissed her on her forehead. Kim wept into her arms as Shego held onto her tightly and stroked her fingers through her hair. She began to make a soft purring like sound that seemed to help calm Kim down. Kim looked back at her and Shego brought her hands up and stroked the side of her face. She rubbed her thumbs just under Kim's eyes and she gently rubbed the tears away from her eyes.

"I'll always keep you safe" Shego cooed as she leaned forward and kissed the redhead.

"I love you Shego, thank you for saving my life" Kim said softly as she tipped her head to Shego's.

"I love you too, lets get some sleep we'll stay here for a few days" Shego said as she helped Kim up.

"Where will we be going when we leave?" Kim asked as Shego led her to the bedroom.

"Go City, I need some help from my brothers" Shego said as she and Kim climbed into the bed.

Kim nodded as she looked over at Shego as they pulled the covers over themselves. Before Shego got to comfortable she reached up and activated a security system. She then placed a pistol onto the nightstand next to the bed as a just incase measure. She turned back to Kim and wrapped her arms around Kim and pulled her close to herself. She allowed her body heat to rise just enough so Kim could be comfortable laying in her arms. Kim nuzzled her face into the crook of Shego's neck and allowed her eyes to close slowly. Shego sensed when Kim fell asleep and she slowly closed her eyes. She drifted into a sleep but even in her sleep her wolf senses were on high alert as she slept. Together they slept in each other's arms until that afternoon when they woke up still in one another's arms. They smiled at each other as they gave each other a kiss and clung onto one another not wanting to leave one another's arms. The werewolf and human a love that nothing would break apart.


	4. Chapter Three: Heart Ache

**Hey everyone new chapter for y'all and i hope it has been living up to the others. i would like yo know form y'all i have made a music mix to go with this story and if y'all want to know what songs go with it let me know. thanks for following my story and the reviews please keep following the story and enjoying it because i enjoy writing it for everyone. pleases R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Heart Ache**

Eleven wolves walked around a wooded lot as they sniffed the ground searching for the lost black wolf Shego. The leader was an all white wolf and he stood up on a rocky outcrop looking around as the other wolves searched for a scent. He looked down as a silver furred wolf walked up to him and then morphed into a man and looked at him. The leader morphed back into the muscular man with a blonde mullet that he was. He looked at the other man and with a sigh he stretched his body letting the warm northwestern Pennsylvania air cool his neither regions.

"Ed" the man said looking at him.

` "What dude?" He asked as he smoothed out his long hair.

"We're kind of hungry boss, can we go do some hunting and pick this trail up when we're done eating?" the man said as he turned his gaze away from Ed as he looked at him.

"Seriously dude," Ed started as the man nodded. "Yeah, I'm kind of seriously getting hungry too, like seriously" Ed said as he changed back into the wolf.

Ed looked over as the other man turned into a wolf and they both looked back over the rest of the pack. Ed barked causing all of the wolves to look back up at him as he looked at them. He snapped his head skyward and let out a deep and powerful howl signaling for them to go on a hunt and fill their stomachs with meat. Ed knew there was an abundant amount of deer in the area but he was craving human flesh and they could find plenty of humans.

XX

Shego shot up in the bed she laid in waking Kim in the process. She quickly jumped out of the bed and ran over to the window and looked outside. She was sure she had just heard a howl of a wolf, a howl she knew very well. It belonged to Motor Ed, a very feared and dangerous werewolf assassin. She knew Drakken had released him and that he and his team was hunting her and Kim. She looked back to Kim who had laid back in the bed with her hand over her head. She looked at Kim who was wearing a light blue tank top and her red hair was wrapped loosely around the pillow she laid on.

Shego smiled as she walked over to the bad and looked down at Kim. Kim looked back up at her and smiled as she climbed onto the bed. She looked down to Kim as she climbed over top of her and looked at her. She smiled again as she ran her fingers through the crimson locks of Kim's hair. Kim looked at her and smiled as Shego leaned down to Kiss her softly. Shego kissed her tenderly as Kim's hand began to explore under Shego's shirt. Her fingers traced small circles on the small of her back causing Shego's skin to tingle.

Shego's kiss deepened as she brushed her tongue against Kim's lips asking for entrance. As Kim's tongue came out to meet her tongue, her hands began to slide smoothly across Kim's flat stomach. As her hands moved Kim began to moan softly into Shego's mouth. Shego pulled back and looked down at Kim who whimpered from the break of the kiss. Shego looked down at her as she slowly removed her tank top revealing her smooth pale skin that had a slight green hue to it. Kim looked at her lover's body and breast as she slowly reached her hands up and stroked the skin. She stopped when she saw a few large scars on Shego's body.

She stopped when she looked at them as she reached up and touched them. She looked at the largest scar on Shego's body. The pink scar trailed up the left side of Shego's ribcage and stopped just under her right breast. She looked as her fingers slowly moved up the pink flesh. Shego looked down as Kim's finger's moved across the flesh that was numb to the touch. She looked at her fingers as they came to a stop at the end of the scar just under her right breast. She slowly brought her hand up and placed it over Kim's hand.

"I'm sorry" Kim said as she slowly pulled her hand back.

"It's fine, I got it in a fight with a vampire. It reminds me of why I need the cure, why I need you" Shego said as she leaned down and Kissed Kim gently.

"I do have a confession to make" Kim said as Shego pulled her head back and looked into Kim's eyes.

"What's that pumpkin?" Shego cooed as she brushed her hand on Kim's cheek.

"This is the furthest that I have ever been" Kim said in a timid tone.

"Do you want to stop?" Shego asked pulling her head back to look at Kim.

"No" Kim said with a smile. "I want to keep going."

Shego smiled as she leaned in and kissed Kim on the lips as her hands slowly crawled up Kim's shirt. She slowly crawled her fingers up to the redhead's breast and softly rubbed them. She gently rubbed her fingers on Kim's nipples causing the redhead to moan into her mouth. Shego smiled as she removed Kim's shirt and quickly went back to kissing her. Their tongues moved around each other's and fingers and hands explored one another's body. Kim eagerly moved her hands down to the waistband of Shego's sleeping shorts.

Shego moved her hands down to Kim's shorts and tugged at the waistband of her shots. Suddenly Shego's ears picked up the sound of the security system being disengaged. She pulled back from Kim and looked at her as she started to whimper to have Shego's lips back. Shego heard the door start to open and she quickly pinned Kim to the bed as her amber eyes looked into Kim's green eyes. Shego heard the sound of the door being opened and she quickly shot across the bed and grabbed the gun on the nightstand. In a quick action she spun across the bed and pointed the gun into the main room and stopped when she saw JR looking at her.

"Shego?" He said as he looked at the pistol pointed at him.

"Great timing JR, Kim get some clothes on and sit still" Shego said to her as she grabbed her shirt and put it on. She looked to JR and motioned him to follow her as she put the pistol into the back of her shorts. Together they walked out on to the back porch She glanced back and looked at JR who closed the door behind them both. She let out a sigh as she rubbed her hand's through her raven locks.

"The army has been talking about you, the first wolf to defy Drakken…and live" JR said with a sly smirk on his face as he looked to Shego.

"Yeah well I couldn't just hand her over to him" Shego said with a sigh as she looked at Kim who sat in the bed looking out at them.

"That's her isn't it?" JR said with a nod towards her.

"Yeah, it is and I've imprinted onto her. Did you spread the word that we have her?" Shego asked looking over JR.

"Yeah I did, what now?" he asked as he looked up to the afternoon sun.

"Meet me in Go City, leave for the city as soon as you leave here. When we get there we will find you" Shego said with a smile as she looked to Kim who blew her a kiss.

XX

Will looked at a man who was tied town to a chair and blood dripping from the man's face. The man's face had been badly beaten by Will who had him restrained. Half of the man's face was bloody and bruised from the beating that had been given to him. The man was known to be helping the werewolves, namely the one with Kim. The man was a human but it meant nothing to Will, this man was no better then the monsters he hunted. He cocked his right fist back and brought it hard across the man's jaw as hard as he could. He watched as blood flew across the small room following the momentum of the blow.

He pulled his hand back as he reached up and pulled the brass knuckles off of his hand. He passed them to a solider next to him who looked on and waited for the orders from Will. Will looked at the man and ordered for a knife he could use. The man quickly passed the knife to him and will took it and looked at the man in the chair. He placed the tip of the knife under his chin and pushed it up so he could look the man in his one good eye. "Now, where the fuck is Shego and Kim?" Will snarled as he pushed the tip of the blade into the man's skin.

"Fuck you Du" the man growled as he spat blood onto Will's face.

Will recoiled back as the blood and saliva sprayed over his face. He snarled as he whipped the blood away and looked at the man. He quickly turned the man's head and gripped a hold of his left ear. He brought the knife up and in a sawing motion began to cut the ear off of the man's head. The man screamed out in pain as Will fully removed his ear. He watched as the man's blood flowed freely from the wound and down the man's neck. He held the ear up for the man to see as he tossed it aside. "I can do this all day, but you have until I bleed you dry. Now…WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY GOING?" Will bellowed as he gripped the man's hair and pulled his head back.

"Why the fuck do you care, Kim is just a human…" the man started with a growl but was cutoff as Will pushed the knife to his throat.

"Not just a human, a weapon. Her blood can be used as a weapon to end these monsters once and for all. Both the vampires and lycans, we need to get to her before Drakken or Dementor. They get a hold of her our world will go to hell that damn simple, we get to her and it's over for all of those monsters" Will growled as he pushed the knife to the man's throat drawing some blood.

"And what about Shego and the other's who just want to be human again. You're the goddamned monster here. You are showing that us as a species are violent and destructive…hell some of us deserve to be killed." The man said with a slight chuckle as he looked at Will.

This enraged Will to the point his face flushed with his anger. He stabbed the knife into the man's thigh causing him to scream out in pain. Will spun around and grabbed the brass knuckles from the man watching. He threaded his fingers through the finger holes and quickly spun back around and punched the man across the jaw. He turned the man's head back and punched him again causing the man's head to snap away from him. "WHERE ARE THEY GOING?" he roared as he punched the man again.

"Fine since I know you won't be able to win…they are going to Go City" The man said as he started to laugh. He looked over to Will and smiled as he said, "There is a special place in hell for people like you."

"And a worse one for a man who betrays his own kind" Will said as he pulled the knife from the man's thigh prompting a yell of pain from the man. In seconds Will silenced the man as he swung the knife through the man's throat spilling blood out over the man's body. He turned and began to walk out of the room before the man with him stopped him and handed him a cell phone. "Yeah?" he said as he placed the phone to his ear.

"_What did you find out?" _Betty's voice filled his ears.

"They are on their way to Go City, we'll beat them there" Will said as he started to walk out of the building.

"_Good luck, and be careful, we know that Shego has imprinted on her. That means she'll be twice as deadly to protect her. We are setting things up to make sure we find them quicker." _Betty told him as she hung up the phone.

XX

"Ok Kim we got to do one thing before we set out across country" Shego said as she walked into the house.

"And that would be?" Kim asked with a smile as she gave Shego a welcoming kiss.

"To shot" Shego said as she stroked the side of Kim's face.

Shego looked at her as she placed a gun into Kim's hand as she walked out onto the back porch. Her and Kim walked down into the backyard to see that Shego had set up a few targets for them. Shego began to explain to Kim how to handle the gun safely so she would not hurt herself or accidentally shot Shego. After she had showed her that she explained that she would always carry three guns on her at all times. One loaded with UV rounds, another with silver rounds, and finally one loaded with a standard .45 hollow point.

She then showed Kim how to shoot the gun and where to aim at if it were a vampire of werewolf. Shego fired a few shots to demonstrate for Kim what to do, and Kim quickly caught on. When Shego was satisfied that Kim had caught on enough she chose it was time to leave. They drove away from the small town and into Ohio until it was night. Shego stopped and got a motel room for them both to stay in for the night. Shego put Kim in the room while she checked the area for all ways to escape. She came back to the room and opened the door to see that Kim was nowhere to be seen. She paused when she heard the shower running.

She walked over to the table as she turned on the TV as she sat the pistol on the table. She stopped when she saw the bible sitting on the table next to her gun. She turned away from it and walked over to the bag's full of clothes sitting on the edge of the bed. She opened it and pulled out her clothes to sleep in, and as she did she stopped and looked at a green and black jumpsuit. She paused as she picked it up and touched it gently as she closed her eyes.

"_SAMANTHA LOOK OUT" _she heard her brother Hego yell at her in the back of her head.

She then heard the sound of a wolf barking and growling as she remembered her attack. She sat the jumpsuit down as she pulled her shirt off and ran her fingers over the scar just under her right armpit. She ran her fingers over the marks of the wolf's teeth had left in her. She closed her eyes again as she thought about the first night she had changed. She had killed and fed on a drunk man she had caught wondering through the park in Go City. A few days later she left Team Go and then she was found by Drakken, lost and almost wild. He took her in and showed her how to control the wolf side of her.

She took her bra off and then placed her shirt on to cover the scar and banish the memories. She changed into her sleeping shorts and as she did she stopped when she picked a scent up. She turned slowly and looked to see Kim standing in the doorway looking at her. Kim's hair was wet and hung loosely around her head and her green eyes looked at her. Shego looked at her to see with that Kim was wearing only a towel over her wet body.

"Now, where were we before JR interrupted us" Kim said looking at Shego.

Shego watched as Kim slowly removed the towel and let it slip to the floor. Shego looked Kim's nude body over and slowly walked towards her. She slowly ran her fingers up the warm and steaming body. She looked into Kim's eyes as she slowly leaned forward and kissed her gently. She stepped back and pulled her shirt and sleeping shorts off and slowly moved her to the bed. Shego laid Kim down on the bed and climbed on top of her and kissed her softly.

"_Our top story tonight two women are wanted by the Federal Government, but what they are wanted had not been released. Agents and law enforcement around the country are asking for information on these two women. Samantha Go and Kim Possible, anyone who sees these two are advised not to approach them, they are armed and extremely dangerous. Call 911 and report where they are and where they might be going" _the news woman said through the TV.

Shego and Kim quickly broke apart before they had even started anything. They stared at the TV to see pictures of themselves on the TV screen next to the woman. Shego tipped her head down as Kim gently slid her hands up Shego's back and rested them on her shoulders. Kim looked at Shego as she looked back up to her and gave her a quick kiss. "The Slayers just burned us, we will have to be far more careful" Shego said with a sigh as she looked back at the TV.

"Yeah we are, but for tonight it's me and you" Kim said as she gave Shego a kiss on the neck as she pulled her back into her arms and turned the lights off

XX

Ed sat on his motorcycle as he looked through a pair of binoculars as he watched the light turned off in Shego's room. He turned back to look at his team behind him and nodded to them. He turned back as the sounds of gun actions cocking filled his ears. He reached down and pulled out a lever action shotgun. He twirled the gun cocking the action loading in a silver slug into the gun. He then reached under his leather vest and pulled out a .500 revolver. He opened the cylinder and looked at the UV rounds that glowed a bright white. With a flick of his wrist he closed the cylinder and holstered the revolver.

"Boys we are seriously far from home, and in an area with a lot of vampires. Make sure you got plenty of UV rounds. Let's go" He barked to the team.

They all climbed off of their bikes with their weapons ready to go. Two of the men changed into their wolf forms and moved with them. They were almost a mile and a half away from the motel that held Shego and the redhead. He made it so they had to walk to the motel so their bikes wouldn't alert both of them. He raised his gun up as he came into a warehouse about a hundred yards from the motel. He smiled as he looked at the team and then to the motel when a gunshot rang out.

XX

_**(Forty-five minuets earlier)**_

Bonnie sat in a car across the street from the motel watching the figures move around inside the room. She took a drag on her cigarette as she looked over to Yori who sat next to her. Both of them looked back as a growl came from the backseat. They looked at Ron who was doubled over gripping his stomach growling in pain as he gripped his stomach. He looked back at them, his eyes were blood red as he stared at them. They looked at one another and then back to Ron who suddenly shot forward but was stopped by a silver lined metal cover. He roared as he pulled his hands back as they started smoking from being burned by the silver.

"Why the fuck am I so hungry" he seethed as he gripped his stomach again as he slammed his fist into the roof of the car. He looked up when he saw that he had left a fist print in the roof of the car. He stopped and looked back to Bonnie and Yori who just smiled at him.

"You should have fed when we did, now because you didn't your hunger is taking over. You're being driven by your urge to feed" Yori said as she looked at her pistol.

"The lights are out, let's get going" Bonnie said quickly as she grabbed her pistols and climbed out of the car. She looked back to Ron who glared at her. She smiled at him as she said, "Stay put new blood, let the experienced deal with this."

She closed the door and looked as Yori looked at her. Both glanced around as five mover vampires appeared from nowhere and walked up. Each of them held onto guns as they slowly walked across the street. They moved towards the door slowly and Bonnie motioned a pair of vampires to open the door. They walked up and reached out for the door to open it. Suddenly a gunshot rang out sending one of the vampires crashing to the ground. Bonnie looked to see a buckshot pattern left in the door. Her attention quickly turned as the vampire that had just been shot to see him glow bright and then turn to ash.

Suddenly more gunshots rang out as bullets tore through the wall behind Bonnie slamming into a few vampires. Bonnie looked up to see the door get kicked open and out ran the werewolf in her human for with the woman they wanted. Bonnie raised her gun and fired two shots at them and missed both shots. She cursed loudly as she looked back to Yori and the other vampires.

"AFTER THEM" she screamed out.

XX

Ron heard the gunshot and he watched as the vampires were ambushed. He couldn't help but smile when he saw this happen to them. He may have been a vampire now but he never wanted to be one. He watched as the dark haired woman ran out leading a redhead. He focused on the redhead as he could tell she was a human but there was something about her. As he stared at her his eyes grew wide as he studied her closely. "Kim?" he whispered as he watched them disappear behind some buildings. He looked back over as Bonnie screamed at the other vampires to go after them.

Ron turned his attention to the door that had him trapped in the car. He slowly reached out and took a hold of the handle but quickly pulled back. The silver lined handle burned his hand. He growled as he looked at his hand and he saw the wound heal. He wanted to see if that was Kim and if it was he had to help her, even if he was a vampire. He rested his back on the passenger door and pressed his feet on the driver's side back door. He pushed hard on door and he heard the sound of the metal groan in protest. He pulled his legs back and kicked the door this time sending the flying off of the car towards the building. He looked as the flew through the air and imbedded itself into a wall. He slowly climbed out and picked the scent up of Kim floating on the breeze to him. He turned and looked towards the direction the scent had came from and slowly he walked in that direction.

XX

Shego ran with Kim towards a warehouse they could use as cover to fight the vampires. Shego ran in first and raised her gun up and looked around to see nothing but an empty warehouse. She turned back to Kim who had her gun up pointed back out the way they had came. She looked to see a lone vampire come around a building after them. She was thrown off by the fact that the vampire was crawling on the side of the building. Her eyes gre wide as she stared at the vampire and it stared back at her.

Suddenly Shego stepped in front of her and raised her gun up and fired at it. Kim watched as the vampire screeched and then fell to the ground glowing. Shego turned back to her and bushed her inside as she closed the door to the warehouse. As soon as the door was closed they looked as eleven people surrounded them with guns pointed at them. Shego looked at the man with a blonde mullet who had his gun pointed at her.

"Hello Shego, and hello Red" he said looking at her then to Kim.

"Look Ed I know why you are here, but we have a problem. There are vampires right behind us" Shego said looking at him.

Ed's face changed from a smile to a very serious look as he stared at her. He then looked to the redhead who clung tightly to Shego not wanting to be let go. He lifted his head up and sniffed the air and was bathed in the scent of vampires. The scent was over whelming and he shook his head as he looked to the rest of the team of wolves. "Alright boys, we got vamps on the way to this spot. UV rounds now" he ordered quickly as he pulled his revolver out.

"Thank you" Shego said as pulled Kim tighter to her.

"We'll finish this later" Ed said as he move around with the team.

"Kim, if something happens leave run and get to Go City" Shego said as she stroked Kim's face and gave her a kiss.

"We'll be fine, we can do this together" Kim said with a smile.

"No questions no fighting me over it, you are to valuable" Shego said with no hint of humor in her voice.

Suddenly the glass skyline shattered and everyone looked as at least fifteen vampires dropped down and landed on their feet. There was a group of roars coming from the werewolves, challenging the vampires. The vampires shrieked back and then in seconds raised their guns and began to fire at the werewolves. The werewolves fired back at them as they ran for cover. Shego grabbed Kim and rushed her back behind some steel for cover. As they ran Shego fired wildly at the vampires as she ducked back behind the cover.

She gave Kim a quick kiss as she stood up and fired at a few vampires who got to close. She killed them quickly and then dropped back down as she ejected the empty clip. She gripped a new clip and slammed it into the gun looked up as a vampire came over the barrier and looked down at her. She snapped the gun up and fired a bullet into the vampires head. She smiled as the vampire turned to ash. Glancing over she watched as two wolves collapsed to the ground dead. She looked back to Kim who dropped back down and reloaded her pistol. Shego stood up and was ready to fire when a bullet slammed into her shoulder knocking her back down.

"SHEGO" Kim screamed as she ran to Shego's side as she pulled her back to the barrier.

"Kim go, you need to go now" Shego said to her as her blood steamed out of the wound.

"I'm not leaving you" Kim said as she moved her hands to stop the bleeding.

"NOW GODDAMN IT, YOU'RE NO GOOD TO US DEAD" Shego roared at her as she pushed Kim away.

Kim quickly shot back to Shego and kissed her, "I love you" she whispered as she stroked Shego's face.

"I love you too, and I promise I'll find you" Shego whispered to Kim.

Kim looked at her as a lone tear slipped from her eyes as she looked at her love laying on the floor bleeding from a silver bullet wound. Shego looked at her and smiled a reassuring smile to her. Suddenly two bullets struck near Kim making her jump and move to the back door. She looked to see Shego standing up shooting at the vampires who were coming after her. Shego glanced back at her and screamed at her to run again and Kim watched as another bullet caught Shego just below her ribcage.

Kim stepped back and fought herself on wither or not to help Shego. The answer came quick when a vampire dropped in front of her and reached out for her. Kim quickly backed up as the male vampire walked towards her slowly. Her foot caught a pipe and tripped her up knocking her to the ground with a loud thud. The vampire smiled at her as she tried to back away from it using her hands. The vampire stopped and looked behind her causing Kim to look as well. Suddenly she was grabbed and threw away from what was going on. She flew almost sixty feet and slammed into a dumpster hard leaving an imprint of her body in the sheet metal. She looked up to see the man who had just thrown her away from the violence. The man had her gun up and fired into the building and then started walking towards her.

Kim pulled out her other two pistols and pointed them at the man who walked towards her. She staggered a bit as her bones hurt from the impact with the metal. She looked as the man walked towards her and she knew one thing he was a vampire. She couldn't make out any features of the man but there was something about him she recognized. He stopped a few feet from the light of the pole light and she heard him growl at her. She watched as the man twitched and moved his head violently and she heard flesh ripping. As soon as he stopped he stretched and took a few steps into the pole light. Kim's eyes shot wide as she stared at the man who stood in the light and looked at her. Her pistols lowered as she took a few steps back and stared into the vampire's eyes. "Ron?" she gasped looking at the vampire as he stopped in the light and looked at her with a smile.


	5. Chapter 4:True Love

**Hey ya'll a quick update for all my fans and those who love this story. i couldn't help it i had it stuck in my head and i couldn't get it out. i will be posting the mix i made next time i post and i hope yall like it as well. well here is the new chapter enjoy and please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**True Love**

"_Yeah we are, but for tonight it's me and you" Kim said giving Shego a kiss on the neck as she pulled her back into her arms. Kim reached over and turned out the light on the nightstands as her free hand explored Shego's bare back._

_Shego emitted a soft purring like sound as she smiled and began to kiss Kim back. She wrapped her arms around Kim's slender frame as her lips moved down Kim's soft fleshy neck. Suddenly her ears picked up on the sound of a car door closing and she pulled away from Kim. She looked towards the window as she lifted her nose and sniffed the air. She picked up the sour smell of vampires, about eight vampires. She jumped off of Kim and quickly threw her clothes to her. She grabbed her own clothes and placed them on as Kim did the same._

_Shego checked Kim's guns really quick as she passed them each back to her. Shego then reached into one of the bags and pulled out a sawed off pistol grip shotgun. She quietly pumped it just enough to see it was loaded with UV buckshot. She closed it back up and threw the bag over her shoulder and hurriedly walked to the door and stopped Kim just as she saw the shadows of the vampires in the window. She looked back to Kim and leaned in to give her a quick kiss before the fight ensued. She turned back to the door and looked to see the handle start to turn. She quickly snapped the gun up and fired the shotgun into the door._

XX

Shego's eyes opened as some bullets flew over her head and slammed into the wall in front of her. She groaned softly as she looked to her shoulder and then to her left side just under her ribcage. She could feel the silver bullets were still inside of her making her weaker by the second. She looked to see the smoke of the silver rising out of the wounds. She growled as she knew she couldn't change into her wolf form until the bullets were taken out. Aside from that she needed blood to fix herself fully and repair her body.

She ejected the clip to her pistol and saw it was and almost full clip. She rolled onto her stomach and slowly crawled towards the exit where Kim had ran. She moved and she could tell she was leaving a blood trail behind her. She knew all she had to do was find Kim get to her car and get the hell away from this place before Kim got caught. As she slowly crawled she stopped when she noticed one of Kim's pistols laying near a pile of ash. Suddenly she smelled a vampire near by as well as Kim. _Fuck, did they get her, _she thought as she crawled forward quickly. She poked her head out of the door and quickly stopped when she saw Kim. Her eyes grew wide when she saw a male vampire in front of Kim walking towards her slowly.

"Shoot him" she mumbled as she crawled towards them slowly. She stopped when Kim's guns lowered and she said a name as she lowered the guns. _No Kim, get out of there, _Shego thought as she struggled to get to her feet. She gripped a hold of a drainage pipe and pulled herself up as she looked right at the vampire. She growled as she stood up slowly, and she felt two things change on her. Her teeth turned into the wolf's teeth as her eyes became the amber orbs of the wolf. She growled more as the silver bullets burned her more and more as her muscles moved. Her eyes focused on the vampire as she took a few steps towards Kim.

XX

Kim stared at Ron unaware of Shego advancing towards them both. Her eyes wide as she looked at his ragged tooth smile. His head suddenly snapped back and the interlocking teeth turned back to normal. She looked on as the blood red eyes were now his brilliant blue eyes and he looked right at her. Without thinking about it she ran forward as he did and they wrapped her arms around him as he did the same. Suddenly Ron pushed her back and she looked at him confused as he kept shaking his head. He looked back at her with blood red eyes and two fangs hanging down from his mouth.

"Ron, what the hell happened to you?" Kim said as she looked at him.

"I'm a vampire Kim, but I haven't fed yet. I am fighting my hunger right now trying not to kill you" Ron growled as he stepped back from Kim.

"Ron, there is a cure I can help you" Kim said causing Ron to look right at her.

"A cure?" he questioned as he looked at her.

Suddenly he was grabbed and thrown into the wall on the other side of the ally. Kim gasped when she saw a bleeding and wounded Shego standing there looking at him. Ron quickly got up and hissed at Shego as she growled at him. Thinking quick she ran in-between Ron and Shego and raised her hands up. She placed one hand on Shego's uninjured shoulder and looked at her and then she looked back to Ron. Both of them were growling and snarling at each other but didn't move for fear of harming Kim. Suddenly Shego began to collapse and Kim quickly caught her before she hit the ground. She turned back to look at Ron who was looking on and not able to say anything.

"Ron, I promise to come for you once the cure has been made…I swear it" Kim said as she hefted Shego up causing the green skinned woman to groan in pain.

"Go, I'll see you around KP" Ron said as he turned and began to scale the wall behind him.

Kim looked up as Ron stopped at the top of the building and looked down at them. Shego groaned again causing Kim to look back to her and begin to move her towards the exit of the ally. She looked around and saw no threat near by and she took advantage of that. She quickly moved back towards the motel until she saw Shego's car. Moving quickly she covered the ground in no time even with Shego holding onto her. She opened the backdoor of the car and carefully laid Shego down causing her to roar out in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'll take care of you as soon as we are safe" Kim whispered as she kissed Shego on the head in a motherly way.

Kim climbed into the driver's seat as she sat her pistols on the passenger seat. She started the car and drove away from the small town at high speeds as some state troops drove by her. She glanced back to Shego as she roared out in pain from the bullets still lodged in her. She left the small town and sped towards the west as she saw the sun's rays behind her. She knew that they would be safe from vampires but werewolves was a different story. She needed to go somewhere that she could mask their scent but also not spotted by the law. She stopped when she saw what she was looking for.

She turned down a dirt road and drove slowly until she saw the old abandoned building. She parked the car and looked as the stream flowed by the house. She got out and ran over to the house and opened the door. She looked in and saw that half of the second floor and roof had collapsed. She quickly kicked the debris out of the way over into a pile where she could spread bedding out for them. Kim quickly turned back to the car and went to the back and pulled Shego out and slowly they made their way to the house.

"Sit here, I'll be back in a few minutes, I promise" Kim said softly.

She looked as Shego nodded slowly, weakly and it scared Kim deeply. She ran back out to the car and grabbed the duffle bags, a few guns, and a first aid kit. She looked up at the pine trees around the rundown house. She ran the stuff inside and cam back out with a shotgun in hand. She saw that they weren't UV rounds but normal buckshot and quickly closed the action of the gun. She snapped it up and looked down the bead and sighted it on the branches of the tree. She quickly fired a shot and watched as some branches fell to the ground. She pumped the gun again and fired another shot knocking down more branches to the ground. She pumped it one last time and fired the gun a final time and watched as a final clump of branches fell to the ground.

She darted forward and scooped the branches up in her arms and ran back inside of the house. She looked over to Shego who gripped her pistol and looked at her as she cleaned the needles off of the branches. She looked over to Shego and carefully moved her over to the bed of pine needles. Shego groaned and growled the whole way over to the bed of pine needles. Her wounds were still smoking from the silver bullets stuck inside of her flesh. Kim felt a few tears slip loose from her eyes as she looked at the two bullet wounds in her girlfriend's body. She turned around and reached into a duffle bag and pulled out a multi-tool. She looked back to Shego as she opened it up and exposed the needle nose pliers inside. She then ripped her shirt off exposing the green tinged skin of Shego. She looked at Shego and asked if she was ready to which Shego just nodded her head.

Kim brought the pliers close to the hole in Shego's shoulder and slowly placed them in causing Shego to growl out in pain and squeezed Kim's leg. Kim moved the pliers as carefully as she could searching for the slug in Shego's shoulder. She finally found it and gripped the slug with the pliers and quickly pulled the slug out. As soon as the slug was pulled from the wound Shego screamed out as new blood flowed from the wound. Kim quickly shot down and kissed her to take her mind from the pain she was going through. She tipped her head to Shego's as she moved the pliers to the second wound just below Shego's ribcage. She slowly moved and looked when she saw the slug was visible on the other side of Shego's flesh.

She opened the knife up in the multi-tool and gently cut the skin to expose the bullet. She pulled the bullet out and listened as Shego groaned again from the pain. Kim quickly pulled her shirt off and exposed her own breast but neither noticed their condition. Kim stabbed the knife into the shirt and pulled it straight down cutting the shit into strips. She wrapped them around the wounds and looked to Shego who still looked very weak. "What else do you need to get through this?" Kim asked in a worried tone.

"Blood…" Shego started weakly, "human blood."

Kim looked down at her as her eyes fluttered lightly and Kim knew what to do. She placed the knife's blade onto the palm of her hands and inhaled deeply. She quickly pulled the knife across he hand cutting her hand open spilling her blood. She moved her hand over to Shego's mouth and gently lifted her head up and placed her bleeding hand to Shego's mouth. Shego gently placed her mouth over the wound and let Kim's sweet tasting blood flow into her mouth. Her eyes began to open up to reveal her amber eyes and the slit pupils looked right to Kim. Kim's eyes were closed and it almost seemed that she was having an orgasm. Her breathing was deep and her body moved ever so slightly as she tipped her head down and kept breathing.

"Samantha" Kim said weakly.

Shego saw it Kim was starting to go pale from the blood Shego was taking from her. Shego quickly released Kim's hand and watched as Kim passed out onto the floor next to her. Shego quickly got up and feeling the blood Kim had just given her already take effect. She pulled one of the strips of Kim's shirt off of herself and wrapped it around Kim's hand. She then gently laid Kim on her back and looked down at her as she breathed slowly. She knew she had to keep her warm so Shego quickly morphed into her wolf form and staggered slightly as the blood began to take a full effect. She walked over to Kim and laid down next to Kim and rested her head across Kim's chest keeping her warm. Shego whined softly as her eyes looked over to Kim's sleeping face. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep still in wolf form.

XX

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU LET HER GO? WE CHANGED YOU BECAUSE YOU KNOW HER AND CAN GET CLOSE TO HER" Bonnie screamed as she got into Ron's face.

"BECAUSE SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND SHE SAID SHE HAD A CURE" Ron roared back getting into Bonnie's face and not backing down.

Bonnie backhanded Ron sending him flying across the darkened warehouse. He landed with a loud thud and before he could react Bonnie was on top of him. He snarled at her but she smacked him hard across the face making him silent quickly. She pulled him back up so their eyes were inches apart. Suddenly Bonnie kissed him making his eyes grow wide in shock. Suddenly she pulled back and stood up and dragged him to the side wall of the warehouse. Suddenly she kicked her foot out and pulled it back in before the sun could do to much damage to her skin. She quickly shoved Ron's left hand outside into the sun causing him to roar out in pain. She then pulled him back in and looked at his burnt hand and then into his eyes.

"Listen very closely to what I have to say, one, you are a new blood, you can't beat me because I have centuries of experience. Two, you need to feed to fix your hand, luckily we have a dinner for you. Three I have claimed you as my mate now, you are mine and no more dealing with Kim. Now feed" Bonnie said looking at Ron as his hand smoked.

She pulled him to his feet and motioned to him to follow her deeper into the warehouse. He slowly walked behind her as she led him into a large room where Yori and two other vampires waited for them. Ron looked to see a boy and girl of about ten clinging together looking at the vampires. Ron stopped and looked to Bonnie who grabbed him by his arm and led him down to the kids. Bonnie pushed Ron forward and the two children looked back up at him. He slowly turned and looked back to Bonnie who nodded but he shook his head.

Bonnie nodded to Yori and she pulled her knife out and flashed one of the children in the arm. The ten year old girl screamed out as the blood rolled out of her arm onto the floor. The scent of the blood slammed into Ron's nose making his eyes change blood red as he stared at the blood. Dripping from the girl's arm and he couldn't control himself anymore. His teeth became a collection of daggers and he shot forward and grabbed the girl. He sunk his teeth into the throat of the ten year old girl sending blood flying across his face and floor.

The boy's screams of terror filled Ron's ears making his thirst for their blood all the more stronger. He quickly drained the girl of all her blood and turned to look at the boy. Blood covered his mouth as he assumed an almost hunched backed predatory poise as he looked right to the boy. The boy tried to scurry across the floor away from him but Ron jumped through the air and pinned the child to the ground and sank his teeth in. the boy screamed out as he felt the teeth slice through his flesh. Ron violently shook his head ripping the flesh away spilling blood across the floor. He shot down and began to drain the boy of his blood. When he was done he stood up slowly and looked at his hand to see it was fully healed now.

"Now, you are a vampire" Bonnie said in a seductive tone as she dragged her fingers across his blood soaked chin.

XX

Kim's eyes fluttered a bit and she opened them and moaned softly as she reached up and rubbed her head. She felt something soft laying across her flat stomach and she sat up slowly and looked to see what it was. She looked at a sleeping black wolf that kept her warm. She reached out and softly stroked the head of Shego's wolf form causing the wolf to pick its head up and look at her. Kim smiled as Shego morphed back into her human form.

"Kim, I'm so happy you are ok" Shego purred as she kissed Kim tenderly.

"I was more worried about you" Kim said with a smile.

"I love you, but you need to stay here tonight, I have to go out alone" Shego said as she laid back down next to Kim. As she did she laid her arms and legs over Kim's body in a protective posture.

""Why?" Kim asked looking at her.

"It's a full moon tonight, and the wolf takes over, and aside from that I become a true lycan. When I am a true lycan I can't control my actions" Shego said looking at her in the soft green eyes she loved.

"Ok, I trust you" Kim said softly as she nuzzled her head into neck.

XX

The moon was starting to rise and cast its soft white glow across the woods. Shego got up careful not to disturb Kim and quietly she slipped out of the abandoned house. Kim's eyes opened a few seconds after Shego left and she quietly got up and left the same way Shego had. She trailed Shego for about a mile until she saw her standing in a meadow alone. The moon light hit Shego making her glow in the soft white light and Kim looked on as Shego doubled over growling and gripping onto her stomach. Her knees lifted higher as her ankles lifted higher. Her skin began to rip away from her body falling to the grass in pieces. The front of the face looked like the wolf only longer and more defined. She stretched her arms and shook she black fur and looked around the clearing.

Kim stood there in the brush awe struck by the fact that Shego had became a werewolf like she had seen in many movies. Shego walked slowly through the meadow but stopped and let out a loud and powerful howl. Kim looked on in utter amazement as she stared at the lycan walking around. She was so focused on Shego she never noticed that the wind changed and now was blowing straight to Shego. Kim studied the movement of the muscles under Shego's skin as well as the way the fur bristled lightly.

The lycan stopped in its tracks and looked right in Kim's direction. Shego's nose went into the air and it picked the scent of a human nearby and she licked her lips. She barked and growled as she suddenly ran straight in Kim's direction. Kim was far to mesmerized by the fact that Shego was running on two legs. But she snapped out of it when she saw that Shego was running straight for her. She watched as Shego ran straight for her and she didn't seem to slow down. She roared out as her clawed hands were set ablaze by her green plasma. She jumped into the air and landed right in front of Kim and roared at her making Kim fall onto her back.

"SAMANTHA IT'S ME" Kim screamed causing the bipedal wolf to stop and look at her. Kim slowly reached up and in a soft voice she said, "It's me my love".

She stroked the side of the wolf's face and the wolf instantly recognized the touch and the voice. Suddenly the wolf picked her up in its arms and ran with her back towards the house. They were back at the house in a matter of minutes and the wolf carried her back inside. It sat her down and looked down at her as she stood about two feet shorter then the lycan. Kim smiled at her as she felt safe near this wolf version of Shego. She reached up and stroked the soft black fur of the wolf's face.

"We have to talk when you get back in the morning, I love you and be safe out there tonight" Kim said as she looked at the wolf. The wolf made a soft purring sound before it disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

Kim woke up in the morning to find a fully nude Shego laying next to her on the pine bed. She reached over and stoked the jet black locks of the woman she loved. She thought about how three days Shego almost died to keep her alive. Her love for her must have been strong enough to risk her life over. She though of the same thing about how she would do the same for her in a heartbeat. Even though Shego was a werewolf she still needed protection as well. She thought about everything that has happened to her, her family being killed, her falling in love with Shego, and Ron becoming the enemy. She kept thinking about Shego and how much she loved her, and she could see death itself couldn't break them apart.

"Morning pumpkin" Shego said softly causing Kim to jump.

"Hey babe, are you ready to leave, we can talk on the road" Kim said looking to Shego.

"Yeah let me get dressed and then we can get going, how's your hand?" Shego asked as she began to get dressed.

"It's fine still stings a bit, where is Go City?" Kim asked as she watched Shego dress herself.

"South west Wisconsin" Shego said as they carried things outside.

"Well let's get going" Kim said with a smile.


	6. Chapter Five: New Threats and New Allies

**Hey y'all after seeing how much you wanted a new chapter i started this last night but i finished it as soon as i was off work at 6am. i am beet to hell but i wanted to get this up for y'all. i want to see how bad y'all want the next chapter. i will say that the next chapter to come will have somthing in it for everyone that is long over due. well after you read this chapter read the music mix i have made for the story and give me your thoughts on that as well thanks and please R&R**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**New Threats and New Allies**

A lone and wounded vampire and through the back streets of a small town in Illinois called Havana. She gripped her bleeding and injured left arm ash she stumbled and fell to the ground. She glanced back up and saw a figure jump over her from building to building. Her blood red eyes grew wide with fright as she got up and started to run again. She ran for a building in front of her but stopped when a golf ball fell in front of her on the road. Suddenly the ball exploded sending silver spikes flying at her. She screamed out in pain as it pinned her to a wall. She looked around trying to get free from the spikes that pinned her to the wall. She looked up as a man dropped down in front of her and slowly walked towards her.

He was a larger man but he also had plenty of muscle for himself. He wore a kilt as well as a shirt that was a green color. He had a red beard and thinning hair that he had still managed to get into a pony tail. He had silver weapons around his chest and waist. Next to them were pistols loaded with all kinds of ammo ready for any kind of monster. He pulled out a silver bladed knife and walked over and looked at the wounded vampire who hissed at him.

"Van Helsing" she hissed at him.

"Not anymore, not since Dracula got away from me. I'm now known as Duff Killigan" he said as he looked her in the eyes.

"The Dark Lord will never be found" she hissed as she struggled against the spikes.

"Struggle all you want you're mine, the great thing about silver with vampires, I can use a normal gun to finish you off" he said as he stabbed the knife into her gut.

The vampire screeched in pain as Duff twisted the knife making the vampire scream out in more pain. Duff pulled out a .357 magnum revolver and placed it to her head. He fired a shot and watched as her head snapped back and then forward to hang loosely. Suddenly she burned up into ashes and Duff looked on as the knife clattered to the road. He started cleaning up the evidence of the vampire and he were ever there when three black SUVs pulled up. He looked as the doors opened and out stepped men who looked at him. Just then a man walked up and looked at him and the man smiled at him.

"Will Du and the Slayers, what can I do for you?" He said as he picked up his knife and holstered his pistol.

"We need your skills, what would you say if we found away to end werewolves and vampires once and for all" Will said looking at him.

"Well, if that's the case what do you need me to do?" Duff said walking over to him.

"Hunt down these two, The black hared woman is a werewolf named Shego. As for the redhead she is a human, Kim Possible. She is the way to end the vampires and werewolves, her blood can be used as a biological weapon against them" Will said as he passed the two photos of Kim and Shego to Duff.

"So kill the wolf, catch the girl" Duff said as he looked at the pictures.

"Yes" Will said simply looking to Duff.

"I can do that" Duff said with smile as he walked over to his motorcycle.

XX

Kim sat in the passenger seat of the car as they drove across the farm lands of eastern Illinois. She looked out as the green corn rows shot by her and it seemed almost peaceful. She felt as a hand took hers and she looked over to Shego who smiled at her as she kissed Kim's hand. Kim smiled back as a crop dusting plane flew over them towards another field. Kim looked back out a window and watched as they passed a farm house. Kim watched as some children played outside, they also played with their mother. Kim smiled as she watched the children throw a ball back and forth between each other. Kim thought about having a family after all of this was over. She wondered if Shego would want a family once she was human again.

"Samantha" Kim said looking back to her.

"Yeah?" Shego said as she still focused on the road in front of her.

"Would you want a family after all of this is over?" Kim said in a soft voice.

"Yes I would, and I would love to have one with you" Shego said softly as she leaned over and kissed Kim.

"Now on to what I wanted to talk to you about, I want you to explain the whole thing with the lycan virus. Like how you can become a normal wolf anytime you want but with a full moon you become what I saw last night?" Kim said looking over to her.

Shego sighed as she knew this question was going to come sooner or later. She glanced back at Kim who was looking at her waiting for the answer from her. She smiled as she spotted a small roadside dinner and pulled in. "We can talk while we eat" Shego said as she parked the car. Kim got out first and since it was the middle of the day Shego knew she didn't need UV rounds but she did however need silver bullets. She loaded the desert eagle with a clip of silver bullets and placed it into its holster. She clipped the button so the pistol was held in place. She grabbed a denim jacket and climbed out of the car and walked over to join Kim as she put it on.

"Have I ever told you how hot you look in that denim jacket of your's?" Kim said with a smile as she took Shego's hand in hers.

Shego smiled as she kissed Kim softly and walked towards the dinner. They walked in and instantly Shego picked up the scent of another werewolf in the dinner. She tensed up and Kim noticed it and asked her if she wanted to leave but Shego shook her head. A man walked up and motioned them to sit anywhere they pleased so both Shego and Kim took a booth by a window. Kim ordered herself a soda while Shego got a coffee for herself. Shego scanned the room looking for the other wolf who would already know she is there. She scanned the whole restaurant and saw no one who the werewolf scent came from. She knew there was one there but where the wolf was, was beyond her. They ordered their food and had their food brought to them in only ten minuets.

"Ok, please start to explain" Kim said as she took a bite of her cheeseburger.

"Ok the normal wolf that you always see, well that's the new evolution of the virus" Shego started as she cut into her steak. "The original virus is what you saw during the full moon last night. There are traces of it in the new virus but it evolved to protect itself because the original virus was being destroyed to quickly. As for why you saw that lycan last night, well I can't fully control the lycan yet so every month I change. Dives a whole new definition to that time of the month" Shego finished with a chuckle as she ate through her steak.

"Are their any who can control the lycan?" Kim asked as she dipped some fries into some BBQ sauce.

"Yes, Drakken the leader of the werewolves. He's over seven hundred years old, aside from turning me into an animal I'm immortal like the vampires" Shego said as she to ate some fries.

"Wow, well I'll be right back I need to use the restroom" Kim said getting up and leaving the table.

Shego nodded and watched as the redhead walked away from her. Shego couldn't help herself but watch Kim walk away and as she did she picked up Kim's scent. Shego loved Kim's scent, that smell of cinnamon made her mouth water every time she focused on it. Shego had dubbed it to be Kim's natural pheromone scent because it was the only scent that stayed the same on Kim. Shego froze when she picked up a new and over powering scent, the other werewolf was near, very near. Her eyes turned to a middle aged man who took a seat across from her in Kim's seat. He has gray hair and a defined chin as well as blue eyes. He wore a cook's outfit and Shego knew why she hadn't seen him before when she searched for him. He looked at her and gave her a soft smile. Shego didn't buy it for a second, she reached into the jacket and unsnapped the gun.

"Slow down beautiful, I'm not going to hurt you, I am Senior Senior Senior" the man said with a Hispanic accent as he held up his hands.

"Wait, are you JR's dad?" Shego asked looking at him.

"Yes I am, and my son has told me of you two, better yet what that girl has…the cure, she is the cure" he said with a smile.

Shego managed to get her pistol out and kept it hidden under table. Senior heard the sound of the pistol hammer cocking and knew that the pistol was pointed at him. He looked at her as her eyes turned an amber color as she stared at him. "We are going to leave this dinner without a problem. My gun is loaded with silver hollow points, I can crack three rounds off, be out to the car with Kim, and we'll be gone before your body even hits the ground" Shego growled at him as he looked back at her.

"You don't understand my dear" he said as he reached into his cook's apron and pulled out a folded leather object.

She looked as he sat it down on the table and slid it across to Shego. She looked at it skeptically and then back up to the older man who just nodded at it. Slowly she reached forward with her left hand and undid the straps that held the leather together. She unrolled the leather and looked to see maps, money, as well as fake Ids, and passports. She picked the Id for herself up and looked at it and saw how ell done it was. The name said _Amber Michaels _while Kim's said _Melissa Michaels. _She looked back to the older man who sat two golden bands down on the table next to the papers.

"Congratulations, you two are now a married couple on your way across country to see the sights. The map will has all the back roads from here to Go City as well as all of the safe houses with werewolves and vampires who want the cure. After Go City, I suggest you go to Barrow Alaska, there is a colony of vampires there who want to be human again. They will be overjoyed to do some work with Kim" he said looking at her with a smile. "Oh yes, and two thousand dollars to help you along the way."

Shego looked at him dumbfounded as she slowly placed the pistol back into her holster. She looked at everything as the man looked at her and smiled at her. She nodded at him as Kim walked up and looked down at everything in front of Shego and before she could say anything Shego grabbed her hand. She placed the ring onto her left ring finger as she did the same with her own finger.

"What's going on?" she asked looking at both Shego and the old man.

"We are a married couple going across country to see the sights darling" Shego said with a smile as she stood up and kissed her.

"Huh?" Kim said looking to Shego with a slight smile as the old man stood up.

"I gave this stuff to you two, because I am on your side…I want the cure" Senior said looking at them both.

"Thank you" Shego said with a smile.

"Go and good luck" The man said with a smile.

Kim and Shego walked out of the dinner towards their car carrying the new documents. They climbed into their car but stopped quickly when the glass was tapped on. Shego looked up to see an Illinois state trooper on both sides of the car looking at them. She rolled down the window and as she did she sniffed the air and she knew they were both human. "Is their a problem officer?" she asked looking at the one on her side.

"May I see both of your Ids ma'am, we just are checking really quick, we are on the look out for two people and they look just like you two" The man said with a slight smile.

Shego nodded and pulled out the new Ids she and Kim had just gotten. She handed them both to the man who took them and looked at them and then nodded as he passed them back to her. He wished them a good day as he and his partner walked into the dinner for lunch. Kim and Shego both breather a sigh of relief as the Ids had worked just fine. They drove towards the state line in the direction towards Go City. They pulled up a hill just as the sun was setting and they looked over the city as its lights started to kick on. Shego got out of the car and looked at her birth city, the one she hadn't been back to since she was nineteen. Shego lifted her nose and sniffed the air taking in the familiar scent of the city. She looked over to Kim who looked back at her and Shego smile.

"Welcome to my home town, My father is the Mayor, my mother is the Chief of Police, and my four brothers are the super heroes called Team Go. I used to be part of that team" Shego said as she activated her plasma and smiled to Kim.

"What caused that?" Kim asked as she climbed into the car with Shego.

"When I was fourteen I was playing in a tree house with my brothers, well it got hit by a comet, a multicolored comet. We all walked away with super powers, now that I am a werewolf I can use the powers in my wolf form. If you ask it makes my bad ass" Shego said with a smile as they drove into the city.

"So where are we going?" Kim asked as she looked around the city.

Shego looked in the direction of a giant tower that said 'GO'. she looked to Kim who saw it. Kim looked back to Shego who smiled at her as she said, "I wonder."

Shego drove up to the front of the building and slowly climbed out of the car and walked up to the front door. She glanced back as Kim walked up behind her and took her left hand in hers as she looked at the palm scanner. _I hope it still works, _she thought as she placed her hand on the scanner. She activated her plasma making it glow on the scanner. She watched as a white beam went down the length of her hand and then back up. It turned a bright green as the door opened and Shego slowly walked in leading Kim into the building. Her mind raced as she thought about how her brothers would react to seeing her after almost four years. They walked into an elevator that took them up to the top of the tower. Kim could see Shego was nervous so she shot over and kissed Shego.

"I'm nervous" Shego mumbled as she kissed Kim softly.

"It will be ok, they are still your brothers, and they will still love you" Kim said as the door opened.

They walked out and almost as soon as they did they heard the sound of plates falling on the ground. They looked over to see a man in a purple and black jumpsuit looking at them both. He had black hair with a purple tinge to it much like his skin and eyes. He stood there staring at Shego and Kim and Shego slightly smiled at him as she said "Hello Mego, well Michael."

"Shego" he gasped as she stared at the two women in front of him.

XX

JR sat in a chair tied down with silver chains wrapped around his hands and legs. He looked up at Duff as he sat some tools and various other objects down on a table. JR's face was unmarred thanks to him being a werewolf, and Duff was getting fed up with it. He glanced past Duff to see Will Du and Betty standing on the other side of the table watching what was about to happen. JR had never made it to Go City like Shego had wanted him to do. Instead about two days after he had left he had been captured and held by The Slayers. Now they had brought in the legendary Van Helsing to get the information out of him that they had failed to get.

"Where are they going?" Duff asked turning to face JR. As he did he noticed that Duff's right hand was wrapped in a silver chain.

"Fuck off Van Helsing" JR snarled at him.

"Wrong answer" Duff said with a smile.

In a split second Duff's right fist flew out and connected with JR's lower jaw. The impact sent blood flying out of his mouth and onto the floor. Just as he turned to look back at Duff he sent an uppercut causing JR's head to snap back sending more blood flying into the air. Duff kept punching JR in the face for a good five minuets until his arm grew tired of beating JR. Stepping back he let out a sigh and un wrapped the bloody chain from his blood soaked hand.

"You ain't making this easy on yourself" Duff said as he looked at JR.

"So, I've been a monster my whole life. I just wanted to get cured and if it cost me my life to protect that cure then so be it" JR said with a weakened smile as he looked to Duff.

"Well JR, that's to bad for you" Duff said as he talked behind JR. Without warning Duff wrapped the chain around JR's neck and pulled it down to his hands and hooked it up. He looked to JR who had his head back as the chain held him in place. Duff walked back over to a table and picked up a syringe filled with a purple liquid. He tapped it and pressed the plunger forward a bit to get all of the air bubbles out of it. "Have you ever heard of the wolfsbane flower?" Duff asked looking over to JR.

"Yes, the original idea of a cure to being a werewolf" JR growled as he tried to struggle against the silver chains.

"Correct, that was my idea back in 1060" Duff said with a chuckle as he walked over to JR.

"1060...how the hell are you still alive?" JR asked in a shocked tone as he looked over to Duff.

"Simple, I've had a taste of immortal blood, I have to have an injection of vampire blood once a year to keep me going. I'll stop once I've slain Dracula, but for now you are my objective. I found out that wolfsbane actually speeds up transformation in a werewolf. It will turn you into a true lycan my boy" Duff said with a smile as he looked at JR.

"Yeah sure, if it weren't for these silver chains around me I'd believe that" JR said with a chuckle.

"I thought the same thing too, until I tried it for the hell of it. It still brings on the transformation, with the chains around you, it will dismember you. Now where are they?" Duff said in a sadistic tone ad he brought the needle to JR's neck.

"They are close" JR said with a sigh of defeat.

"How close?" Duff asked with a smile.

"They're up your ass" JR said with a chuckle.

Upon hearing this answer Duff growled as he stabbed the needle into JR's neck. He pushed the plunger down and watched as the liquid shot into JR's veins. He pulled the needle back out and took a step back as he watched his handy work start to play out. JR instantly began to roar out in pain as the serum filled his blood stream. His eyes became a bright orange color as his hair began to grow over his body. His hands began to elongate as his fingers became fur covered claws. His shirt began to rip as his muscles began to grow under his skin. As all this went on his face began to elongate as a muzzle of a wolf grew. He kept growing, all the while this was going on the silver chains were slicing deeper and deeper into his flesh. He continued to roar out in pain as the silver cut deeper and deeper into his flesh. Finally his howls of pain were cut off when the silver chain around his neck completely removed his head. Blood bushed out as more limbs were amputated by the silver chains. Duff smiled as he turned to look at Betty and Will.

"What now?" Will asked looking at him.

"Yes you just killed our only lead" Betty hissed looking at Duff.

"There are many more out there, and many of them don't have the will power he did" Duff said as he walked over and picked up his chains.

"Well what are you going to do?" Betty asked as she walked over next to him.

"Hunt them down, kill them one by one until we find the weak one" He said as he began to laugh.

* * *

**Here is the music mix i promised y'all thanks again Jay AKA Jordan for giving me a song to put in the mix. tell me what you think**

**1: Abracadvre by Kevin Sherwood ft. Elena Siegman  
2: Dragula by Rob Zombie  
3: Bloodlines by Dethklok  
4: Kiss From A Rose by Seal  
5: Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence  
6: ****Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine**  
7: Hero (The Legion Of Doom Remix) By Skillet  
8: **The Game by Disturbed**  
9: Oildale (Leave Me Alone) by Korn  
10:Mad World by Gary Jules  
11:Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin  
12:Monster by Skillet  
13:Voodoo by Godsmack  
14:**A Place For Us by Leigh Nash & Tyler James**  
15:Monster By Paramore

**16:****Stricken by Disturbed**

**17:****Wish I Had An Angel by Nightwish**

******18:********Running Up That Hill by Placebo**

******19:****The Diary Of Jane(acoustic) by Breaking Benjamin**

******Hope y'all like it**


	7. Chapter Six: Unbreakable Bonds

**Hey everyone a quick update just for yall. i desided with this chapter to introduce a new bad guy as well as hav a loving and tender part with kim and shego long live KIGO lol. i hope yall enjoy it please R&R**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Unbreakable Bonds**

Kim and Shego sat on a couch in Go Tower looking at Mego, The Wego Twins, and Hego. The four men looked at them both as they sat there holding hands and looking at them. It was an awkward reunion for the Team Go as none of them have seen Shego in almost four years. She had grown up a lot from their time as children and even from her time away from the team. They could tell something was different about her from when they had first seen her. Since she had been back she told them her being a werewolf, and each of them found it hard to believe.

"So, let me try to wrap my mind around this, you left the team and city because you are a werewolf?" Hego said with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, like I have been saying for the past hour" Shego growled in an irritated tone as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, it is kind of hard to believe" Mego said shrugging his shoulders.

Shego let out and irritated sigh as she threw her hands up in defeat. She looked over to Kim who chuckled slightly at how Shego acted. Kim quickly wiped the grin off of her face as she saw Shego scowl at her. Kim had an idea hit her so she looked to Shego and smiled. "Show them" she said looking to Shego who raised an eyebrow at what she said.

Shego tipped her head down and thought about what Kim had just said and knew it was a good idea. She nodded slightly and stood up and walked around the couch, as she did she motioned Kim to follow her. Kim got up and walked over next to her and just as she did Shego began to strip down. She smiled when she heard her brothers protest her choice of striping down in front of them. When she was done she stood before them fully nude. She closed her eyes and focused on the wolf inside of her and slowly stretched her arms up into the air. Her eyes flashed open and when they did amber eyes were seen by all. Suddenly her body lurched forward and out of her body sprang the wolf. The black furred animal landed on its four paws and as it did, it watched the four men's reactions.

After about a minute of that Shego transformed back into her human self and took the clothes from Kim. She dressed herself quickly and stared at her brothers in front of her. Placing her left hand on her hip and arching an eyebrow she said, "Believe me now?" She smiled when all four slowly nodded and then regained themselves.

"Ok we got it…" the one twin known as Walter started.

"But what about her?" the other twin known as William finished.

"She is the cure to it all, werewolves and vampires. And well I'm in love with her" Shego said as she took Kim's hand in hers.

"In love with her?" Hego said with a chuckle again finding this hard to believe.

"Easy way again pumpkin?" Shego said looking at Kim who nodded. Shego smiled as she leaned in and kissed her in front of her brothers making them all gasp out loud. Shego looked back to them and arched an eyebrow making all of her brothers quiet down.

"How do you think mom and dad will fell knowing that their only daughter is a dyke" Hego growled as he slammed his fist down hard on a table. As he did his hand came aglow with a blue light as his super strength kicked in.

"First off, don't you ever fucking call her or me a dyke again or you'll be dealing with the wolf side of me" Shego growled as she shot across the room and got in Hego's face. Her green eyes were now amber orbs as she looked into Hego's eyes. When he saw this he took a few steps back and watched as a low growl came from deep with in her. "Second off how the fuck do you think they will feel knowing their only daughter is a goddamn monster, a monster who has killed people? Huh what the hell do you think they will say?"

"She's right Hego, listen to her. I mean so what if she is a lesbian, he is a werewolf, that's the big problem. And if Kim is the cure and the chance to save our sister then we should focus on that" Mego said as he looked to Shego who shot him a soft and tender look as her eyes became green once more.

"Alright, you two can stay here as long as you want. Shego, your room is the same since you have left. You two can stay there and do what ever you need to get the cure" Hego said with a defeated sigh knowing all to well he Mego was right.

"Thank you Henry" Shego said looking to Hego with a smile.

She looked at him as he nodded and then turned to Kim as she grabbed their bags. Shego led the way down the hall towards her old room in Go Tower. As she walked she looked at the old newspaper articles that had been framed. Each of them were detailing accounts of the heroic actions to save the city. In many of them there were pictures of Shego with her brothers. She smiled as she closed her eyes trying to push the memories away of when she was happy. She looked over to Kim who was next to her and that reminded her that she is happy once again.

She opened the door to her old room and looked around at everything to see it hadn't been changed. Candles were in the one corner of the room as was a king sized bed. Shego sat the bags down and looked at the green and black pattered room and then over to Kim who sat down on the bed. Shego smiled as she walked over to her and gently brushed her fingers on her cheek. She lifted Kim's chin to look her in the eye and as she did she pulled her up to her feet. She kissed her as she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close to her body heat.

"We're safe now princess" Shego said softly as she stroked Kim's hair.

XX

_**(One Month Later)**_

Kim grunted as she fell hard onto the sparing mat under her. She looked over to Shego who was smiling at her and egging her on. Kim jumped up and got into a fighting stance as she looked at Shego. Shego activated her plasma and ran straight at Kim who was ready for her. Kim jumped back as the green plasma on Shego's hands swung by her sending a small wave of heat over her. Kim jumped up and kicked her feet off the wall sending her flying over Shego's head. Kim tucked into a roll as she landed on the ground.

Spinning around she began to do back flips as Shego lunged at her. She looked as plasma trails were left behind Shego as she came for Kim. Shego swung her plasma and it burned a mark into Kim's tank top. Kim jumped away and looked at her tank top and then to Shego who was breathing heavily. Shego smiled as she looked at the burned tank top and the slightly frayed shorts. Shego's own sparing clothes where torn exposing some of her light green flesh was exposed. Kim panted lightly as she looked at Shego suddenly jumped at her.

Shego slammed into the knocking her down to the ground, just what Kim wanted her to do. Kim kicked Shego over her head and smiled when she heard Shego grunt when she hit the floor. She got to her Knees quickly and as she did she spun Shego around and pulled her under her body. As she did she crossed Shego's arms and used her weight to pin her to the mat. She looked down to Shego and smiled as she kissed her.

"Good job cupcake, now you need to learn a secret place on both vampires and werewolves. Hit it once when the wolves are in human form and it will bring a wolf to its knees, the same with vampires" Shego said looking at Kim.

"Where is it?" Kim said looking as Shego.

Shego turned around and lifted her shirt op and as she did she took Kim's hand and placed it onto her back bone. "The spot is in the small of the back, right here" Shego started as she moved Kim's hand over a soft spot in her flesh. "For the maximum results you want to slam the heal of your hand into that spot…go ahead and hit it."

"What, no" Kim said pulling her hand back from Shego.

"Do it, the pain I will feel will be nothing compared to loosing you. Now do it so you can see the results" Shego said from over her shoulder.

Kim looked at her as she slowly nodded and braced herself for the pain to come. Kim looked at her hand and to the spot where her hand was just at. She opened her hand up and quickly shot it forward into the spot. Shego's head snapped up into the air as she howled out in pain from the impact. Kim jumped back as she watched the raven haired woman fall to the ground still roaring in pain. Shooting to her lover's side quickly she rolled her over and looked into her eyes.

"Well done princess" Shego said with a smile as she kissed Kim.

XX

It had been almost two months since Betty had started hunting Kim and Shego, and she was getting nowhere. They had dropped off of the radar completely and there hasn't been any sighting of them. She did have an idea on what to do with Shego however. The woman could be used as a weapon like many werewolves before her. She knew Shego would be a good weapon to add to her collection of werewolves and vampires. She looked into a monitor to see her collection of weapons as they moved around their cages.

She reached forward and picked up some files that sat in front of her and began to read through them. They were of the latest werewolf that had caught. He was going through a new test that would graph malleable metal across his skull and chest. By doing this a silver bullet can't kill this wolf. The procedure was a success and the metal and been perfectly fused to the bones. She read that while they were inside of the wolf they had placed a mind control chip into the brain. The wolf like all of the others as well as the vampires were under her control.

She was about to turn the weapons loose to hunt down a human and monster. Will and Van Helsing were hunting as hard as they could but it was still hard to find them. They had been to just about every large city in the country trying to pick up their trail. They had been to Go City, Chicago, Los Angelus, Vegas, and San Antonio, and they have found no sign of them anywhere. Right now they were in Miami following a possible lead.

She took a cigarette out of her pack and lit it quickly taking in the nicotine. Helping to calm herself down she got up and walked to the window in the back of her office. She looked through the window she listened to the sounds of new werewolves howling and barking. She watched as a few men stuck cattle prods into the cages and she saw the blue light of the electricity shocking the wolves. She smiled as she took another drag on her cigarette. She heard a knock on her door, "Come" she said as she turned and looked at the door.

"Ma'am, Will Du is on line one" the man said stepping into the room.

"Thank you" she said as she waved her hand for him to leave. The soldier saluted and walked back out of the room. She sighed as she picked up the phone and said, "Give me some good news Will."

"_I wish I could ma'am, but it would seem Dementor is hunting them as well. We just barely got away from an ambush that was laid for us by vampires, we lost six men" _Will's voice cam through the phone.

"Goddamn it, that means if he is hunting her so is Drakken" Betty said with a sight.

"_Yeah I figured that as well, it now has become an arms race" _Will said with a sigh.

"Indeed it has, I think it's time to let her free" Betty said as she rubbed her temples.

"_Ma'am, think about it the last time we let her loose it was in Iraq and she alone massacred an entire village" _Will said quickly changing the tone in his voice.

"I know this, but we need her. So I am letting Tara free to hunting them down" Betty said into the phone.

She hung the phone up not waiting for Will's objections. She stood up and walked out of her office to an elevator. She walked in and pressed the button that would take her down to the level with all of the werewolves and vampires. The door opened and she walked down the middle of the large room. As she walked she looked at all of the vampires and werewolves as they watched her walk by. She walked down to a cell where two heavily armed guards stood in front of it. She looked at the two men who both held M60 machine guns loaded with silver bullets. She looked into the darkened cell to see a slender form laying on the bed.

The figure looked over to her and slowly got up and walked into the light. Betty looked at the bleach blonde hair of the woman who also had pale skin. Her eyes were an odd color set of eyes, one was green while the other was blue. She wore a simple pair of shorts and T-shirt but where the fabric had stopped there were several scars. Not just form fights she had been in but from experiments she had been through. The girl had one scar on the side of her head where they had put a small bomb in her head. If she gets out of line a small charge will be set off sending shards of silver through her brain.

"Hello Tara" Betty said looking at her.

"Betty, I assume you want me to clean up your mess again" Tara said in a low tone.

"No, I want you to hunt down a fellow wolf and a human, the human has to be brought back to me alive. I would like the werewolf alive too but if she can't be captured, I won't loose any sleep over it" Betty said looking at her.

"When do I leave?" Tara asked.

"Now" Betty said turning to leave.

XX

Kim had just came back from the movie store picking up some movies for her and Shego to watch. She walked into the main room of the Go Tower and saw nobody in the tower. She called out for Shego but there was no reply, so she called out for her brothers. There was no reply from anyone at all and this bothered her. She sat the movies down on the table and reached back under her coat and took out two pistols. One was loaded with the silver rounds while the other was loaded with UV rounds. She slowly made her way down the halls towards Shego's room and opened the door. She stopped when she saw a note sitting on the bed. Next to the note was a rose and it reminded Kim of their first date. The note read:

_Hey Princess,_

_Go to the top of the tower_

_Love Samantha_

Kim smiled as she turned and walked out of the bedroom leaving her guns next to the door. Kim walked down the hall until she cam beck to the elevator and climbed into it. She rode it up to the top of the tower and when it opened she gasped at what she saw. The sun was setting casting brilliant shads of purple in the sky above the tower. Kim looked at a table that sat in the middle of the tower. It had a red table cloth over the top of it and in the middle was a candle that sent a soft glow over the table. Standing next to the table was Shego who was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a green t-shirt. She smiled as Kim walked over to join her by the table. Spread out on a table was a dinner that Shego had made for them both.

"Everything looks so nice" Kim said as she kissed Shego.

"Thank you, my brothers are out to dinner with my parents. I decided to make this for us since we have been working so hard recently" Shego said with a smile as she looked at Kim.

Shego pulled her seat out so Kim could sit down at the table. Kim looked up and smiled at Shego as she took her seat next across from Kim. Both of them ate and talked like it was their first time on a date. They laughed and giggled like school girls as they talked. When they were done eating Shego sat a soft blanket out and they laid down and looked up at the stars together. Shego pulled Kim over and held her tightly in her arms as a shooting star streaked by. They smiled as they watched another one flew by them lighting the area up. Kim nuzzled into Shego's neck and as she did she kissed her gently on the neck.

"I love you Kim" Shego cooed as she rolled onto her side and caressed Kim's cheek.

"And I love you Samantha" Kim said softly as she placed a kiss on Shego's lips.

A cold wind blew by making Kim shiver a bit so Shego pulled her closer to her body helping her warm up a bit. Shego finally stood up pulling Kim to her feet and together they walked towards the elevator. Once inside Kim shot to Shego and gripped onto her as they rode the elevator down to the main room. As soon as the door was open they walked slowly towards Shego's room. Just as the door to Shego's room opened Kim made her move on the older woman.

She pushed Shego in and as she did her lips were pressed to Shego's. She kicked the door closed behind them and slowly moved her towards the bed. They stopped just before the bed and Kim broke her kiss from Shego. Kim took a step back and began to slowly remove her clothes. While she did this Shego too removed her clothes and they both stood there looking at each other's nude bodies. Kim slowly walked forward and placed her lips to Shego's again. This time Shego slowly turned Kim around and laid her down on the bed softly. Her tongue was met by Kim's as they both were going to ask for entrance at the same time.

Shego inhaled as she felt her eyes change into the amber eyes of the wolf. She pulled back and looked into Kim's eyes and as she did Kim smiled. Shego went back down and began to kiss Kim's neck causing her to moan out. Slowly her right hand moved down exploring Kim's body. With each movement of her fingers Kim's skin began to tingle and she begged for more. Shego slowly kissed her way down Kim's soft skin until she found Kim's breast. Slowly she began kiss and lick Kim's erect nipples making her moan out loudly and beg for more.

Shego quickly granted the pleasure moans of Kim and slowly she moved her lips down the soft flesh of Kim. She hovered over Kim's wetness and licked her lips as she has longed for this to happen, and this time there would be no interruptions. She moved down slowly and began to lick Kim's clit making her moan at the touch of her tongue. She moved her tongue around and as she did she inserted a finger into Kim and moved it around making her moan even more. Her amber eyes looked up to Kim as her body slowly twitched and moved around with the combined motions of Shego's tongue and finger.

Suddenly Kim pulled away from Shego making her look at her confused. The answer came quickly when Kim pushed her onto her back. She began to move down Shego's wetness and began to mover her tongue around Shego's clit this time making the green skinned woman moan loudly. She slowly moved two fingers into Shego's opening making her moan even louder in pleasure. Kim pulled her head back and as she did she removed her fingers from Shego's opening and gently rubbed Shego's clit. This action prompted more moans from Shego.

Kim moved up so one leg was in-between Shego's and her other was on the opposite side of Shego's left leg. She pressed her clit to Shego's and slowly began to rock back and forth. Their clits slid back and forth on one another mixing their essences together. Their heads arched back and they moaned loudly as Kim kept moving her body up and down. Kim reached down and rubbed one of Shego's breast and as she did Shego did the same. Kim tipped her head down and let her red hair hang down towards Shego who breathed deeply.

"I love you" Shego moaned softly as Kim kept moving back and forth.

"I love you too" Kim moaned as she closed her eyes and let the pleasure course through her body.

Kim could hear the purring sound that Shego had made several times before. Kim started to move faster making both of their bodies quake in pure pleasure. She arched her head back and screamed in pleasure as she came. Shego came at roughly the same time and looked up to Kim as she climbed off of Shego and laid down next to her. Kim reached over and pulled herself into Shego's arms and nuzzled into her lover's arms. Both of their bodies quaked in pleasure as they held onto one another. Slowly Kim leaned forward and kissed Shego tenderly.

"Now I am your's forever" Shego said in a soft tome.

"And I am your's forever" Kim said as she laid in Shego's arms.

XX

Two children hid under a table in the small dinner in northeastern Illinois. They watched as the furry legs of a monster that had just killed their parents walked by their table. The beast suddenly stopped and both of the children tried to keep quiet but it did them no good. The beast ripped the table out of the floor and threw it across the dinner. The first child tried to run away but the beast swung its hand. The second child watched as her sister was slashed apart by the claws. Pieces of the small girl fell to the ground mixing with the body parts and blood from the other people it had killed. The small child looked up into the eyes of the beast and screamed out as it's clayed hand reached down for her.

Senior sat in the kitchen of the dinner and he heard the child scream out. He reached back and gripped a hold of two pistols under the counter. A lycan was in his dinner and it had slaughtered everyone inside of the dinner. It wasn't even a full moon and a true lycan was inside killing people. He knew it wasn't Drakken for he had seen him in his lycan form before, this was someone new. He ejected the clips of both guns and looked to see they were both loaded with silver bullets. He jumped up and walked out with the guns and opened fire on the lycan. He emptied both of the clips and looked as the lycan began to chuckle. He watched as the lycan began to dig its claws into the wounds and removed all of the silver slugs.

"Nice try, but I can't be killed by silver bullets anymore" The lycan said as it morphed back into the human. "Years of government experiments" she said as her nude form walked across the blood soaked dinner floor. Her face and breast were covered in blood from slaughtering the people.

Senior turned and tried to run but as he turned the woman was there. She back handed him sending him flying across the dinner. He looked up as she slowly walked across the floor towards him. He looked up at her just as her barefoot slammed down onto his chest. He looked up at her as she smiled and her teeth were still that of the wolf's. "What do you want?" Senior asked looking at her.

"Shego and Kim" the woman said looking at him.

"In hell" Senior said as he quickly morphed into his wolf pushing the girl off of him.

The girl smiled and shook her head as Senior launched himself at her. Suddenly she grabbed a hold of him by his throat and as she did she gripped a hold of his lower jaw. With a flick of her wrist she snapped the lower jaw of the older wolf. She lifted him in the air and brought the wolf down onto her knee. She heard the snap of the wolf's back and she kicked it to the ground. She reached her fingers up and tasted the blood of the older wolf. She walked over to his broken body and looked down as she rolled him over and looked at him. He coughed up blood over his broken jaw and he looked at the woman.

"Who are you?" he choked out.

"Tara, now where are they?" she growled as she looked at him.

"Go…" he never finished what he was going to say as he died.

Tara growled as she slammed her barefoot down hard onto the man's head. She looked as his head popped like a melon sending blood and brain matter flying across the floor. She started to walk out of the dinner but stopped when she looked at a map. She saw she was about fifty miles from Go City and this caused her to smile. "There you two are" she said as she quickly morphed into the wolf and jumped out of the window and ran on her paws across the ground and disappeared into the woods just as the cops showed up.


	8. Chapter Seven:Hell Breaks Loose

**Hey y'all new chapter for everyone and i hope you like it. it's a bit of a tear jerker but it is still good. so i hope y'all enjoy it and like it. please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Hell Breaks Loose**

Shego opened her eyes slightly as the morning sun shined through the blinds of her room. Her nose was filled with the scent of cinnamon and slowly she looked down to see the top of Kim's head rested on her shoulder. She smiled as she stroked the red locks of the younger woman. She smiled as the redhead cooed lightly as she nuzzled her face closer to Shego's skin just above her breast. Shego smiled lightly as Kim snored lightly into her skin. The vibrations and light warm air made Shego's skin tingle from the slight breeze.

Shego laid her head back onto the pillow and stared at the ceiling as she listened to Kim's steady breathing. Her eyes closed slowly and opened again as she did she thought about her love for Kim. Her love was so strong that she would be willing to go to the gates of Hell itself to save her life. She then thought to the last night, the sex they had was amazing. She smiled as she thought about how ever since she had tasted Kim's blood she wanted more of her. She moved her fingers down Kim's shoulders gently as not to wake Kim up form her peaceful sleep.

Kim's skin was smooth to the touch, much like her hair was. Shego heard the sound of Kim starting to wake up so she looked down to her. Kim moved her head up and rested her chin on Shego's skin. She sleepily opened her eyes and looked to Shego who smiled at her. She returned the smile with her own sleepy smile as her hand moved across Shego's flat and exposed stomach.

"Good morning pumpkin" Shego cooed softly as she stroked Kim's hair.

"MMM…good morning, how did you sleep?" Kim said softly as she rested her head back onto Shego's chest.

"Wonderful, I had the most beautiful woman sleeping next to me." Shego said in a tender voice.

"Same with me, I love you" Kim said as she crawled up to Shego and pressed her lips to Shego's.

Shego brushed Kim's cheek as her kiss deepened. She pulled back and smiled as she looked into Kim's eyes. She could stare into Kim's emerald orbs all the time, in fact she often found herself getting lost in Kim's eyes. She smiled again as she leaned in and kissed Kim as she laced her fingers through Kim's hair. "You know we have to get out of bed sometime" Shego said in a soft voice as she tipped her head back to the pillow.

"I don't want to" Kim said in a timid voice as she nuzzled into Shego's chest.

"Me either, but we need to do some work with your blood today" Shego purred as she gently stoked Kim's hair.

XX

The Wego twin sat in front of an electron microscope looking at Kim's blood. William introduced a sample of Shego's infected blood and watched as all the blood did was mix together. But it changed quickly, as they stared at the screen they watched in amazement. Kim's white blood cells began to attack the infected blood and mix with infected cells. Soon the white blood cells pulled away leaving cured human blood cells. Then they watched as the once cured cells changed back to the werewolf cells.

"What just happened?" Walter asked looking to his brother.

"It seems that Kim's blood is indeed the cure but when working on just the one infection it only last a bit. I'm guessing that she needs to have both infections at the same time to make the full cure" William said with a sigh.

They watched as something knew happened Kim's and Shego's blood began to fuse together. And they began to make their own new cells free of the lycan virus. Both watched as it happened with all of the cells. They looked at one another and Walter quickly shot over and printed out a result for what they had just seen. He looked over the paper and turned and looked back to William who was awaiting the results too.

"If I am reading this right Shego could bet Kim…pregnant?" Walter said in a very confused tone.

"Give me that" William said as he snatched the paper from his brother. He skimmed over the paper and sure enough his brother was right.

The paper for the blood work showed that Shego was to get her blood inside of Kim's uterus while she was ovulating it would bet her pregnant. This all had to do with the cure in Kim's blood it would use the available new DNA to fertilize the egg. He looked back to Walter and both of them quickly jumped up and ran into the living room to find Shego and Kim watching TV. They quickly walked around in front of the two of them and sat it on Shego's lap. She looked down at the paper and picked it up and looked it over. She looked back up at them confused.

"I don't understand a damn thing on this paper" she said looking at them.

"You can get her pregnant" Walter said looking at Shego.

Kim and Shego both looked at one another and then back to him. Suddenly they both busted out laughing causing the twins to look at each other. When they stated they were serious both women just laughed harder at them. After a bit Shego calmed down and looked back to her brothers who's faces had been unchanged. They were truly serious and Shego calmed down and looked over to Kim. She was still laughing uncontrollably and she quickly shot her arm out and smacked her on the shoulder to get her to stop. When she did Shego turned her attention back to her brothers who were looking between them both.

"Ok, I don't have the right equipment to get her pregnant. So explain how you think I can get her knocked up" Shego said as she looked at her brothers.

"We just watched as the blood samples from you two became one. That's the report saying it is a new DNA strand, a new life…I mean it's just blood, so no new life. But if you were to get your blood into her while she is ovulating, it her get her pregnant" William said looking at them both.

Kim sand Shego looked at one another confused and then back to Shego's brothers. They motioned them both to follow them back up to their lab. Once there they took out a blank slide for the microscope and sat it on the table. William took the slide and sat a new drop of Kim's blood onto the slide. He placed it under the viewfinder and brought it up on a small TV monitor. They took turns explaining the blood work from Kim's blood. They then introduced Shego's blood in with Kim's blood and they both watched it unfold. They watched on as the blood fused together and became a new strand of DNA.

Both Kim and Shego looked at one another and then back to the monitor. They both left the room and walked back to Shego's room. They had both seen something amazing but also strange. A new life could be made from both of their blood and DNA. Kim sat down on the bed and looked as Shego walked around the room thinking about what her brothers had told them both. She looked over to Kim as she slowly sat down onto the bed and reached over and took her hand in hers.

"Well you said you want to have a family with me" Shego said with a smile.

"I know, but its so much to take in, like when should we try it?" Kim said looking at her.

"I think I know when to try, after we get the cure fully made and start mass producing it. I will be the last one to get it so we can try it" Shego said as she stroked Kim's cheek.

"Sounds good" Kim said with a smile as she kissed Shego.

XX

Bonnie stood in a darkened building watching TV from the couch. She reached over with her left hand and grabbed a glass filled with blood. She took a sip of it and as she did she looked to her right so see the previous occupants laying on the floor. They had been drained of blood to feed her, Ron, Yori, and three other vampires. They had arrived in Go City just three short days ago. They needed to get their strength up if they were going to take on a werewolf and her super powered brothers. They planed on taking them on this night and they had only three hours until the sun was gone. She glanced back behind her to see Yori and Ron walk into the room to join her.

Ron took his seat next to Bonnie as he has fully accepted being a monster. He has also accepted the fact that he has become Bonnie's mate. He took a sip of his glass of blood and looked over to Bonnie. She leaned over and kissed him with blood covered lips. She stopped when she heard her phone ring causing her to sigh as she looked at it. She saw that the phone call was coming from Dementor. She got up from her seat and walked into another room.

"Yes sir" she said answering the phone.

"_Hello daughter, you do not need to call your own father sir. Now how close are you to finding the woman?" _Dementor asked in a tender tone.

"We're close, but she has a werewolf protector" Bonnie said.

"_You mean Drakken has sent a wolf to keep her safe until she gets to him" _Dementor asked her.

"No, I mean a female werewolf has imprinted on her" Bonnie said in a timid and low tone.

"_A female lycan imprinted on a human female, not the first time I have seen this. There is one thing however, a female lycan fights harder then a male when protecting an imprinted human. You need to kill her and kill her fast, you can do it daughter" _Dementor said as the line want dead.

Bonnie looked down at her phone as she hung it up. She thought about how to get the wolf without the wolf getting her. She was the oldest and most experienced vampire out of the group that was there. She walked into the kitchen and looked at the table to see her gun sitting on it. She reached down and picked up the AK-47 up and checked the clip. The silver soft-core bullets were loaded into the clip. She took out one of the bullets and looked at it. She preferred a soft-core bullet because it did close to the same amount of damage as a hollow point. It could bring down a true lycan in one shot, and in the right hands a sprinting wolf would die in one shot.

She loaded the clip back into the gun and cocked the action quickly. She stopped and looked back to see Ron looking at her. She let out a sigh and turned to face him as he walked up to her. She looked at him as he placed a blood filled glass to her lips. She took a generous gulp of the crimson liquid as her eyes were fixed on Ron. Her lips and chin had blood dripping down to the ground in small drops. She looked as Ron moved forward and placed his lips to Bonnie's. Together they cleaned the blood off of each other's chins and lips. Bonnie was now in the middle of a blood lust and her eyes quickly changed into a blood red shade as did Ron's. They quickly pulled each other's clothes off as they moved into a bedroom to their right.

XX

Tara strolled down the streets of Go City as the sun was starting to set. She was still fully nude and she didn't care. She knew right were to go for she figured it out by thinking of Shego's name. she walked past a bar where three men stood out side watching her. She could see the smiles as they checked her body out as she walked by. She glanced back to see them following her towards the giant Go Tower. She needed to feed and gain her strength up and these three would do the job. She smiled as she walked down an ally to her left and noticed the three men started to follow her.

She grew her claws out and jumped up onto the darkened wall and dug them in and climbed up the brick wall. She spun around and looked down as the three men walk into the ally and look around. She smiled as she quickly dropped to the ground and looked as they turned to face her.

"Well, well… what's a pretty lady like you walking around naked for" One of the men said to her.

"Yeah, I mean you could run into people like us" another said as he pulled out a switchblade knife.

Tara stood there waiting for them to make a move on her. Just then the man with the switchblade grabbed a hold of her by her throat and pinned her to the wall. Her eyes were staring at the brick wall in front of her. She felt the knife get pressed to her cheek as the man's hands roamed her body. She smiled as she felt her different colored eyes changed into a shade of violet. In a quick motion she kicked her right foot out and connected it with the man's groin, crushing the soft organs under her foot. He instantly released her with a loud scream as he fell to his knees gripping his groin. He looked up at her as she slowly walked up to him and looked down at him.

In a flash she kicked him across the face causing his head to spin around a hundred eighty degrees instantly breaking his neck. He fell to the ground and blood spilled out of his mouth onto the floor. She smiled as she looked at the other two men who stared on in horror at what Tara had just done to their friend. They charged at her as to which she quickly shot her hands out and gripped them both by the throat. She picked them up and pinned them to the wall and held them both about a foot from the ground. She looked up at them and smiled a cruel smile as she began to change into her true lycan form.

When she was in her true lycan form she stood now eye level with the two people who looked into her lycan eyes. She dropped both of the men and as they fell she shot her hands back out and pinned the men's heads to the wall. Slowly she began to squeeze her clawed and furred hands tightly. She watched as blood began to squirt from the ears of the two men. She looked on as she squeezed more and this time she crushed their heads in her hands. She dropped the bodies to the ground and slowly looked around at them and quickly began to feed on the three men. She turned into her wolf form so she could eat quickly. She sunk her teeth in deep and ripped the flesh away from the bones, and as she ate she could feel her strength growing.

XX

Shego looked out the window and watched as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. The only trace of the sun was the few rays as it reached over the tree tops making the sky a purple color. She glanced back to Kim who had fell asleep early after a long day of testing. The news that she could get her pregnant she has been thinking about the idea of her doing this. She looked down at the scars that was under her breast. She looked down past her bright green bra and looked at the bullet scar she had gotten from protecting Kim.

She gently touched the pink round scar just under her left ribcage. She thought about how close to death she was to death and Kim had brought her back from death. Her blood had been given to her to the point that she had almost died like Shego. Their connection to one another had grown stronger since that night. Now she knew that she was willing to die for Kim, because nothing was going to take her away from her.

She removed her bra and put on a sleeping shirt and slowly walked over to the bed. She looked down at Kim who was sleeping soundly on the bed. Her fiery red hair laid out on the white sheets and pillows. She reached down and stroked Kim's cheeks gently as she leaned down and kissed the sleeping woman's lips. She smiled when Kim moaned softly into Shego's lips. Shego stood back up and walked over to her old dresser and looked at her pistol sitting on the dresser.

Suddenly the alarms in the tower went off as a computerized voice warned of intruders in the building. Shego reached up and grabbed her pistol and looked back as Kim sat up in the bed and looked at her. Just as she did the power to the tower went out casting them into a shroud of darkness. Shego's eyes weren't affected by the sudden darkness so she focused on Kim who was looking around for her. Just then the emergency lighting came on and Shego looked to see Kim come to her side.

"What's going on?" Kim asked looking at her.

"Not sure, stay here" Shego answered as she took Kim's gun that was loaded with silver bullets.

She smiled a reassuring to Kim as she gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Shego turned and walked out of the room and glanced back to Kim as the door closed. She clicked the hammers back on the pistols and looked on as her brothers ran to be in front of the elevator. She joined them in defense of the tower. When she got there she saw that the elevator was almost to their floor. She raised both of the guns up as she took her spot behind the rest of her brothers. She breathed in deeply so as to calm her nerves as the door slowly opened.

The five of them looked on to see their long time enemy Aviarius tied down to a chair. Shego looked on to pick up a very familiar scent that made her blood run cold, the scent of vampires. She looked back to the dead man sitting before them in the chair, and she could clearly see his throat had been ripped out. Mego walked forward slowly and poked the body trying to get some type of response. A sound came quickly making him look at the body in front of him. He heard a beeping sound coming from the body making him look under the mans feathered chest cover. He reached inside and looked to see something glowing.

"FUCK MEGO GET BACK" Shego screamed out as she saw the bomb being exposed.

To late the bomb exploded and they watched in horror as the elevator was filled with a fireball. The cables snapped and the elevator fell all the way to the bottom floor. Shego stepped back and lowered her head at the loss of her brother. "Power up, we will be having company soon" Shego said as she ejected the clip to the pistol with silver bullets and loaded the gun with UV bullets.

"Company, what the fuck are you talking about?" Hego growled looking at her.

"Us" a smooth female voice said from behind them.

Hego turned and looked as a woman dropped down from nowhere followed by five more people moved with fluid motions and landed on the ground near her. Her eyes went right to Shego as she smiled at her. "Hello Shego, where's Kim?"

"You'll never get her Bonnie" Was all Shego said before she raised both of her pistols and opened fire on the vampires.

She yelled at her brothers to follow her and avoid the fangs of the vampires. She watched as the vampires jumped around and disappeared into the shadows in the tower. Shego looked on as a silver bullet graved her arm fired from somewhere out of her sight. She turned and looked as the twins ran forwards and quickly multiplied. They sent their own army into the building to hunt down the six monsters running around looking for them. Hego ran with Shego back to her room to find Kim standing outside of it looking at them both. Shego quickly tossed her pistol back to her as they ran inside of the room. Kim and Shego quickly grabbed their bags and guns and turned to face Hego.

"So this is what you have been doing the past few years?" He asked looking at Shego.

"Yes, I've been in a war with vampires, do you guys still have the jet?" She asked looking at him.

"Yes, I'll take you" he said turning around to lead them out of the room.

XX

Yori fought her way through the clones of the Twins with a male vampire. They ripped through the clones moving quickly making them disappear with each strike she threw at them. In about five minuets they both had cleared out all of the clones and Yori looked over to the male vampire. He smiled at her but it was gone quickly, as the window he was in front of suddenly exploded away. Yori looked on as a true lycan came through the window and grabbed a hold of the male vampire. She watched as it's mouth and hands gripped onto him. Blood gushed out of the wounds sending blood flying across the floor. The male vampire screamed out but it was quickly cut off as the lycan ripped it in half.

Yori raised her AP-11s up and pointed the submachine guns at the lycan as it dropped the two halves of the male vampire. The halves burned to ashes and the lycan looked right to Yori who had her guns pointed at it. Yori looked at the silver haired lycan as she walked towards her, but there was something familiar about this lycan. The lycan made a soft whimpering sound as it walked toward Yori. Yori looked on as the lycan slowly morphed back into its human form and looked at Yori. This caused Yori to gasp and look at the nude woman before her as she dropped her guns.

"Tara?" she gasped as she walked forward towards the woman.

"Yori" the woman said as she threw her arms around Yori. "They told me you were dead" she said as tears rolled from her eyes happy to be reunited with her long lost lover.

"We need to get out of here" Yori said quickly pulling back and looking at Tara.

"Yeah, let's go" Tara said looking at her as she morphed back into her lycan form.

Yori climbed onto her back and gripped tightly onto the fur of the lycan. Tara looked back to her as she nodded to her. Tara jumped back out of the window and as she did she gripped dug her claws into the wall of the tower to slow her decent to the ground. Finally she landed on the ground with a thud and turned to look at Yori who had climbed off of her back. Yori reached up and stroked the side of Tara's fur covered face, and with a smile on her face she said, I have missed you so much my love."

XX

Bonnie tossed aside the dead body of the second Wego twin as Ron threw the other body out of the window. He looked over to her and nodded to her as they slowly walked through the room towards the exit. They followed the scent trails of Kim, Shego, and Hego and as they walked they dodged the tower's defenses that easy took out the two other vampires that were with them. It was tough for them but they got through them easily. Bonnie held her hand up to stop Ron when she saw movement.

She looked into see Hego helping Shego and Kim into a blue and black jet. She looked back to Ron and nodded to him and they both walked out and advanced quickly. Bonnie stopped and raised her pistol up and fired a shot right at Shego. She smiled as the bullet struck her knocking her back into the inside of the jet. She watched as Kim reached over and pulled her back inside and to safety. Bonnie snarled and looked as Hego turned to face them both. Seeing this caused her to smile and look over to Ron. He quickly launched himself at the super hero who was glowing blue. His fist were hooked together and he swung them slamming them into Ron's chest. The impact sent Ron flying across the room causing him to slam into the far wall.

XX

"HEGO COME ON" Shego screamed back to her brother. The bullet had passed all the way through so now she just worked on stopping the bleeding. She took som gauze wraps from Kim and wrapped her wound up and looked back to her brother who stepped into the jet and looked at her. Shego could see the look in his eyes and knew what he was going to do and before she could even protest he closed the door on the jet. She ran to the door and looked out the small window to see Hego tap something on his wrist. The jet slowly began to take off vertically leaving Hego behind.

"HEGO NOOO" Shego screamed out as she slammed her fist onto the door.

Tears began to streak out of her face as she glanced back to look at Kim who also had tears in her eyes. The jet suddenly accelerated and Shego watched as the tower disappeared behind them. She fell to her knees screaming out in horror after seeing Hego leave himself behind to save them two. She looked over to see Kim walk up to her and kneel down next to her. She gently stroked Shego's back because she knew the pain she was going through. Shego slowly stood up and looked at Kim and quickly kissed her. She then pushed past her and walked up to the controls of the jet and typed in the coordinates that would take them to Barrow Alaska. She glanced back to Kim and looked at her as she took a seat next to her.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked as she gently took her hand in hers.

"Alaska" Shego answered as she brushed the tears from her eyes.

"I know your pain Shego" Kim said softly to her.

Shego tapped the button so that the auto pilot would engage. She quickly turned and threw her arms around Kim and pulled her into her embrace. "I love you Kim, and that will never happen to you, I fucking swear it" Shego said softly as she stroked Kim's hair.

"I love you too Shego, and I won't lose you either" Kim said as she kissed Shego with true love in her soul.

XX

_**(After the Jet carrying Shego and Kim left)**_

Hego watched the jet disappear off into the distance leaving the tower behind. He smiled knowing that the cure would be around soon enough. He turned and looked at Bonnie who was walking towards him. He glowed bright blue as he walked to face her. He jumped up into the air and arched his back leaving a blue trail in the air as he brought his fist down on Bonnie. Just before he hit her, she brought her hands up and stopped him from hitting her. His eyes grew wide as this small and thin woman over powered him and brought him down to his knees.

"Nice try" Bonnie said as she twisted her arms wrenching his and breaking them.

She looked down at him as he screamed out in pain from his bones being broken. Bonnie kicked him in the chest and looked over to Ron who came walking up wounded. She motion him to feed to regain his strength and fix his body. Ron's mouth opened and his teeth became his ragged, sharp, and deadly teeth. He walked up to Hego who was staggering backwards away from him. With blinding speed both he and Bonnie were on Hego and had him pinned to the ground. They both shot down and ripped his throat opened and drank his hot red blood as it spilled out. After a few minuets they had drained Hego of all his blood. They stood up and looked as police helicopters began to move towards the tower. Together they slowly walked out and disappeared just as a SWAT team showed up ready to aide Team Go.

XX

Betty sat in her office watching a news broadcast coming live from Go City. She was watching as the Chief of Police Nancy Go talked about the slaughter of her children. Betty took a drag on her cigarette and listened as the mother defended her daughter saying she was innocent and she had nothing to do with the horrific crime. Betty looked down to her mail sitting in front of her. Just as she reached for the mail her phone rang making her look over to it. She reached over and picked the phone up and said, "Hello."

"_Hello Betty" _Tara's voice said to her.

"Tara, were you there at Go Tower?" Betty asked as she picked up a white envelope.

"_Yes, and you fucking lied to me you bitch" _Tara hissed into Betty's ear.

"What do you mean?" Betty asked confused.

"_You told me my mate Yori was dead…I fucking found her last night" _Tara said to her.

"Well what are you going to do…remember there is a bomb in your head" Betty said as she smirked to herself.

"_Did you get your mail?" _Tara asked her quickly.

Just as she said that she opened the white envelope and looked as a silver colored ball fell out of the envelope. It had dried blood on it and she looked at the small round object as she picked it up. Looked it over an her eyes shot wide when she realized what she was looking at. The bomb that had been surgically implanted into Tara's brain to kill her if she got out of line.

"_I guess by your silence you are holding onto that bomb. I don't have a leash anymore,. I am going to kill Kim and Shego so no one can have them, and then I'm coming for you" _Tara said as the phone went dead.

Betty looked at the phone as she sat it back onto its receiver she looked up as Will walked through her door and looked at her. She looked at him as he walked up to join her at her desk. She motioned him to hold out his hand and he did as told. She placed the small round object into his hand and watched his reaction. He knew what it was and he looked right to Betty.

"Tara is off the grid, she's going after Shego and Kim. Will I need all hands on deck for this, find them before any one else does" Betty ordered quickly looking at him.

"Yes ma'am" Will said turning and walking towards the door.

"Will," she started making him turn to look at her. "Don't fuck it up, bring them to me" she said as she watched him nod to her.

"I won't ma'am" he said as he walked out of the room.


	9. Chapter Eight:Remembrance

**Hey everyone new chapter to throw up for everyone. this one is like a flashback chapter just to explain how shego became a werewolf. i an going to let yall know i will try to get another two chapters posted with in this week. im going to do this because i will be going away for two weeks for thanksgiving and deer season. now on to something i had been thinking about for the past few weeks. if any of my loyal fans out there has a deviantart account i would like to issue yall a challenge. you see i suck at drawling...big time lol i would like one of yall to do a cover art for this story. i'll give anyone who does it full reconigation for helping me out and doing that. thanks yall please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Remembrance**

Ron laid in bed next to Bonnie who slept soundly after their night of bringing down super heroes. They had a night of blood lust fueled sex which was something he did enjoy about being a vampire. He stared at the rotating fan blade that sent a cooling breeze down to them. One thing did fill his mind since he had come back to the motel room, Kim. He had seen Shego do all she could to protect Kim from the vampires who were after her.

Aside from that Bonnie had been in a pure sense of rage since Yori had gone missing. She knew she hadn't been killed but Bonnie believed she had found her long lost mate named Tara, a lycan. Ron had seen her freak out and he just stayed out of her way. After she cooled down she took him and it was so far the best sex he has ever had. There was something deep inside of him and no matter what she did she would never get it from him, his humanity. While she slept he carefully reached down to his jeans and pulled a picture out of his pocket and looked at it.

The picture had been taken on a day that he and Kim had went to a water park. He smiled when that fond memory came back to him and he chuckled lightly. He quickly glanced to his right and saw Bonnie stir a bit as she nuzzled into his chest. He looked back to the picture as he gently reached up and stroked Kim's face. He closed his eyes as the memories flooded back to him. He opened them again but even with them opened he heard a few voices.

"_Ron, you're the best friend I ever have and I love you to death. Thanks for accepting that I am not into guys" _Kim's voice filled his head.

"_No problem, that's what friends are for…but if you try to steal any of my girlfriends from me or we will have a fight on our hands" _Ron's voice answered with a laugh.

Ron smiled at that memory of them at the water park where Kim told him this before anyone else. He sat the picture back down into his pocket of his pants and looked back up to the fan over him. He closed his eyes so his mind would drift back to that peaceful day with his best friend. He could see her again looking at him with a smile on her face. He smiled to her too.

_No matter what I will protect you _Ron thought as he saw Kim again.

XX

"Well, we will be landing at Barrow in about four hours" Shego announced to Kim as she looked over the screens in the jet.

Kim looked over to her and she could see that Shego was still in pain after loosing her brothers. She walked over to her and gently stroked Shego's back tenderly. Shego stood up and turned to look at Kim who stood behind her. Shego looked her in the eyes and slowly reached up and stroked the side of Kim's face. Kim leaned in and kissed her gently and as she kissed she rested her forehead against Shego's. They breathed in each other's scents as they slowly moved to the lower levels of the jet. Kim laid her down on a cot inside of the jet but she stopped anything she was about to do when Shego started to break down.

Shego couldn't stop herself from breaking down as she laid on the cot with Kim. She could see images of Hego when he stayed behind to save their lives. She could still see his face as the jet took off and left him there. She looked up to Kim as she reached up and stroked the side of Shego's face gently. Shego rolled onto her side and as she did Kim came to a rest behind her and gently rubbed the back of her head. Shego reached back and pulled Kim's hand so that it would be draped over her.

"I've got an idea" Kim said softy as she kissed Shego's neck.

"What?" Shego said as she whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Tell me about the night you became a werewolf" Kim said softly as she laid down behind Shego and pulled her close to her.

"All right" Shego said softly.

XX

_**(Shego's pov for flashback)**_

_I was only nineteen at the time and still young and full of life and fun. We were chasing Aviarius through a set of woods on the outside of Go City. I had went with Hego and we ran so deep into the woods that the moon and stars couldn't cut through the trees. I had my plasma glowing lighting the way for us and slowly we made our way into a darkened cave._

"_He's in here, I smell him" Hego said from behind me._

"_Really, I smell wet dog" I said taking a whiff of the air._

_I walked deeper into the cave until we came to a huge cavern. Once in there we spotted something moving near the other side of the cavern. I took off straight for the figure but once I got there nothing was there. I stood there scratching my head wondering what I saw. I slowly walked down to join Hego back down in the center of the cavern. I was just about to him when I got to him he shouted for me to watch out. I turned and looked and that's what saved my life. I looked and saw the wolf in the air with its teeth shined in the dim light of the cave. Its jaws latched its jaws on me just under my right armpit and sunk them in deep. I could feel it rip my flesh as it started to shake me like a rag doll. It only lasted for a few seconds though, by this time Hego had attacked the wolf._

_After the wolf released me I blacked out, the next thing I know I'm waking up in the medical wing in Go Tower. Hego filled me in that after her attacked the wolf ran off leaving us alone. Little did any of us know I had just been infected with the Lycanthroat Virus…that's the true name for the virus. I had spent the next few weeks not realizing that my senses, speed, and strength had became much more stronger. There was a done side to it all, my anger and aggression had become greater too. The next week was the full moon and on that day Aviarius had a new plan._

_I had no clue what I was going to do to him that night. Before he could do his plan or anything I attacked him and beat him to a bloody pulp. It took all of my brothers to get me off of him and to keep me from killing him. Once they pulled me off of him I could feel something inside of me changing so I ran off. I found myself back in the park and I looked up at the full moon that shined down on me. Almost as soon as my eyes fell onto the moon it started with my eyes that became the amber you know so well._

_I screamed out in pain as my bones started to break and then reset themselves in a new location inside of my body. I could feel my skin starting to split as the muscles grew larger. My knees went higher and as they did they brought my ankles up with them. I watched as my fingernails became claws and jet black fur began to sprout from my body. In minutes I became a true lycan with a hunger, a hunger for human flesh. I stalked through the park looking for anyone but on this night there wasn't a person to find. Although I found a person, a drunk man that was staggering through the park alone. I stalked him for about half an hour before I made my move on him. I attacked him when he stumbled over himself. I could hear him scream out as I pinned him to the ground under my powerful hands._

_Instinct took over and I bit his throat out to quickly silence the man and that no one would hear him. That and the fact that my predatory instinct kicked in and it was also to make sure that no other predator could steal my kill. I fed on him that night, but a part of me tried to fight the urge to feed. I woke up to the sunrise to find myself laying fully nude in the middle of the woods. I had blood all down my face, breast, and down to my belly button. I looked around and saw what was left of the man laying next to me and my first reaction, I puked. I threw up when I realized what I had done the night before._

_I went to a nearby stream and washed all of the blood off of my body and then snuck home. I snuck back into the tower and got dressed and when I walked out I was confronted by my brothers who said I had went to far. I told them I knew that, and that was the day I had left the team for fear of what else I would do to anyone else. I spent the next few weeks on the run moving from town to town never staying long in the same place. My next full moon I found myself on a refuge for animals hunting deer, which filled me up._

_The first time I had encountered a vampire I had been moving around for almost two months. I was in a small town living out of a motel room in the middle of nowhere in a small town of fifty people in Iowa. One night I had picked up a scent that just about made me sick to my stomach. I looked around trying to figure out where the smell was coming from. I came back behind a farmhouse to see the owner laying on the ground and a man standing over her. Blood was all over the place making my mouth water at the scent of the blood. The vampire turned and looked at me and jumped back when he realized that a werewolf was behind him. The next thing I know the vampire is running at me and he has me off the ground in one hand._

"_No lycan will ever stop me" He growled at me as he pulled a knife out._

_I had no clue what was going on but the next thing that happens is he slashed me with a knife. That gave me the large scar that you had seen that went under my breast. He kicked me back and sent me crashing into a building side. I looked up to see him slowly walking towards me carrying a knife in his hand. I know my eyes and face were full of fright as I backed away from him. All the time that I was doing this I tried to stop my bleeding so I would not die. I looked back to him to see him smile as he walked towards me carrying the knife with blood dripping off of it._

"_Please, I don't know anything that is going on here" I pleaded with him looking at him._

"_Pease all you werewolves are the same nothing but liars and cowards" He said with a smirk._

"_Not all of us are cowards" a voice said from behind him._

_That's when I first saw and met him…Drakken the leader of the werewolves. I watched as the vampire turned slowly and looked to see Drakken standing behind him. The vampire turned and looked and when he saw Drakken he tried to attack and kill him. Drakken was quicker then the vampire ever could be. The vampire tried to stab Drakken with the knife but Drakken caught his hand. He pulled the knife from the vampire and became his true lycan form while he still gripped the vampire. I watched on as Drakken ripped the vampire into pieces. He stopped and turned and looked back to me and slowly walked back behind some cover still looking at me. He morphed back into his human form and dressed quickly and cam back out carrying a first aid kit. He fixed me up and took me in, he took me to his side and trained me. He showed me how to control the wolf side of me. He showed me how to become a normal looking wolf and only during a full moon will I become a true lycan. Little did I know he had been training and teaching me to be his best soldier in the war with the vampires._

XX

"Everyday since the time I became infected I remind myself that I am a human…I'm just sick" Shego said as she looked into Kim's eyes.

Kim gently stroked the side of Shego's face and leaned in and kissed Shego tenderly. She pulled back and smiled at Shego and as she did she brushed back some of Shego's raven locks from over her right eyes. She smiled at her reassuring her that she would never leave her side. "I promise Samantha, I will get this cure made for you" Kim said gently as she kissed her on the lips.

Just then a beeping sound went off from the main console of the jet making both of the women look back towards it. Shego got up and walked over to it and looked to see they were coming closer to their destination. She looked back to Kim and told her to take a seat next to her. They looked out over the dark snowy landscape of northern Alaska to see a small lit town. Shego put on the headset and talked to the man who walked her through landing the jet. Once she landed her and Kim got dressed in several layers of clothing. Once they were dressed Shego grabbed her pistol and hid it in the back of her pants. They exited the jet and walked out into the snowy landing strip.

They strolled across the strip as a cold wind blew causing Kim to shiver and move closer to Shego for warmth. Shego could only smell humans which confused her as she walked into the town with Kim still clinging to her. Shego looked around to only see a few people walking around the streets of the town. She looked down to Kim who was shivering violently as a wind blew from their back. Shego looked back into the town to see a teenager of about fifteen stop and look right at the both of them. She looked into his eyes just as another wind blew from their backs straight to him. She looked on as his eyes shot wide and at that second Shego knew he was a vampire.

"WOLF, THERE IS A WEREWOLF IN THE TOWN" the teen yelled running back into the town square.

Shego cursed as the boy kept yelling this as he ran through the town. Shego reached back and pulled her pistol out and drew a bead on the back of the teen's head. Before she could pull the trigger she noticed people coming out of buildings and each of them had guns in hand moving towards her and Kim. Instinctively Shego moved Kim back behind herself so she could run away if something happens. The wind blew into her face and her eyes grew wide when she picked up the scent. She smelled humans and vampires together walking towards both of them. She looked around to see the whole town coming straight for them and Shego knew there was no way they could win.

"Kim put your hands up" Shego said back to her.

She glanced back to see Kim nod and walkout from behind her and raised her hands. Shego tossed the gun to the snow covered road and slowly raised her hands up and looked at the human's and vampires coming for them. The crowd parted just enough for a lone man come walking up clutching a M-4 in his hands. He had a square jaw with dark brown sideburns and dark brown hair. His blood red eyes looked at both of them and then to all of the people around Shego and Kim. He had a slender body and he was about six feet tall. He nodded once and everyone snapped their guns up and pointed them at both Kim and Shego.

"You two have one minuet to explain why a wolf and a new human is in this town" he said looking at both of them.

"I was told of a vampire colony in Alaska, one that split from the main army to search for a cure" Shego said looking at him.

"This is that colony but we can't make a cure without the fiery haired woman" He said looking at her. "Well times up" he said raising his gun and leveling the sights on Shego's head.

"I'm her" Kim said stepping forward.

When he heard this he looked right to Kim and waved his hand making everyone lower their guns. He walked up to Kim slowly and looked into her eyes and sniffed her closely. He was an old vampire and he could pick out subtle differences in every human's blood. This was very clear right now when he picked up a different scent in her blood. He knew at that moment she was telling the truth and he looked at Shego who's eyes were amber in color as she stared at him. "I take it you imprinted onto her?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes" Shego simply said looking at him.

"I am Monkey Fist and you two" He said looking at them both.

"Kim Possible and Samantha Go" Shego said looking at them.

"Well we need to get you to some food and a warm bed follow me" He said as he slung his rifle on his back and led them back through the town.

XX

Will walked with Duff down the halls of complex in Arizona where the slayers base was. He looked out side to see people from different branches of the military training to become slayers. Only the best of the best could get into the slayer program. He turned and stepped out of a door and looked over the new recruits as they trained. He put on his sunglasses and looked back to Duff as he lit a cigar. Looking at that he took a cigarette out and lit it as he looked over everyone.

He needed a few new members for his team that he was going to use to get Kim and Shego before anyone else did. He looked to his right as a loud, thunderous gunshot rang out. He looked to see a woman sitting behind a .50 caliber sniper rifle shooting at targets in the distance. Will walked over and looked at the woman as she fired another shot and he saw a target disappear in the distance. He looked over to a drill instructor standing behind him and as soon as the man saw him he snapped a salute to him. Will returned the salute and walked up to the man.

"How's her shooting?" He asked looking at the man.

"Hundred percent accuracy, she's on her last target. It's a mile and a half out there next to that tree, here sir" the man said handing a pair of binoculars to Will.

Will looked through them and focused on the tree to see a target next to the tree. He watched and waited for the gunshot to sound as he watched. Suddenly the shot rang out making him jump and he watched as the target exploded from the impact of the bullet. He let out a whistle as he lowered the binoculars and looked back to Duff who had a smile on his face. The girl stood up and turned and looked at them. She was an African American girl with chocolate colored eyes and brown hair. She had a thin body and well defined cheek bones and a beautiful smile. She looked at Will and realized who he was and quickly snapped to attention.

"That is some fine shooting, what's your name?" Will asked looking at her.

"Monique and thank you sir" she said looking at him.

"Well you know why you are here, and now you are part of my team, get your stuff together, you'll be leaving with me and the rest of the team in twenty" Will said with a smile as he slowly turned and walked away from her.

XX

Tara and Yori sat together in an abandoned warehouse holding onto one another. They had been separated from one another for almost twenty-five years and now they were together again. Tara kissed her gently as she held onto her under the blanket. She looked over to Yori and pulled her nude body closer to hers and held onto her tightly. She had imprinted on Yori almost two hundred years ago. Even then Yori was a vampire and she too fell in love with her.

Tara thought about the day the slayers captured her and took her away from her love. They had done experiments and all other kinds of things to her to make her the most dangerous weapon of any of their werewolves ore vampires. Now that they had no control over her anymore she was going to destroy them once and for all. Before she would bring them down her and Yori were going to kill Kim and Shego so no one could have them. But there was one thing she and Yori were going to do before they went after them. They needed to send a painful message to Betty and fuck with her mind like she did to her.

She looked down to Yori who moaned softly as she rolled closely to her body. She smiled as she stroked some of the black hair back away from Yori's face as she slept. It was high noon and now that she was back with Yori nothing was going to hurt her during the day. She lowered her head down next to Yori's and smiled as she kissed her cheek. Her eyes slowly closed and she let sleep take her over and as she slept her senses were ever vigilant waiting for any possible threat to come their way.


	10. Chapter Nine:Swift Vengeance

**Hey y'all got a new chapter to post for everyone. i'm making good on my promise to get at least two up before i leave. this one has a little bit more of a focus on betty and how it all started for her. i hope y'all enjoy it so please let me know what you think R&R please**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Swift Vengeance **

The sky over Phoenix Arizona was black as a massive thunderstorm roared over head. Betty walked through her house carrying a cup of steaming coffee in her hand. She took a sip of the strong drink of the strong drink as she looked over the morning paper. She glanced up and saw her husband come walking into the kitchen followed by their two children. She smiled as her husband gave her a welcoming kiss as he smiled at her. He turned and prepared to make breakfast for the whole family. Betty looked over to her two children one boy one girl. Her daughter was only seven while her son was fourteen and they were both well behaved children. She had been married to her husband for almost twenty years and it was a happy marriage.

Suddenly the kitchen door exploded off of its hinges making the children scream out in fright. Her husband stepped from the oven and grabbed the knife ready for a fight. Betty on the other hand ran over and gathered up her children to protect them from what might be coming. She looked forward and her eyes grew wide as a true lycan walked through the door and looked right the betty. At that moment she knew that it was Tara, Tara had found her house. Right behind her walked Yori who looked right to her husband who had a knife in his hand. Yori shot over to him and back handed him sending him flying across the kitchen.

Betty growled and pushed her children behind a counter and pulled a hidden pistol out from under a hidden spot. She stood up and raised the gun up to point it at Yori but as she drew a bead on her a hand grabbed her hand. She looked to see Tara looking right at her and smiled and in a flash she backhanded her. Betty slammed into a wall and crashed to the ground. She groaned as she felt some blood coming from the back of her head. She slowly looked back up to Tara as she walked over to her and knelt down and looked at her in the eyes.

"I told you I would come for you, but you won't die today" Tara said with a sly smile on her face as Batty passed out.

XX

Her head was killing her as Betty groaned as her eyes opened slowly to look around the room. She tried to move but realized she was tied up to the wall and looking around. In front of her kids and husband were tied down to some chairs in front of her. The kids were crying wit gags in their mouths the same was said for her husband who looked at her. She glanced over to her right and saw Tara and Yori walking up behind her family. Yori strolled over to Betty and slowly traced her finger across Betty's cheek and looked into her eyes. Slowly she pulled Betty's gag out of her mouth.

"What the fuck do you two want?" Betty growled at her.

"Revenge, for breaking our family apart all those years ago. You killed our child, now you can watch your's die" Tara said as she placed her hands onto Betty's daughter's neck.

Betty looked on in horror as Tara quickly spun her head and there was an audible crack heard. Betty screamed out as she watched her daughter get killed right in front of her. She fought against her restraints as Yori walked towards her husband who was fighting against his. Yori startled him and gently stroked the side of his face and looked into his eyes. She smiled as her eyes turned their blood red shade and her teeth became the ragged fangs for feeding.

Betty screamed out again as she watched Yori shoot forward. She could hear the sound of the teeth ripping into her husband's throat. She watched as blood shot out in a wide arch and it splattered onto the window in the living room. In a few minutes Yori ripped the husband's head off and tipped her head back and drained the blood from the severed head. The blood dripped down the side of her face leaving a trail that bled into her white t-shirt. She shook her head sending blood flying across the room as she stood up from the drained husband. Her teeth went back to normal and she slowly turned and looked back at Betty who was growling at her.

Yori smiled as her fangs grew and she mover towards the seven year old boy. The boy wailed for his mother's help but Betty was powerless to stop Yori. Suddenly Yori shot forward and sunk her fangs into the boy's neck. After a few seconds she pulled her mouth back from the neck of the boy and looked back to Betty. Betty screamed out because she knew what was going to happen next. Yori bit her wrist and placed her bleeding wrist to the boy's mouth. When she felt the boy had taken enough of her blood to turn him she removed her bloody wrist. She looked over to Tara and nodded to her as to which she nodded back.

Tara reached into the pockets of her jeans that she had put on and pulled out a pocket knife. She opened the blade up and sat it on the table next to Betty's pistol. She could hear the child screaming out in pain as he began to transform. She picked up Betty's gun and ejected the clip and looked at the clip. She opened the action and looked as a silver bullet flew through the air. She picked the clip back up and began pushing the shells out until she found a UV round. She placed the clip back into the pistol and pressed the switch on the side. The action shot forward loading the round into the chamber. She ejected the clip back out of the gun and tossed it across the room. She sat the gun back on the table and picked the knife back up. She turned and walked over to Betty and placed the knife into her right hand.

"You know what happens when people harbor a vampire or lycan. Now you have a choice, take the death penalty for treason or kill your own son. This is what happens when you destroy a happy family, your's gets destroyed." Tara said looking into Betty's eyes.

"FUCK YOU TWO, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH" Betty screamed at both of them.

"You tried to kill me once remember," Tara started as she lifted her shirt to show one of her scars that she had gotten when Betty tried to kill her. "When I survived, you made me invincible. You should have just blew that bomb in my head and you would still have a family. We'll be going now, figure out what you are going to do"

Betty looked at Tara and Yori who walked out of the living room of the house and disappeared. Betty looked over to the knife in her hand and began to work the knife to cut the rope. In a few seconds she had her right hand she turned the knife and freed her left hand. She quickly freed her legs and looked over to her son wh was still tied down to the chair. His eyes were blood red and his teeth were the ragged feeding teeth. He looked right to Betty and she looked back to him and she could see his eye were full of fear. Betty was breaking apart inside but she didn't show it as she looked to her son.

"What's happening to me mommy?" he asked looking at her.

"Shhh, it'll all be over soon I promise sweetie" Betty said softly as she picked her pistol up.

"I'm scared" he wept out, tugging at Betty's heart.

"I know baby, just close your eyes" she said looking at him. She watched as he nodded and closed his eyes. A lone tear came from the corner of her left eye as she slowly raised the gun up and leveled it on her son's head. The hammer was already cocked and she wanted to make it quick and painless for her child. "I'm so sorry baby" she whispered as she pulled the trigger of the gun.

She looked as the round struck her son in-between the eyes. His head snapped backwards and in seconds he burned up into ashes. Betty dropped the gun to the ground and looked at the pile of ash sitting in the chair where her son once was. She looked over to her daughter who's head was still completely backwards causing her neck bones to be pushed against her skin. Her husband looked the worst, his blood was spilled all over the floor around his headless body. His head laid on the floor looking back up at her. Betty reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Will's number. She placed the phone to her ears and listened to hear the phone ringing and then the sound of Will answering it.

"_Yes ma'am" _Will's voice said into her ear.

"I need a clean up crew at my place" Betty answered.

"_Ma'am?" _he questioned her.

"NOW WILL GODDAMN IT" Betty screamed into the phone.

"_Ma'am, what happened?" _Will asked.

"Tara and Yori were at my house, they killed my family" Betty said finally letting her tears slip free.

"_We'll be there in ten" _he said hanging the phone up.

Betty sat in her recliner looking at the remains of her family waiting for the crew. Her eyes closed as she thought about the day that Tara had mentioned. The day that she had caught Tara and caused this hell to descend upon her. Her eyes opened and she could see the scene playing out again in her mind's eyes.

XX

_**(Northern Montana summer of 1986)**_

"_Alright team we are going after a werewolf and a vampire who have been off the grid for almost two hundred years. The werewolf is named Tara while the vampire is named Yori. They have been living in a little house in the mountains of Montana for the past hundred years. We go in and get them and get out, they could be valuable weapons" Betty's team leader said as he walked trough the helicopter_

_Betty cocked the action of her M-16 and looked around as the five other members of the team checked their guns. She then reached to her side and pulled out the tranquilizer pistol that the rest of the team had. She looked out the window and looked as the trees went by. She spotted the house that they were just told about. Her hands shacked as her nerves began to rock her to the core. She was just nineteen and had just entered the army and with in three weeks after boot camp she was brought into the slayer program._

_She reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture of her and her boyfriend who was living in Phoenix. She kissed it softly and put it back into the vest pocket and looked as the helicopter landed. The doors opened and the six member team quickly jumped out of the chopper. They had silver bullets loaded into the M-16s but were only going to use them as a last resort. Betty looked down the sights as they moved through the trees towards the house._

_Suddenly from her right one of the members of the team screamed out and fired his gun wildly as he was pulled into the air by an unseen force. The team leader tackled Betty as dome of the bullets flew over them and slammed into another team member. In the dark no one could see what had attacked and pulled the man up into the tree. The leader shouted for them to run to the house quickly and get their targets. The four remaining people ran straight for the house, and Betty made it to the house first._

_She ran up and kicked the door open and as she did her gun was up and ready for a fight. She glanced back to see the team take up a position at the door and they watched for anything that would threaten her. She walked through the hallway towards the living room. She saw it was lit by a fireplace to see a bear rug in the middle of the floor. She slowly walked forward into the room and looked around and saw nothing in the room. There was a sound to her right and she turned and looked as something ran out of the room into another. She moved into the next room and found herself in a bedroom. She swept the gun through the room and saw nothing. Suddenly a screeching sound sounded to her left making her turn the gun towards the sound._

_Coming at her quickly was a child of about six and the little girl was moving quickly. Her instinct kicked in and she fired a three round burst at the child two bullets slammed into the child's chest as a third on caught her above the eye. She looked down to see the child had blood read eyes and sharp claws. As she looked closer she realized that this child was a hybrid of a werewolf and vampire. _

_Just then a scream came out of the living room making Betty turn quickly to face the sound. She looked to see a blond woman standing there looking at the child laying on the ground. Betty knew that this was the werewolf she was sent to catch, this was Tara. Tara looked at the child and her eyes began to leak tears as she walked past Betty and went to the side of the slain child. She gently picked the child up and began to weep as she gently picked the lifeless body up and looked at the still open eyes. Her teeth changed and she dug her sharp wolf teeth into her wrist. She brought the blood over the child's mouth and looked as the blood filled the mouth and it overflowed from the mouth._

"_NO, AMBER…NO" Tara cried as she shook the child's body._

_Betty looked on as she kept shaking the child in her arms. Tara slowly sat the body down and reached forward and closed the still open eyes. Suddenly Tara screamed out in a high pitched sound that echoed through the house and outside. She heard another call answering hers and betty turned and glanced back as gunfire came from outside. Betty looked back as Tara stood up slowly and turned to look at Betty who had he gun trained on her. Suddenly Tara roared at her as her blue eyes became bright orange and she started to change._

_Betty fired another burst into Tara before she could fully change. She watched as she fell back to the ground but was still alive. She slowly crawled back to the wall and reached over and grabbed the child's body. She pulled the dead body over to herself and clung to it as she wept. She rocked the dead child back and forth as she kept repeating the child's name over and over again. Betty reached to her side and removed the tranquilizer pistol from its holster and pointed it at Tara. She fired the dart and it caught Tara in the left shoulder. Tara barely even noticed the dart hitting her as she clung tightly to the child. In about five minuets Tara had past out from the drugs and she was quickly loaded into the waiting helicopter by the four people. She was quickly worked on to remove the silver slugs still inside of her. The vampire wasn't found but it would be just fine only bringing back the lycan._

"_You did good out there today Betty" the leader said._

"_Thank you sir" Betty said looking at him with a smile._

"_Keep it up, and you'll be running the whole show" he said with a smile as he patted her on the back._

XX

"Betty" Will said snapping her out of her flashback.

She looked at him and then to the crew as they zippered the bodies of her husband and daughter up into body bags. Slowly she stood up and looked to will who was looking at her. Slowly she walked past him and outside, and as she did Will followed her closely. As soon as she stepped outside the kitchen door she grabbed the side of the doorframe and began to vomit the contents of her stomach. Will stepped up behind her and gently stroked her back to help her mentally.

"Get the fuck off of me" Betty snarled at him as she turned to face him. "Will, I want them both dead and their heads mounted on my office wall. And a new order is being issued, for now on any human who helps a werewolf or vampire, I want them dead. No more arresting them, no more trials, put two in their head and burry their bodies in a ditch."

"Yes ma'am" Will simply said with a nod. He glanced back to he crew as they carried the bodies out of the house. "What about your family ma'am?"

She looked back and then back to him, "Burn them" she simply said as she walked away from him.

XX

Kim and Shego stood in front of the town counsel of Barrow. Ten people sat around looking at them, five human and five vampires. The man known as Monkey Fist was on this counsel and he looked right at Shego. Shego looked at him as she slowly reached over and took Kim's hand in hers as she looked at them. The ten people talked amongst themselves as every so often they would look at them both.

"Ok, we have no problem letting Kim stay here, but its you Samantha we are having problems with. Humans and vampires have coexisted in this area for the past thirty years. In that time we have only had one problem with werewolves. Now you show up and ask to be sheltered here?" Monkey fist asked looking right to Shego. He had a smooth sounding English accent with a slight hint of Romanian in it.

"Yes, I have imprinted on Kim, and you should know what happens when you separate a werewolf from the one it had imprinted on" Shego said looking at him.

"True, but if you are going to stay here you are going to have to prove your worth. We have one month until it is dark for a month, and the humans could use the help getting things ready for when many of them leave can you do that?" Monkey Fist asked looking at her.

"Yes I can" Shego said with a nod.

"Ok, welcome to Barrow Alaska. Kim you will be taken to my wife Amy. She is a microbiologist so she will be able to figure out a way to make a cure from your blood" Monkey fist said looking to Kim. "Samantha please come with me while Kim goes to my wife."

Shego nodded an turned and kissed Kim gently before they parted ways. Shego smiled at her as two humans led her out of the main door. After she left Shego turned her attention back to Monkey Fist who was talking with some humans and vampires before they left once they did he stood there with his arms crossed behind his back looking at a map. Shego stood there and watched as he took a cigarette out of a pack that was in his coat. She looked on as he lit it and took a drag on it as he slowly turned and looked at her.

"I don't understand, why did you imprint on a human. I know it has been done before, as well as wolves and vampires. It's rare but it does happen, so why her?" Monkey asked as he walked over to Shego.

"I don't know how to explain it but she actually makes me happy and reminds me that I need the cure so I can go back to my old life. We have both lost our families and have come close to death for one another" Shego said looking at him. "So answer this, what is going on with vampires and humans living together? Are they under a collective influence?"

"No, thirty years ago I came up here with about a hundred other vampires looking for a place we can hide from the vampire army. We wanted a chance to get cured and become human once more." He said as he motioned her to follow him to another room.

"What about blood?" Shego asked as she followed him into an office and sat down in front of the desk while he went to the other side.

"Well, there are plenty of polar bears and musk ox in the area" He said with a smile looking at her.

"Ok, now what is it you need me to do to help out?" she asked looking at him.

"Not a whole lot, we still have a few hours of sunlight and in that time vampires are still vulnerable. With you being a werewolf, you can do more to protect the town during the day then the humans can" He said as he smiled to her.

"Ok when do I start?" she asked shrugging her shoulders.

"In the morning" He said looking at her.

"One more thing, how old are you?"

" Five hundred eighty years old, I was the third vampire ever. I grew up with Dementor and Vlad Dracula, you know him better as Vlad the Impaler. The three of us were in the war with the Turks and all three of us would have died if it wasn't for each other. Vlad became the first vampire, Dracula. He changed both Dementor and me so we could stay friends and allies forever. Although I didn't want it, I wanted to live to be an old man and die in my bed. I never got that opportunity, so now I want to try it again with a knew life" he explained as he pictured his past as it came back to him.

"Well I've only been a lycan for five years, and I have been trying to find out how to become human once more. Being with Kim makes me feel somewhat human again" Shego said looking up to him.

XX

Kim walked with the two men who led her into a lab in the middle of the town. She walked in and looked around to see some kids playing in the living quarters of the lab which was also a house. She looked as the kids stopped playing and looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and looked as a woman came in from the kitchen and looked at her. She was short with black hair and glasses that looked like they belonged to coke bottles. She flashed a smile to Kim and walked over to Kim and looked at her.

"I'm DNAmy, but you can just call me Amy, and you are?" the woman said looking at Kim.

"Kim Possible, your Husband Monkey Fist sent me to see you" Kim said returning the smile.

"Oh he did now, well you must have something he needs" Amy said with a large smile.

"He and my girlfriend, I'm the cure to werewolves and vampires" Kim said looking to her.

Once she heard this her face changed and became serious she looked Kim up and down. "Well lets get started making that cure" Amy said ushering Kim into the lab of her house.


	11. Chapter Ten:That Human Touch

**Hey everyone i'm making good on my promise to y'all here is the second chapter before i leave. this is the last chapter for about 2 1/2 weeks so i had to do something with this chapter. it will make yall long and be excited for the next chapter to come. i will say sorry right now for how i left it. i swear as soon as i come back i will have new chapters posted for yall. so please R&R thanks **

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**That Human Touch**

Shego stood looking out across the flat snowy planes of northern Alaska. The sun was setting after only five hours of the sun being up in the sky. She pulled her parka tightly around her body as a bitter wind whipped by kicking up the loose snow. Even with her high body temperature the bitter northern Alaska winds. She didn't need as much coverage for her body as Kim did. Kim…her whole reason for being alive now, nothing before Kim had given her much of a reason to keep living. She glanced back to the town as the last of the sun's rays gently brushed the buildings. She looked back over the white reflective planes as she took a seat on the snowmobile.

She looked up as the sun disappeared below the horizon and the sky was cast into different colors. She started up her ride and drove back into town to meet Kim for dinner before they started work on making the cure. She still had yet to meet Amy but after yesterday when Kim met her she was eager to meet Shego. Shego pulled into the town and looked as the vampires started to emerge from their houses to welcome the dark of the nigh. A few waved at her but for the most part many of the vampires didn't trust her and she couldn't blame them.

Vampires have been at war with werewolves for going five centuries now. These ones just want to be human once again and they have been living here free of the war. Now a werewolf showed up in the town and everyone is on edge since she had been allowed to stay. She knew everyone had their guns loaded with silver bullets ready just incase Shego did something wrong. Her mind quickly jumped to the Slayers, Bonnie, and Ed.

She hadn't had a run in with Slayers yet and that worried her deeply, they were always on top of things. She knew that they knew of Kim but the fact that they hadn't made a move on them yet was bothering her deeply. After her past encounters with the Slayers she knew all to well they were always on top of things like this. She thought about how their leader Betty was a corrupt and sadistic killer. Given the chance Betty would just level this town and kill everyone just because they help vampires.

Ed was bothering her just as much as the Slayers were. She hadn't seen him since the gunfight in Ohio and she wasn't sure if he was dead. Of course he wasn't dead, he didn't get to become the top lycan assassin because he was easy to kill. Unlike Drakken Ed had the ability to wait for the right moment to take down his target. She knew that Drakken had ordered her death and to bring Kim to Drakken, and Ed always got his man.

Then there was Bonnie and Ron, the two vampires hunting for her and Kim. She was going to kill Bonnie for what she had done to her brothers. Then there was Ron, and from what Kim had said he was an old friend of hers. She knew that Ron had been changed so he could get close to Kim and catch her. Another thing Shego had noticed was the way Bonnie had claimed Ron for herself. But there was one thing she had noticed the last time she looked into Ron's eyes and she had seen it. He was clinging to something, he was clinging to his old human life, to his humanity.

Shego looked over to see Kim waiting for her outside of the motel where they were put up at. Shego smiled as she parked the snowmobile in front of the room and shut it off. She glanced back as the sheriff of the town drove by and nodded to her as to which she quickly nodded back as he drove by. Shego walked over to Kim's side and kissed her gently as they walked back in for their dinner. They ate dinner and when they were done they went back out and got onto the snowmobile. They drove it down the road until they were outside of Amy and Monkey Fist's house. When they walked in Shego froze when she picked a scent up that startled her. She looked right to Amy as she walked over to both of them.

"You…you're…" Shego started but never finished it as Amy smiled at her.

"Human? Yes I am" she said smiling at Shego. "I've got some blood from my husband, I just need blood from you two and I can work on making a cure."

Shego and Kim nodded as they walked over to the lab as Amy led the way. Once in the lab Amy motioned them to take a seat in a pair of chairs. Once Shego and Kim were in the chairs Amy put on a pair of latex gloves. She then turned her attention to Kim first as she brought over a needle and a sample tube. She tied a small piece of rope above Kim's right vein in the crook of her elbow. Once the vein popped out enough for her to work with she inserted the needle into the vein. After a few more seconds she reached for her two sample tubes. She hooked it up to the needle and watched as the tube filled with the crimson life force of Kim.

In about a minuet she filled up both tubes with Kim's blood and sat them off to the side of a table. She turned and did the same thing with Shego and took samples of her blood. After she had the samples she needed she began to work on the blood. She took extra care of both Shego's and Kim's blood for their blood was more valuable then gold. She looked over as her two children came running into the room laughing and giggling. Kim looked at the boy and girl twins who carried the features of their parents.

"Mommy, mommy it's snowing can you come out to play with us?" the little girl said in a cheerful voice.

"Mommy can't, I have work to do" Amy said in a somber tone as she looked to her children.

"I can do it" Kim offered looking to the children with a smile.

Amy looked back to see the children's eyes light up when Kim offered to go out and play with the children. Amy nodded and watched as the children turned and ran out of the lab to get dressed to play in the snow. Kim looked back to Shego who just wanted to stay in the lab and see what happens with the test. Kim gave her a soft kiss and walked out of the room to join the children who were already outside.

Shego stood up and walked over and looked out the window to see Kim emerge from the house. Almost as soon as she did the kids pelted her with snowballs. She could hear Kim laugh as she ducked for cover behind a building near her. As she did this she scooped up snow and began to throw snowballs back at the children. Shego smiled as she watched the Kim have a snowball fight with the children. She thought about the future to come and how she hoped that some day it would be her and Kim outside playing with their children.

"So let me ask you something" Shego said still looking out the window.

"Shoot?" Amy said as she sat down in front of a microscope.

"How long have you been married to Monkey Fist?" Shego said glancing back to her.

"Ten years" she answered as she lifted her glasses up and looked into the microscope.

"How did you feel about him being a vampire?" Shego asked as she turned to face Amy.

"Honestly, it didn't bother me because life never came with a manual on how to fall in love. Nor did it tell you who to fall in love with, all it just came with live and have a family" Amy said looking up to Shego.

"True" Shego simply said as she looked back out the window to Kim playing with the children.

"I mean look at you, a werewolf who imprinted on a human. You fell in love with her like she fell in love with you. The fact that you are a lycan didn't seem to bother her" Amy said trying to make a point at what she had said earlier.

"True, and for that fact were both women" Shego said with a slight chuckle.

She turned her attention back outside and looked to see Kim building a snowman with the children. Kim glanced back to her and smiled to her and Shego returned the smile. Shego's attention was quickly caught by the brilliant colors of the night sky as the Northern Lights lit the black sky up. She looked back to Kim who was slightly lit up from the magic show in the sky. She looked as the beautiful colors of the sky made Kim's pale skin shine a bit.

"Got something" Amy said snapping Shego out of her thoughts.

"What is it?" she said turning to look right to Amy.

"She is indeed the cure, but for the cure to be made she would have to be infected by both the lycan and vampire virus at the same time. Here watch" Amy said as she moved away from the microscope. Shego nodded and took the seat in front of the microscope as Amy prepared a new slide. Shego looked through the scope and watched as she looked at the sample of Kim's blood. In a few seconds Amy added a drop of vampire blood and her werewolf blood to Kim's. she watched in awe as Kim's white blood cells attacked the infected blood of both viruses. After about a minuet of the cellular battle she watched as the infected cells were purged of the viruses. The blood was cured and Shego smiled as she realized they had found out how to make the cure. She looked back to Amy who didn't have a smile on her face, instead it was a somber look.

"What is it?" she asked looking to Amy.

"Getting infected by both strains of the vampire and lycan virus could be fatal for Kim" Amy said looking to Shego.

"How, she's the cure?" Shego asked standing up and looking out the window at Kim.

"Her body might not be able to handle the stress of the cure being made in her body" Amy said as she looked to Shego who lowered her head.

"Wait, what about our blood samples?" Shego said turning to face Amy.

"Not enough, it needs to be on a mass infection so that it runs through all of her organs" Amy said.

"Ok, I'll have a talk with her tonight about it, her and me" Shego said looking at Amy.

Shego looked back out to Kim who was finishing the snowman with the children. Now the idea of having a family with her was slipping away from her. _No I'll be damned to not let us have a family, _Shego thought to herself. She looked up to the sky above as the stars began to shin down on the town. _I'll be damned if you are going to take this from me_, she thought to the sky. She looked back to Kim who was walking back into the house with the children Kim looked right to her as she shook herself clean of the fresh snow off of herself.

Shego walked over to her with a soft smile on her face as she kissed her. Shego thanked Amy for the information she had given her as to which Kim was wanting to hear. Shego said she would explain it once they got back to the motel room. Once outside Shego climbed onto the snowmobile and Kim climbed on after her. Shego wouldn't let Kim see the look of pain on her face as they drove. She had no idea how Kim would react when she heard what Amy had told her.

Once they stopped in front of the motel Kim got off first and moved quickly inside of the building escaping the cold. Shego took a few extra minutes to be alone before she chose to go inside. She took that short time alone to think about what to say to Kim. She got up slowly and walked towards the motel room and as she walked to the room she felt a tear go down her cheek. She was afraid, afraid for the first time since she had became a werewolf. She didn't want to love her last shot at being a human or even feeling human.

She opened the door and looked in to see Kim sitting in front of the heater getting warm. Shego pulled her parka off and hung it up on the coat hanger and looked back to Kim who just smiled at her causing her to feel that human feeling run down her spine. Slowly she smiled back to her but her delayed reaction was instantly caught by Kim. She got up and walked over to her and gently place her hands onto Shego's waist and slowly crawled them back to the small of Shego's back. Slowly she placed her lips to hers and felt something different in the kiss.

"What's wrong?" she asked pulling back from Shego.

"It's what Amy told me" Shego answered softly as she looked away from Kim.

"What did she say?"

"She figured out how to make the cure with your blood"

"That's wonderful news" Kim said in a chipper voice as she hugged Shego tightly.

"If only it was" Shego said softly as she kissed the crown of Kim's head.

"What do you mean?" Kim said looking up to her.

"You have to be infected with both viruses at roughly the same time. Then your body can produce the proper cure. There is one great risk, it could very possibly kill you" Shego said as a lone tear slipped down her face at the thought of loosing Kim.

Kim looked up at her and she saw the lone tear moving down Shego's cheek. She reached up and gently brushed the tear away from Shego's face. After she did this she moved Shego's face back to look her in the eyes. She smiled gently reassuring Shego that she was still there with her and not going anywhere. She kissed her and slowly moved back and let her mind run for a few seconds but she knew what she had to do. "I'll do it" she said softly looking into Shego's eyes.

"No, I won't let you" Shego said pulling out of Kim's embrace looking at her.

"Samantha, I want to do this so you and many other's can be human again" Kim said softly as she looked at Shego.

"Fuck them and fuck my cure, if I can't keep you alive I don't want to be human. I need you in my life, I need you to stay with me, you are my reason for wanting to become human again" Shego said as tears came from her eyes as images of a life without Kim flooded her mind.

Kim was about to say something but couldn't as Shego stormed out of the room leaving her behind. The door was open and the wind blew in throwing snow into the room. She slowly walked forward and she could see shredded remains of clothes laying on the ground indicating that Shego had became her wolf form. Kim turned and walked over and grabbed her parka and a fresh set of clothes for Shego. She went outside and climbed onto the snowmobile. She was going to find Shego at any cost and she needed to find her and they talk about what is going to happen. She loved Shego and she wanted all she could to make her human once again. Even if that meant her life she would do it because of her love for Shego.

XX

A man ran through the halls of the Slayer training complex carrying some papers in his hands. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and he ran straight through the halls. He pushed a few men out of the way as he ran through some double doors and busted outside. The sun shined brightly in the sky and he ignored it as he bolted across the open ground. He ran towards a tent where Will was located at and had been ordered not to be disturbed. This man knew this would be something will wanted to hear for himself.

"Capitan Du" He said as he busted through the flap of the tent.

"I said I was not to be disturbed" Will growled as he looked around at the people in his tent looking at him as they talked about movements that werewolves and vampires have been making on one another.

"Sir you need to see these" he said still pushing the subject as he held the papers up.

"Please excuse me ladies and gentlemen" Will said with an irritated sigh. He walked over to the man and pushed him outside quickly. "Now what the fuck was so important that it couldn't wait" he snarled as he stopped the man and looked at him.

"We just received thee photos from one of our bases in Alaska. They were doing test on their UAVs making sure they all still worked and one went over a town. The town is called Barrow and this was the first picture snapped" The man said handing him the first of two photos he had in his hands.

Will took the first one and noticed right off the bat the jet parked on the snowy runway. The jet had a giant G on the left wing while there was a giant O on the right wing. He recognized it instantly as the former Team Go's jet and it was parked next to some rotor planes. He knew right there and then that Kim and Shego were on top of the world. A smart move on their part for he would have never thought enough to search for them there. He looked back up at the man as he just nodded confirming what Will was thinking of.

"Scramble all troops, the sun sets for a month they wont be ready for us." Will said as he started to walk away.

"Sir there is more" the man said stopping Will in his tracks.

He turned to look at the man and as he did he was handed another picture and this one was different. It was a thermal snapshot of the town and right off the bat he found Shego. She looked like a bright white thumbprint on the paper showing that there was in fact a werewolf there. Just then he noticed something else that seemed to bother him more. He could pick out humans easily but its what was mixed with the humans that bothered him. He could see light grey colored spots next to the white spots of the humans. Vampires, vampires were walking freely and amongst the humans like neighbors would down any street.

"Get everyone of my team loaded into the C-17, we are leaving for Alaska now" Will ordered as he started to walk away.

"Sir, there is one more thing" the man said making Will stop once more.

"What is it?" he asked looking to the man.

"Tara has found this out as well, sightings of her and Yori have been seen across Canada" he said to Will.

"Ok double time the movement, we need to beat them there. Oh and make sure Monique is on the plane, I need a sniper on this mission" Will ordered as he ran off to get his equipment.

XX

Kim dove through the outside of the town following the trail Shego had left behind. She eventually found her way up to a snowy hill where the new set of Northern Lights shined. The snow was covered in brilliant hues of purple, pink, and green. In the eerie colored lights Kim could see Shego sitting on her haunches looking out across the flat snowy landscape. She turned her head and looked to see Kim walking up to her slowly.

The look in Shego's wolf eyes was that of sadness and pain in those amber orbs. Kim walked up and sat down next to her in the snow. She glanced up and looked as Shego still stared out across the flats. Slowly she reached her hand up and began to softly stroke Shego's thick, soft, black fur. Shego slowly glanced back at her as her fingers moved through the fur. Kim looked into her eyes as she slowly got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around Shego's thick and muscular neck. It was like slamming into a brick wall for Kim when she hit the side of Shego.

"Shego, I know you can understand me and listen closely. I love you, I love you enough that I would die for you in a heartbeat. I know you don't want to lose me and I don't want to loose you. Let's try to find an alternate way to make the cure so that it doesn't put me in harm's way. But if I get infected by a vampire, I want you to be the one to infect me with the lycan virus" Kim said as her tears soaked into Shego's fur.

Shego looked back at her as she let her go. They looked into each other's eyes and with out warning Shego pounced. She pined Kim to the snowy bank and looked down at her as she looked back up at her. Suddenly Shego shot down and began to lick Kim's face much like a dog would after not seeing its master all day. Kim began to laugh as the strokes of Shego's tongue tickled her face. While still pinning Kim down Shego transformed into her human form and looked down at Kim.

"I promise to do what you asked" Shego said softly as she leaned down and kissed Kim.

"I love you, now get the clothes on I brought for you, I don't want to be sleeping next to an ice cold body" Kim said with a smile.

XX

Tara and Yori were hidden by a snow drift and had watched the display of love between Shego and Kim. Tara turned around and sat down and looked to Yori as she moved down next to her. Tara sat there thinking about how even with everything going on around them they can still manage to be in love with one another. She looked back to Yori and how she had found her once again. Slowly she reached over and pulled Yori into her embrace as her mind wondered to the idea of her doing the right thing.

"What's wrong Tara?" Yori asked softly as she looked up to the blonde.

"Are we doing the right thing? I mean killing Kim and Shego, they are in love with each other like us" Tara said softly, second guessing her own decision.

"If we don't Kim will be used as a weapon to either destroy us, or the human race. We need to kill her, as for Shego, well we cant get to Kim with out getting her too. In the end we'll be saving humans, then we can disappear together once more" Yori explained as she rested her head on Tara's chest.

Tara looked down at her as she got comfortable and rested in the snow drift. The sun was going to be in the sky in just a few hours then it would set. After that it wouldn't be back up for a month then they could make their move on the town. She picked Yori up and together they climbed onto their snowmobile and drove towards a cave where they were hidden in. They moved over to the bed and laid down together holding onto another tightly. Tara was the last to fall asleep and as she did she fought with herself over if it was a good idea to kill Shego and Kim or to help them. She would just have to wait and see what her heart tells her when they go after them that night.

XX

Shego was finishing up her shift of watching over the town for the last few hours of sun for a month. She looked around as people left the town for the month to come. It was a busy day and people who wanted to leave for the month were doing it now. Her and Kim were going to stay for the month so they could work on the cure without any interruptions. She looked as the sun was just sitting on the horizon and she slowly made her way back to the town.

The sun had finally gone down and she was going to spend time with Kim. She walked into the motel room and she saw Kim laying on the bed. Kim laid on her stomach and her bare back was exposed. Shego slowly pulled her clothes off and walked over towards the bed. She climbed into the bed on the other side of Kim. She gently trailed her fingers down Kim's soft pale skin. She gently placed a kiss on Kim's neck and slowly trailed the kisses down Kim's back. As she kissed Kim slowly woke up and rolled over to see Shego sitting there looking down at at her.

Kim smiled and slowly sat up and kissed Shego with a passionate kiss. She moved herself to push Shego onto her back so she could be on top of her. She slowly leaned down and kissed Shego's neck making her moan softly at the feel of her lips. Shego slowly trailed her hands down Kim's back making Kim's skin tingle. As Kim's hands explored Shego's body Shego felt something that she had been feeling more and more everyday with Kim. She was beginning to feel human again thanks to Kim. She smiled as the feeling came over her.

"Do you want to try to get you pregnant?" Shego asked looking at her.

Kim looked at her and slowly looked away from her as she thought about it. After a few seconds she looked back to Shego and slowly shook her head. Shego just nodded and pulled Kim to her and kissed her. Slowly Kim let her hands moved down Shego's body as Shego's hands explored Kim's. As Kim's hand's found their way to Shego's wetness but Shego pulled her hand back. Just as she did Shego began to rock Kim's body back and forth grinding the redhead's clit against hers. The motion caused both of the woman to moan out loud.

Shego rolled Kim over and laid her on her back and looked up to Shego. Shego's eyes were the amber color of the wolf and it was exotic for Kim. Shego moved down and kissed Kim's neck softly making the redheaded woman squirm. Slowly she moved her lips down Kim's body making her twitch with each kiss she laid on Kim's body. He lips slowly made their way down to Kim's clit making her moan loudly at the feel of Shego's lips on her wetness. Her body bucked and moved as Shego's tongue gently stroked her wet flesh making Kim moan loudly.

Shego inserted two fingers into Kim and as she did she carefully activated her plasma while her fingers were deep inside of Kim. She controlled the temperature so as not to harm Kim. She watched as the warmth of her fingers glowed lightly lighting up Shego's face. She listened as Kim tenderly cooed her name making her want Kim more. After a bit she began to move her fingers back and forth as her tongue matched the motions of her fingers. Kim's body bucked as the pleasure moved through her body making her moan Shego's name more and more. Just then Kim bucked and quivered as her body released all the pleasure at once as she came.

Before Shego could react Kim had attacked and pinned her down to the bed. When she had the raven hared lycan pined to the bed she quickly went to Shego's wetness. Her tongue moved down on Shego making her moan like Kim was. Kim quickly inserted two fingers into Shego making her body buck at the feeling of the fingers inside of her. Kim moved her tongue gently as she moved it up Shego's slit as her fingers moved back and forth. Unlike Shego Kim could make her come quicker and she was going to do that now. She quickly made Shego scream out as she came from the motions of Kim's fingers.

"I love you" Shego said as she climbed back up and kissed Kim.

"I love you too" Kim said softly as she hid under the blankets with Shego.

Shego was about to say something but stopped when her ears picked up on a high pitched wailing. She looked around trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. Suddenly the answer came quickly as the shop across the street from the motel exploded. She jumped from the bed and motioned Kim to stay in the bed as she grabbed her gun. Without thinking about it she didn't even bother to dress herself all she did was grab her parka and threw it on.

She stepped outside as another explosion went off down the road from her. She looked up as three attack helicopters flew over the town. Their guns turned and fired onto escaping cars as more missiles flamed into buildings. She screamed out as she watched a car with a family get filled with bullet holes killing all of them. She looked up as Blackhawk helicopters flew by and came to a hover over the center of the town. She looked on as soldiers rappelled down out of the helicopters landing on the snowy road. As soon as they landed they opened fire on the town's people as they ran for cover or to get their weapons.

Shego looked on as the troops fired and she saw one of the vampires suddenly get his. He slowly burned to ashes as his body continued forward. Shego looked at the humans as they fired on anyone and everyone in front of them. Shego roared out as she snapped her pistol up and fired the rounds at the soldiers. She watched as one fell to the ground dead. She quickly turned and ran back into the motel where Kim was waiting for her. Just as she got into the room bullets tore into the wall behind her. She looked down to Kim who was sitting on the edge of the bed with a blanket covering herself.

"What's going on?" Kim asked as a gunfight ensued outside.

"The Slayers…the Slayers have found us and their slaughtering the town" Shego said as she looked at Kim with fear in her eyes.


	12. Chapter Eleven:True Potential

**Surprise lol i thought about it and i chose i couldn't just leave everyone with a cliff hanger for two and a half weeks. (I'm mean but i am not that mean to y'all) it just wasn't right to do that to everyone. i worked on this right after i got the last one done but only chose to post it tonight because i wont be around in the morning to post it. so i wanted to say i will have a new chapter up with in a few days after i get back from vacation. wish me luck for my hunting trip yall. and please R&R thanks and see yall when i get back love yall**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**True Potential **

Tara and Yori jumped from their bed in the cave and ran outside when they heard the explosions coming from the town. Both of them ran up a snowy hill to look across the flats to see the town under attack from Slayers. Helicopters roared as they flew over the town firing their missiles and heavy machine guns into buildings. They could hear people screaming out in pain as gunshots rang out from inside of the town indicating they had troops on the ground. Tara looked over to Yori who was in a true state of shock as she looked on to the town being slaughtered like cattle. A predator drone circled over the town and when it came back around it fired a few missiles into the town.

"This isn't right" Tara said looking at the attack being launched on the town.

"We need to get in there and kill Kim and Shego before the Slayers get them" Yori said looking to Tara.

Tara thought about it for a few seconds as she looked out across the town. She had been second guessing the idea of killing Kim and Shego after seeing their love for one another. Slowly she nodded to Yori as she transformed into her true lycan form. Her orange and amber wolf eyes looked to Yori who looked back to her. Yori nodded to her and they both took off at high speeds towards the town as the battle raged on inside the town.

XX

Will sat in the copilot seat of an attack helicopter as it doubled back to attack another building. He looked down as people fired on his troops as they fired back at them. There was a decant sized gunfight going on in the town below. The vampires and humans were working together and fighting with the fierceness of a pride of lions. They were hunters who were putting up one hell of a fight against his highly paid and well trained troops. He looked down as a group of people pushed about fifty children into a church.

"Circle around and destroy that church" Will ordered.

"Sir there are children in there" the pilot objected quickly.

"I don't give a fuck destroy it that's an order" Will snarled at the pilot.

The man nodded slowly and brought the helicopter around and put it in a hover. The pilot locked two hellfire missiles onto the building and slowly squeezed the trigger. The helicopter bucked as the missiles fired from their positions on the sides of the helicopter. The missiles streaked through the air and slammed into the building sending pieces of burning wood into the sky.

Will smiled as he touched his radio, "Monique you are a green, fire on anything that is not a Slayer" he ordered.

XX

Monique heard what Will said as she worked the bolt of her .338 sniper rifle. She looked through the thermal scope and watched the battle unfold. She spotted a vampire right off the bat and fired the shot. She watched as the head of the vampire flew off of it's body. Her crosshairs moved to a woman who was picking up her child and ran carrying her child to safety. Suddenly she looked on as a few men opened fire on them both killing them quickly.

She pulled her head back after seeing this, she couldn't believe it. They were slaughtering humans as well as vampires. This wasn't right to her, she didn't sign up for this. She didn't sign up to slaughter innocent civilians like they were animals. She couldn't take it anymore after seeing some children get shot as they ran like their parents told them to. She knew she would be shot for what she is about to do but it didn't matter to her.

She steadied herself and looked through her scope and pointed the crosshairs onto a Slayer's back. She fired the shot and watched as the man fell forward into a car. She quickly worked the bolt of her rifle and began firing the bullets into the backs of the fellow Slayers. It took the Slayers the better part of five minuets to figure out that she had turned on them and was picking them off. She looked as snow bounced up around her as bullets struck near her.

"That's right mother fuckers, none of y'all expected this" she said as she got to her knees and started picking off more Slayers.

XX

Kim got her clothes on quickly as did Shego. As they did Shego explained that they needed to get to Amy's house quickly to get them out with them. They quickly threw their parkas on and ran outside into the fight. Shego raised her gun up and fired at a few Slayers who were near them. She watched them drop to the ground and she quickly ran forward and pulled the M-4s off of the dead men. She snapped it up and fired at two more Slayers as the came from around the building. She picked up the second assault rifle and tossed it to Kim.

She ran over and climbed onto the snowmobile and they sped down the road. Kim looked back as a helicopter flew after them with it's gun firing at them. Kim warned Shego of the pursuing helicopter. Shego glanced back as she drove and hit a ramp sending them flying over an upturned truck. Kim then noticed something the bullets had stopped firing at them both. She looked back to see what was wrong with the helicopter, and when she looked her eyes shot wide.

She looked on as a true lycan had attacked the helicopter chasing them. The lycan punch its fur covered fist through the windshield of the helicopter and grabbed the pilot. The lycan then pulled the pilot out and threw her up into the blades of the helicopter. Kim looked on as the body parts and blood sprayed out onto the blades and onto the snowy road below. The helicopter spun out of control over them and crashed into the road in front of them causing them to stop. The looked on as the fiery crash lit the area up in front of them. Slowly the Lycan raised up and looked at both of them as they sat there on the snowmobile.

Shego was stunned that a true lycan was standing in front of them and it wasn't Drakken. The lycan roared at them and Shego took it as a cue to get the hell away from the lycan. She turned the snowmobile down an ally away from the lycan as it quickly gave chase after them. Shego called back to Kim to shoot at the lycan chasing them. Kim managed to turn around and as she did she hefted both of the M-4s in her hands. She opened fire on the lycan sending bullets into the buildings and the lycan. It did nothing to slowly the lycan down that was chasing them. Suddenly the lycan turned down another ally no longer chasing them.

"The lycan stopped…"

The house wall to their left exploded and the lycan crashed through the building. The lycan landed in front of them and before Shego could react it grabbed the snowmobile and threw it into a clearing. Kim and Shego were thrown in opposite directions as the snowmobile crashed into a crumpled mess. Kim slowly rolled over and screamed out in pain as she looked at her left arm. She could see her arm broken and twisted with her palm facing up towards her. She looked over to see Shego laying on her side almost forty feet from her.

"SAMANTHA" Kim screamed out as she held her broken arm close to her body and crawled towards Shego.

As she started crawling towards her she heard the sound of a loud thud behind her. She rolled onto her back and looked up to see the lycan had landed on the ground behind her. The lycan had silver colored fur as well as an orange and amber colored eyes that were locked on Kim. It walked slowly towards her and with each step it got closer to Kim. Kim did notice something about the lycan in front of her, namely the odd colored eyes. There was sadness behind the eyes like the lycan didn't want to kill Kim but had no other choice.

"SAMANTHA" Kim called back loudly hoping Shego was up and moving around.

XX

Shego's eyes opened the second time Kim called her name. She glanced back to see the lycan walking slowly towards Kim, like it was going to savor the kill to come. Kim was injured and Shego could smell the blood as it leaked out of the wounds. The sounds of the gunfight around them all but disappeared in her mind as she slowly got to her knees. She focused on the wolf inside of her trying to tap into something deep within her. She knew that her natural wolf form couldn't stop or hold up to a true lycan. She focused on her lycan that was still deep inside of her and only came out during a full moon.

"Please work" she said softly as she closed her eyes tightly. She could see the lycan inside of her clawing to get out of her as she focused on it. Her eyes opened wide and they were amber in color with slip pupils. "Please, WORK" she screamed out and as she did her words turned into a powerful howl.

XX

Tara heard the howl and looked away from Kim to see Shego pulling her clothes off of herself. After her clothes were removed from her body Shego began to pull the skin off of her body revealing jet black fur, the fur of Shego's true lycan form. She slowly turned to face Tara and as she did her clawed hands ignited in their green plasma flames. Tara stepped back and looked at Shego as she roared at her in a way of telling her to get away from Kim. Tara changed her attention from Kim and walked towards Shego. Suddenly Shego launched herself at her sending them both crashing through a nearby building.

Shego stood up first and clawed Tara's back as she tried to stand up making her roar out in pain. Tara looked back to Shego as she roared at her and slowly walked towards her. Tara got up and roared back at her and quickly launched herself at the black furred lycan who was ready for her. Tara slammed into her and spun around and threw her through another wall and outside onto the main road.

Shego looked up as a few Slayers backed up from her as she stood up and roared at them. Her attention was pulled away from them as Tara roared out from the building. She walked forward and as she did she pushed some broken boards out of her way as she walked towards Shego. She stopped when she noticed the three Slayers looking at her and then to Shego. She ignored Shego and ran strait at the Slayers, the Slayers who had caused her so much pain throughout her life. She wasn't the only one who went for the Slayers, Shego too attacked the soldiers in front of them.

Shego grabbed one by his head and lifted him up and in a few seconds she crushed his head in her hands. She looked over as Tara picked another one up and gripped him by the chest and his legs. She ripped the man in half spilling his blood all over the snowy road. Aside form his blood spilling all over the his intestines and stomach fell out onto the ground. Once Tara dropped his body he was still alive and he slowly tried to crawl over and tried to reconnect his torn and ragged body back together.

Shego and Tara both looked at the final Slayer who was frozen in fear after seeing her team mates slaughtered right in front of her. She looked up as suddenly Tara's mouth clamped down on her head. Shego looked as Tara snapped her head back and by doing this she ripped the head off of the woman and dropped her headless body to the ground. Right after she did she dropped the head and quickly attacked Shego who was in front of her. Shego crashed to the ground as Tara threw her through the air causing her to bounce up and slam through a building wall.

Once she had came to a stop inside of the building she looked back to see Tara was gone. She stood up slowly and looked around as she sniffed the air searching for Tara's scent. She could find no trace of her scent as she moved around slowly through the building. Suddenly the floor behind her crashed down behind her making her spin around quickly and snarl. Before she could make any real move Tara attacked her in a silver flash as she launched herself at Shego. Both of the mammoth beast crashed through the house rolling and biting at one another.

Shego clawed at Tara bringing her claws deep into Tara's chest making her howl out in pain. Shego kicked her off, sending her flying through the building's main supports. Once she had done this they both felt the house shudder and groan under their feet. Both looked to one another as the house fell down on both of them trapping them under the wood.

Shego's hand shot out of the rubble first but Tara quickly followed suite. Shego got herself out and pulls a few pieces of her body then turned to look at Tara as she rose up. Acting quickly she launched herself at Tara and slammed into her sending them both into another building. Shego jumped back to her feat quickly as Tara stood up slowly and looked at her. Shego activated her plasma again with a flick of her wrist and the sound of Shego's claws coming out fully could be heard. She shot forward quickly and with a mighty swipe sent Tara flying out of the next wall back to where they had began.

XX

(_**During Tara's and Shego's fight)**_

Kim was still sitting in the snowy road looking at the gaping hole in the side of the building in front of her. Shego had became her true lycan form and attacked the other lycan in front of her. Kim quickly remembered her broken arm and the pain that it had been causing her pain. She screamed out again as she moved her arm again to try to get up. She looked over to see four people coming at her two had guns and the other two were clearly children. As they got closer she realized that it was Amy and Monkey Fist coming for her.

Monkey Fist gently picked her up and moved her against the wrecked snowmobile. She screamed out as her arm protested the movement as he sat her down gently. She looked up at him as he took his belt off of his pants and handed it to Amy. He turned and ran over to the hole in the building in front of him. He stopped when he smelled the two separate scents of werewolves. One was Shego and the other was of a lycan he didn't know of. He broke the boards off of the hole and walked back over to join them. He froze when he saw a vampire standing behind Kim looking down at her. The vampire slowly looked back up to him and as she did her eyes shot wide when she saw him standing there.

"Monkey Fist?" she questioned.

"Hello Yori, what are you doing here?" He asked walking forward slowly.

"I'm here for her" Yori said and with in a flash she grabbed Kim and picked her up by the throat and looked into her eyes.

"Yori don't, she is the cure" Monkey fist pleaded with her as he held his hand up.

"And a weapon, she needs to die" Yori said as she looked at Kim who was looking into her eyes.

"In the wrong hands yes she's a weapon, but in our hands she's a cure. Please Yori just let her go" Monkey Fist pleaded.

Suddenly the wall from the house to Yori's right and Tara crashed to the ground near her. She looked to see five burning claw marks on Tara's chest from where she had just been attacked at. She looked up to see Shego come walking out of the building with her eyes focused on Tara in front of her laying on the ground. She stopped and noticed Yori holding onto Kim by her throat. She roared at her and her plasma glowed brighter as she stepped through the hole in the house. Ignoring the moaning Tara next to her she walked right for Yori who tossed Kim back to the ground.

Kim screamed out loud and in pain as she slammed onto the ground, on top of her broken arm. She looked up as Amy pulled her away from the fight that was about to ensue in front of them. She took the wood from her husband and looked down to Kim who was breathing deeply. Amy told her that it was going to hurt very badly because she was about to reset the arm. She took looked down at the Kim's arm and quickly grabbed the arm and in a quick motion she reset Kim's arm making her scream out loud. She heard the sound of the bone setting and quickly placed the boards over her arm and took the belt. She wrapped it around her arm and tied it tightly making Kim scream out more until Amy was done.

Shego had seen this but her eyes quickly turned back to Yori who was standing in front of her. The vampire hissed at her as she slowly walked towards her growling. This vampire had tried to harm her princess, her reason for being and this vampire was going to pay for that. In a flash she shot forward and wrapped her clawed hands around the vampire's throat. She pulled the vampire up to her snout and looked into her eyes and opened her mouth showing off her large and deadly teeth. She let out a powerful roar signifying that this vampire was about to die in her hands and pay for trying to harm her Kimmie.

She was just about to kill Yori when she was suddenly slammed from behind sending her flying. The vampire had came free from her hands as the flew through the air. She rolled over and looked to see the Lycan standing there looking at her. After a few seconds Tara turned and walked over to Yori and gently picked her up and looked at her. Shego watched as the vampire reached up and stroked the side of the true lycan's face. It was shocking to her, she could tell that the lycan had imprinted on the vampire. The lycan turned its head and looked right at Shego as she sat the vampire back to the ground.

Shego chose to go out on a limb and try something different. She morphed back into her human form and looked as the lycan walked up to her and looked down at her. She looked as the Lycan prepared to strike her down where she stood. "Wait…wait" Shego said putting her hands up to the lycan causing it to stop and look at her. "Look we don't need to fight anymore, we both have forbidden love…we're on the same side" Shego said looking into the eyes of the true lycan.

The lycan turned and looked back to Yori as she stood up slowly and looked at them. The lycan turned and looked right back to Shego and slowly she morphed back to her human form. Shego looked into a blue and green eyes of the bleach blonde haired woman in front of her. It shocked Shego that the lycan was a female, and a beautiful one at that. She looked into Shego's eyes and looked back at Yori as she screamed at her to kill Shego.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR KILL HER TARA" Yori screamed at her.

"Shut up Yori, she's right…we are on the same side" Tara said as she looked back to Yori.

"Tara, I've imprinted on that human both of you were trying to kill. But I see you two love each other and together the four of use can end this all" Shego said looking at Tara.

"You're right, we need to get her out of here so we can make a cure and end this goddamn war" Tara said looking back to Yori.

"WHAT? They can turn her into a weapon, a weapon to kill us all" Yori said getting up to face Tara.

"And we can protect her from everyone, we can end this, it's time we try to help them instead of kill them. Think about it, think about how happy and in love we were before Betty destroyed our lives. If we kill one of them we are no better then Betty" Tara said turning to face Yori.

Yori looked at her then to Shego who was looking at them both as they remembered what happened to them. Yori looked at her as she walked over to Kim who was standing next to Amy and her family. Tara looked at her as she kissed her and turned back to look at them both. Before anything else could be said three helicopters came around some buildings and their search lights landed on the group of eight. They looked up to see the guns turn down on them. Two of them were Blackhawks and one was an attack helicopter.

"GET TO THE RUNWAY MY JET IS THERE, TARA HELP ME TAKE THEM DOWN" Shego screamed out the orders to everyone.

Tara nodded and kissed Yori and pointed to help them get to the runway. Shego ran with them to join Tara as they both morphed into their true lycan forms. They looked as everyone ran for the runway but the attack helicopter turned and went after them. Shego knew that her and Tara needed to destroy these two helicopters over them quickly. She ran to her right and launched herself at a building and dug her claws into the wall. The mini gun on the side of the Blackhawk came to life launching hundreds of rounds at Shego.

A few bullets struck her in the thigh but she ignored the pain and then realized that they weren't silver bullets. She spun around and launched herself at the helicopter that was locked on her. As she flew through the air the mini gun didn't move fast enough to catch up with her. She landed inside of the helicopter and quickly killed the gunner behind the mini gun. She quickly spun around and grabbed the copilot's hand as he raised a gun up at her. She moved her head just as the man fired off two rounds at her just missing her head. The bullets slammed into the back of the helicopter as she pulled the man out of his seat.

She gripped the man by his arms and bit down in the nape of his neck. Blood poured out of his wounds and onto the belly of the helicopter. She ripped her head back ripping out the man's collar bone. She quickly turned her head and bit the man in his throat. She shook her head violently until she ripped the man's throat out splashing blood onto the windshield of the helicopter. She quickly shot forward and stabbed her clawed her hand through the back of the seat. Her hand came out the man's chest and she cold see the man's still beating heart in her hand. She gripped it tightly and squeezed it until it was mush in her hands. She looked as the man's head tipped forward as he died with her hand still protruding from his chest. She looked out the window and she could see the helicopter spinning out of control towards the ground. She quickly pulled her hand out of the man's chest and curled herself up into a ball.

The helicopter crashed into the ground nose first and slowly fell forward onto its top. Shego opened her eyes and realized she had been pinned inside of the helicopter. She struggled and fought as the twisted metal kept her pinned inside of the wrecked helicopter. She roared out loudly as she looked around trying to figure out how to get free of the wrecked chopper. Suddenly the blood soaked belly of the helicopter was ripped open and she looked to see Tara looking at her. Tara pulled the helicopter apart and helped Shego out of the helicopter. They quickly looked to the runway to see the attack helicopter bearing down on the group running for the jet. They looked to one another and quickly morphed into their true wolf forms and ran in the direction of the runway.

XX

Kim risked a glance back and when she did she saw the helicopter coming after them and quickly. She looked back towards where the two helicopters once were to see nothing. She feared the worst until she saw the two wolves running across the open ground after them. He realized that Shego and Tara was coming after them and they had survived their fight with the choppers. She looked up as the helicopter came over the group of people and flew towards the runway.

As they got closer to the jet the helicopter fired its missiles at the runway. They stopped and looked as the missiles slammed into the jet they were going to use to escape. The fireballs shot high as the helicopter roared over them and turned back for them in a high and wide arch that took it behind the hanger. Just then Shego and Tara showed up next to them and looked at the burning wreckage. Shego reached over and pulled Kim close to her nude body and looked at her.

"We are so fucked" Amy said looking at the burning wreckage of the jet.

"No, you guys get out of here" Shego said looking around at everyone. "They want us, not you guys, go and hide once they take us, come and find us."

Everyone looked around at one another and slowly they ran off leaving them there. Shego looked to Kim as she pulled her parka off of herself and slowly passed it to her. Shego took it and put it on herself as the helicopter came around to face them. Kim looked up to Shego as she placed her arms around her and together they looked at the helicopter hovered near them. Shego leaned down and kissed Shego as the helicopter landed eighty yards from them.

Just then they noticed that troops slowly came around them with their guns pointed at them. Laser pointers were trained on them incase they decided to try anything. Their attention was caught by the sound of the helicopter door opening and then closing. Shego was the first to look to see a man she had had run ins with in the past. Will Du walked up to them carrying his pistol in his hand with a large smile on his face.

"Hello Shego, it's been quite some time, and I see you have my prize" he said with a smile on his face as he waved his hands for his men to lower their weapons.

"Fuck off Du, we will go peacefully" Shego said as she clung tightly to Kim showing that they weren't going to let her out of her sight.

"You know, for being a mongrel you have a nice body" Will said with a sadistic smile as he looked Shego up and down.

"And you know, for being a dick you sure got a big mouth" Shego shot back at him.

After hearing Shego say this to him Will's smile changed into a twisted and demonic snarl. Without warning he slapped Shego across and the slap echoed above the roar of the burning wreckage. He looked on as he saw a welt on her face in the shape of his hand. His face turned into a smile once again as Shego turned back to face him and her eyes were that of the wolf's. She growled at him and was about to attack but as she did the men around them raised their guys again pointing them at her. Kim reached up and gently stroked her face in order to calm her down. Will looked on as Shego looked back to Kim and gently kissed her and pulled her tighter to herself. as she did this she looked back to Will who started laughing hard at them as he looked around to his men.

"You heard them boys, they'll go peacefully call in a Blackhawk and let's get them back to Arizona" Will said with a laugh as he walked forward and placed his handcuffs onto Kim's wrist. He tuned to Shego and pulled out a silver chain and wrapped it around Shego's wrist. "There will be someone waiting for you once we get back."

"Oh yeah, who's that?" Shego said with a snarl as the chain burned her wrist.

"Van Helsing" Will said with a chuckle as a Blackhawk landed near by.

Shego's eyes went wide as she and Kim were moved to the helicopter waiting for them. Once inside the medic took a look at Kim's arm and he reached began to place a splint on it. When he was done Kim looked back at Shego and watched as she slowly leaned over and kissed her. After Kim broke the kiss she rested her head onto Shego's shoulder. Shego looked out the helicopter to see the town burning from the attack that the Slayers had done to the town. She looked to see troops getting into the helicopters leaving what was left of the population of humans and vampires alone. She looked back to Kim who was still resting her head on her shoulder.

"We'll get through this together, I promise" Shego said as she placed a kiss onto Kim's forehead.

"I know we will, as long as I am with you, I'll be just fine. I love you Samantha" Kim said as she kissed Shego.

"I love you too" Shego said as she took Kim's hand in hers.

XX

Once the coast was clear Tara and Yori lead everyone out of the hanger that the Slayers had left untouched. They looked back to see the helicopters disappearing on the horizon, their lights were the only things visible. Tara looked back to see Monkey Fist and Amy walk up and look at them. Monkey Fist turned and walked back into the hanger and came back out and handed a parka to Tara. She took it and put it on over her nude body and looked back to the burning town.

"We're staying here, this is our town and we need to fix it" Monkey Fist said looking to Tara and Yori.

"Ok, so two of us going up against the entire Slayer army" Yori said looking to Tara.

"Make that three" a voice said from the other side of the hanger.

Everyone turned and looked as a ebony skinned woman in a snowy camo suit walked from the other side of a building. She clung to a white colored sniper rifle as she walked towards them. Everyone knew she was a Slayer and they instantly got into defensive postures as they looked at her. She sat the gun down against the side of the hanger and held her hands up to show she wasn't a threat to them.

"You're a slayer?" Yori said looking at her as her eyes became blood red.

"Used to be, but I didn't fucking sign up to murder innocent men, women, and children. I want to bring them down with you guys, they fucking deserve to die" the woman said looking at them.

"And who are you?" Tara asked in a calm voice as she looked at her.

"Monique, and I know how to get us in with out getting caught" she said with a smile on her face.

Tara looked at her and thought about what she had just told her. Someone else besides her knows how to get into the Slayer's base. She looked around and looked to see Yori's reaction after hearing what Monique had just said. Slowly Tara looked up to Monique as she smiled at them. "Your in" Tara simply said looking at her

"What?" Yori and Monique said at the same time looking at Tara.

"Look she knows how to get in, and we need a sniper. Please trust me on this Yori" Tara said looking at Monique.

"I trust you, I do, and I love you Tara" Yori said as she kissed Tara.

"I love you too" Tara said as she kissed Yori back

"So a human, a vampire, and a werewolf going to take on a corrupt army who wants us dead. We are going to break out the two people that the three fractions want. Our odds of living are slim to none, that sound about right?" Monique said as she picked her sniper rifle up.

"That just about sums it up" Tara said with a smile on her face.

"Once this is all done, bring Kim back here so we can syntheses a cure from her blood" Amy said looking at them.

Tara nodded back to her and slowly they looked back out over the runway to see there was still a prop job airplane sitting on the runway. Monique racked the rifle throwing a shell into the chamber of the rifle as they walked towards the plane. Together the three of them were going to save Kim and Shego and bring down the Slayers. Tara wanted Betty to herself for all that she had done to her and the hell she went through. The slayers going to go down and end their reign of terror over everyone in the country. She looked as Monique climbed into the pilot's seat and started the plane up. Tara took one more look back out over the town and knew that there was hope once again for her and Yori to be happy. This was time to end it all and save the world from the threats who could destroy it.


	13. Chapter Twelve:Sacrifice

**In the words of Randy Quaid "I'm BACK" (bonus points if you can name the movie that was from). did yall miss me cuz i missed wrighting the stories for yall. i did have a good hunting trip i have a freezer full of deer meat now Yeah. and as my first act when i come back is make you want more. so i hope yall enjoy my return :) please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Sacrifice**

They C-17 swept on low over the Rockies and headed towards the base nestled at the foot of the Arizonian mountain chain. Kim and Shego sat inside of the large plane looking at the troops who sat around them with their guns rested on their laps. The guns weren't on safe, just incase something happened. Kim was in shackles like Shego but it wasn't enough to stop them from holding onto each other's hands. Kim slowly moved her head and rested it on Shego's left shoulder. The werewolf looked down at her for a few seconds and slowly she tipped her head and rested it on her soft hair.

Shego's eyes moved around the inside of the plane and soon they fell on Will. He took a drag on his cigarette as he looked at them. Their eyes locked and slowly he just smiled at her as she stared at him. Slowly her eyes turned away from him and she looked down to Kim. Slowly she pulled her head up and looked into Kim's eyes as her head lifted up and looked at her. Slowly she tipped her head down and rested it against Kim's forehead. Shego slowly brushed her nose against Kim's and as she did she gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"We'll get out of this, I swear" Shego said softly as the tires touched down on the tarmac of the base.

Kim nodded as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back down to Shego's shoulder. Slowly the plane came to a stop and the back of it opened causing the sun to shine into the plane. Will stood up first and motioned all the troops out of the plane and onto the runway. He looked down to Kim and Shego who looked up at him as he took his pistol out of its holster and pointed it at Shego. Slowly he turned it on its side and motioned them to stand up with a wave of his pistol. Slowly they stood up and walked in front of them towards the exit of the plane. He pushed them both to make them move faster out of the plane.

Shego growled at the push and glared back at him as he pushed them again. She glanced towards Kim as she gently took her left hand in hers. They looked out to see that the base was taking no chances with them. Hummers had their guns pointed at the plane as helicopters buzzed over them. There were two lines of troops o each side of the plane with the barrels of their guns pointed in the sky. At the end of the line was Betty who stood there with her arms crossed behind her back looking at Kim and Shego. Slowly they walked forward and watched as Betty's eyes darted between the two of them. They came to a stop in front of her and looked at her as she just smiled at them.

"Hello Shego, been quite some time" Betty said looking at her.

"Yeah…how's your jaw?" Shego asked staring at her as she squeezed Kim's hand.

"I think of you every time I eat meat" Betty hissed as she rubbed her jaw that Shego had broke a few years ago. Slowly she turned her head and looked to Kim who wasn't even looking at her. Kim's eyes were locked onto the ground and not even looking at her. Slowly Betty took a pistol out from behind her back and placed the barrel of the pistol under her chin. She gently lifted her head up using the barrel of the pistol making Kim look at her in the eyes. "So you're the one everyone wants, I must say you are a very beautiful woman."

"Fuck off" Kim hissed as she snapped her head away from the barrel of the gun. Her head lowered back down as she squeezed Shego's hand in a way for reassurance they would make it through this.

"What should we do with them?" Will asked as he walked around them bot and to Betty's side.

"Put them in a holding cell for now" Betty said glancing back to him.

"I have a better idea" A voice said from behind her.

"Yes Duff" Betty said turning to looking at him.

"I'll have some fun with the lycan, do what you need to with the human" Duff said walking up and looking at them.

Betty nodded with a smile as she looked back to the two woman in chains. She motioned some men to take Kim and Shego to separate parts of the base. Kim screamed out as the hands grabbed her and pulled her away from Shego. Shego screamed as well and struggled against the soldiers as they pulled her towards Duff. She managed to get free from the hands and hopped towards Kim who also had gotten free. Shego wrapped her hands into Shego's and pulled her close to herself.

"We'll get free from this…I promise" Shego whispered as she kissed Kim.

"Come here bitch" Duff growled as he grabbed Shego and pulled her away from Kim. As he did he threw a silver chain around Shego's neck and bulled her back away from Kim.

"SHEGO" Kim screamed as she violently fought and struggled against the soldiers pulling her away from her beloved Shego.

Shego did what she could against the restraints around her hands as she reached out for Kim. The silver around her neck was burning deep into her flesh but it wasn't enough to stop her from reaching out to Kim. She looked on as Kim jumped and struggled against the soldiers as they got further apart. Shego let a single tear slip from her eyes as she saw Kim get pulled into a building. Even through the door was closed she could still hear Kim screaming out for Shego. Shego closed her eyes as she was pulled into a dimly lit building.

XX

Wade couldn't believe it, his fiancé Monique had went AWOL and killed fifteen fellow Slayers. He typed on the keyboard in front of him as he looked over several screen. He never did like Will but he did know he was telling the truth when Monique didn't get off the plane with everyone else. He looked at the picture of the both of them together and he just smiled at it brought back found memories. He was no longer the large built teen he used to be now twenty he was thin and muscled. He was an African American and a genius, ever since he was a young boy. He had been working for the Slayers since he was eighteen and while working for them he met Monique while she was in Arizona before she became a Slayer.

"Wade" A voice said from his doorway.

"Yeah?" He said turning to see a man in his door way.

"Betty wants you present when they take samples of Kim's blood, so you can work on her blood" The man said looking at him.

Wade nodded and stood up as he turned and walked out of his room. He looked at the picture one last time before he walked out of the room. He looked up to the man as he led the way to the lab, and as he gout closer he heard the screams. He stopped behind a window and looked to see the woman known as Kim screaming and fighting against the people. They strapped he looked down to see her get strapped to a table. He looked on at the brutality that the men were using on her and he couldn't believe it. He turned his head away when a man smacked her across the face to stop her from struggling. He looked back up to see that the impact had slowed her struggling. He could now see why Monique had turned on them.

XX

Kim looked up at the window to see someone new had showed up and was looking at her. She looked into his eyes and she could see that the man had pain in his eyes after seen how they treated her. The man just looked away and slowly she looked back to see Betty walking up to her. Behind her was Will and they both had large smiles on their faces. Kim hissed at them as Will stopped and betty kept walking up to her. Slowly the woman traced her finger around Kim's jaw line and slowly looked down at her.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Kim said looking at her.

"A weapon, your blood can become one of the most powerful biological weapons ever made. It will wipe out all of the vampires and werewolves in the world, every last one of them. We can end the war between them and the viruses that they carry and the world cam be ours again" Betty explained with a smile as she nodded to a few scientist to begin their work.

"What about Shego?" Kim said to her back as she walked away.

"Well, with any new weapon or drug it needs a lab rat" Betty said as she walked out of the room leaving Will in the room with her.

"YOU'RE A SICK AND TWISTED BITCH" Kim screamed after her.

XX

Shego grunted as Duff punched her across the face with a silver chain wrapped around his fist. She looked by her feet to see blood dripping away from her face onto the floor by her feet. She looked up to see him cock his fist back and punch her again snapping her head back. She spat out a collection of blood onto the floor that had accumulated inside of her mouth. She looked back up at him through her hair as it dangled in front of her face.

"What do you want? All you've done since you got me here is beat the shit out of me" Shego said as more blood dripped from her face.

"Well nothing, I enjoy killing and beating the shit out of your kind like I do vampires" Duff said as he punched her again across the face.

Shego grunted as she fought against the chains that held her into the chair. She looked back up to him as he walked over to the table and opened up a briefcase. He pulled the bloody chain off of his hand and sat it on the table. He reached in and pulled out a syringe filled with a purple liquid he turned and looked back at her. She looked back up to him as he approached her with the needle and stopped to look at her.

"Have you ever heard of wolfsbane?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes, and it won't do shit to me" she said looking at him.

"We'll see" He said as he plunged the needle into her neck.

"STOP" Betty's voice sounded before he could press the plunger.

Duff looked up to see her standing there looking at the two of them. Slowly she walked over and pulled his hand with the needle still in his hand out of Shego's neck. She motioned him to leave and let her have a word with the lycan. She looked on as Duff walked out of the building leaving them alone in the room. Betty looked down to Shego as she spat some more blood onto the floor. Slowly Shego lifted gaze to let her eyes fall onto Betty who was looking down at her.

"I guess I should be thanking you for stopping him?" Shego said with sarcasm laced in her voice.

"No, I just wanted a piece of you before you die" Betty said as she punched Shego across the face.

Shego chuckled because the punch did nothing to her like the ones Duff had done. She looked up as Betty punched her punched her again and as she did the impact did little to nothing to Shego. Shego started laughing wildly as Betty struck her again making her head snap backwards. "Your punches don't have the bite to them like Duff's did" she said with a laugh.

Betty smiled at her as she reached into her pocked and pulled out a pair of silver lined handcuffs. She freed Shego just long enough so she could place the cuffs on her. She pushed Shego into another room where there was some restraints hanging down from the ceiling. Betty moved her over to the restraints and brought them down and hooked them just below the cuffs. As soon as the restraints were locked Betty freed Shego's hands from the cuffs. Betty walked over to a pad on a table and tapped it and watched as the restraints lifted Shego up. She walked back over and looked as Shego dangled six inches off the ground.

"Duff doesn't know your past like I do, the comet that struck you would protect you from the toxins of the serum. Although it couldn't do anything to stop the lycan virus in you. But I do know how to hurt you badly" Betty said as she walked over to another table.

"So what is your plan for me?" Shego dared to ask.

"Well I though you would make one hell of a weapon but you have been too much trouble for me. So when the weapon is made I'm going to test it out on you" Betty said as she pulled a whip off of the table.

Shego heard the sound of the metal dragging off of the table and clanging off of the ground. She looked down as a few sparks trailed behind the whip as Betty dragged it on the ground. In a few seconds she cracked the whip and Shego could see the silver blades that lined the whip. Shego looked as Betty smiled and cracked the whip again making Shego flinch. Betty walked up and looked up into Shego's eyes as she looked down at her.

Betty placed a cigarette into her mouth and lit it as she walked back behind Shego. She took a drag on it and blew the smoke out as she turned and looked at Shego's back. Without warning she snapped the whip into Shego's back. Her head snapped up as she screamed out in pain from the strike. Betty looked to see Shego's back begin to bleed for the gash. She snapped it again and watched as the whip cleaved flesh with the strike. Blood poured out as another strike came across the back Shego's shoulder down her back. Her shirt was being ripped to shreds along with the flesh on her back.

Shego closed her eyes as she felt another strike rip from her left armpit down to her right ribcage. She felt as the silver burned through her flesh to her bones causing searing pain. She looked as she heard the sound of something falling on the ground by her feet. She looked down and she could see a few strips of her fo her green tinged flesh fall on the ground. The whip was ripping the flesh from her body. Aside from that she could hear the dripping sound of her blood pouring out of the wounds onto the ground. She looked down to see the blood rolling off of her toes and to the floor below her.

"This is for my jaw" Betty said as she cracked the whip again. This time the whip came from the nape of Shego's neck down to the small of Shego's back.

Shego let out a final pain filled scream as he head snapped up and slowly lowered back down. She looked over as Betty walked around and came up to face her and looked as she dropped the blood soaked whip onto the floor. She breathed softly as she felt her blood slowly dripping down to the ground. She looked up to Betty as she blew out the final hit of her smoke into her face. Shego looked at her and slowly her eyes closed as she blacked out from the blood loss.

XX

Kim laid out on a cot in a prison cell looking around the room. She was weak from the blood that the Slayers' scientist had had taken from her. She sat up weakly and placed her face into her face in her hands. She breathed out a sigh as she looked around the white room she was locked in. Suddenly the door opened causing her to look up to see a man carrying Shego. He threw her into the room witch Kim and he quickly shut the door. Kim gasped when she saw the slashes in Shego's back, she could see some of Shego's bones poking out. Kim didn't care about how weak she was all she cared about was helping Shego.

"Shego" she whispered as she jumped off of the cot and fell to her knees right next to Shego.

Kim rolled her over and saw her chest rise slightly showing her Shego was still alive. She let a few tears slip loose as she stroked the side of Shego's face. She carefully moved Shego up to the cot and laid her out and looked at her as her eyes slowly opened. She smiled weakly as Kim stroked some hair back from her face and smiled at her.

"Hey Princess" Shego said weakly.

"Shh, don't talk baby, you need to heal" Kim said as she looked to Shego.

Shego looked over as Kim moved to the end of the cot near her feet. She ran her fingers along the edge of the bed until she found the sharp edge of the bed. In a quick motion she brought her hand across the edge. She looked down to see there was a small but deep gash in her hand. She quickly moved over to Shego and placed her hand over Shego's mouth. She watched as Shego placed her mouth over the wound but quickly stopped and pulled her head back and looked at Kim as she kept trying to put her hand over her mouth.

"No Kim, I can smell that thy took to much blood from you" Shego said weakly as she her mouth off of Kim's hand.

"Shego, I can't stand to loose…I…I love you" Kim said with tears in her eyes.

"Nor can I" Shego said giving her a soft kiss.

"Take some of my blood, you need it" Kim said softly.

Slowly Shego looked at her hand and moved her mouth over the bleeding wound. Slowly she began to lick the blood and she could feel the blood begin to help heal her body. Her eyes moved over to Kim who closed her eyes as she gave her blood to her lover. Slowly Kim passed out and fell forward onto Shego's body as she passed out from loosing more blood. Shego gently pulled Kim up onto her body and held her close to keep her warm. She stroked her fiery red hair and she wrapped her arms around Kim's back and placed a kiss on Kim's forehead.

"I love you Kim and thank you" she said softly as she closed her eyes.

XX

Wade sat in front of his laptop looking at the security feed from the room that held Kim and Shego. He couldn't believe how brutal Betty had been to Shego even after she had surrendered peacefully. He looked had watched as the supposed monster showed more love for a human then even other humans gave for each other. He breathed out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair and closed the link to the security camera. Could see now what caused Monique to turn on the Slayers and kill them. Now he found himself questioning why he was working for a corrupt organization like the Slayers.

_MidnightRaven112: Hello sweetheart._

Wade sat up and looked to see a instant message board pop up on his screen. There was only one person in the world that knew how to contact him on this computer. He smiled knowing it was Monique.

_Computerboy457: Are you ok?_

_MidnightRaven112: I'm my fine my dear, I need you to help us…were coming for Kim and Shego._

_Computerboy457: Us?_

_MidnightRaven112: I'll explain later my love, will you help us?_

_Computerboy457: What do you need done?_

XX

Betty, Will, and Duff sat in a room together, it had been a busy but productive day. They each smoked a cigar in a way of celebrating the good day they had as they each sipped on a glass of scotch. Betty looked over to her blood covered whip and smiled to herself as she had finally repaid Shego fro breaking her jaw. Three years ago she had led a strike on a werewolf outpost in North Dakota. She had a run in with Shego in her human form and She tried to stop her. They each were well trained in martial arts fighting and just about evenly matched. In a moment when Betty had dropped her guard Shego had kicked her across the face. The impact shattered her lower jaw and left cheekbone. She had to have her jaw wired shut for almost three months because of how bad the injury was.

There was a knock at the door snapping Betty out of her thoughts. "Come" she said looking to the door.

She looked to see a man walk in carrying two briefcases with the biohazard symbol on them. She looked as the scientist placed them on the table in front of the three of them. The man tapped in a code on each of them and slowly the tops popped up and slid backwards. There was a hiss of escaping steam and they looked as dry ice steam slowly crawled out of the cases. Betty looked to see a glass ball in each of the cases. In the one on the right the liquid in the ball was a blue color. The one on the left was a green color, and both of them were lit up by the small lights inside of the cases.

"Are they both ready to be mass produced?" Betty asked looking at the two glass balls.

"Yes ma'am this one is the biological weapon for killing werewolves and vampires" he said as he gently picked the ball up with the green liquid in it. He passed it gently to Betty.

She held it up into the light and looked at it and smiled as the light shined green beams onto her face. She looked back to the man as she passed it back to him and he gently took it from her. He then picked the blue orb up and passed it to Betty who picked it up and looked into the light. "What is this one?" she asked looking to the man.

"The one you asked for, the one that can kill humans" he said looking at her.

"Good start mass producing them and save a sample so we can test it out on Shego and a vampire" she said with a smile as she passed it back to the man who nodded and put them back in the cases. She looked as the man left the room and slowly she turned back to Will and Duff.

"You had one made to kill humans?" Will asked looking at her.

"Yes, I'm tired of the Slayers being in the shadows, I'm tired of the governments of the world viewing us as expendable. Now we have the weapons, as soon as we wipe out the vampires and werewolves, we go after the world. We will be working with the other Slayers around the world. We can hold the governments of the world hostage with the deadliest biological weapon in the world" Betty explained looking at both Duff and Will. "Are you in or not?"

Will tipped his head down and looked as the ice clanked around in the glass. He thought about it, he let what Betty had said to him and Duff and slowly he looked back up to Betty. He raised the glass and smiled as he looked to betty and then to Duff who raised his glass as well. "To the Slayers" he said as his glass clanked with Betty's and Duff's.

"Do we need Kim anymore?" Duff asked looking at Betty.

"No why?" Betty asked looking at him.

"Because I'm going to give the lycan a reason to die" duff said as he pulled his pistol out and walked out of the room.

XX

Kim was sitting up next to Shego on the bed and looking over the healed wounds on her back. She gently stroked the pink scars and smiled at her to see that a lot of them were fully healed. She looked over to Shego and gently stroked her face as she kissed her softly. Both were still very weak from the blood they had both lost. Shego reached over and gently pulled Kim into her arms. Together they were happy and content as they held onto one another tightly. Suddenly their door opened and they looked up to see Duff walking in and holding a gun in his hand.

Shego got to her feet quickly as she moved herself in front of Kim and Duff. He looked at her and smiled as he back handed her, knocking her to the floor. She rolled over and looked as Duff looked at her and smiled as he took a step towards Kim. Her eyes slowly moved over to Kim who was staring at duff as he walked up and pointed his gun at her. Shego screamed out as he looked at her with a smile and pulled the hammer back on the pistol.

"See you in hell" he said as he pulled the trigger of the pistol.

Shego screamed out with an ear piercing scream as she tried to get her footing on the tile floor. She looked at the back of the wall to see a blood splatter mark where Kim was sitting in front of. Duff turned and walked out of the room and closed the door behind himself as Shego got to Kim's side. She looked to see that Duff had shot her in the chest just above her left breast. She looked to see Kim wasn't awake but was still alive. She stroked the side of Kim's face as some blood began to come out of her mouth and dripping down the side of her cheek.

"KIM DON'T DIE PLEASE DON'T DIE I LOVE YOU" Shego screamed as she pulled Kim close to herself.


	14. Chapter Thirteen:The Monster Within

**Hey everyone i know...i know i was gone for two weeks and came back with a cliff hanger. i'm sorry that was like a big middle finger to y'all but i am kinda evil lol. here is a new chapter for y'all and i hope you guys enjoy it. thanks for the big welcome back and all of the love for the story it means alot to me. oh bonus points go to Lethalpoision for knowing the movie quote. i hope yall love the new chapter so please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Monster Within**

Two guards walked quietly around the outside of the base doing their nightly patrols. They walked around looking as a few fighter jets flew over and landed at the base. There was a loud rustling coming from their left causing them to snap their guns up. They moved towards a cave that was covered by a large amount of brush and weeds. They both turned on their lights and shined them in the cave searching for anything out of the ordinary. Soon their lights fell onto a lone coyote in the cave looking at them. Its tail was tucked, as well as its ears was flattened against its head. Its teeth were bared and it snarled at them as its head turned back into the cave and back to the men.

"What's wrong with it?" one of the men asked.

"Might be rabid, put it down" the other said. The first one to speak moved the sights of the gun towards the animal. The second man walked out of the cave and looked outside as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. The shot hadn't come yet and it irritated him to know his partner was screwing around with the animal. He took a drag on his smoke as a helicopter flew over and landed in the base. He glanced over to see the coyote running away into the darkness and he growled in anger as he walked back into the cave. "Come on Mike the coyote is gone what the hell are you doing, yanking it?" he said with a chuckle but it quickly faded.

Laying on the ground was the man's assault rifle with the light shining into the cave. He looked around to see that the man known as mike was nowhere to bee seeing. His gun moved around in the darkness searching for his friend and partner. He heard a dripping sound falling on the cave floor that he hadn't heard the first time he had walked into the cave. He looked around and he caught something shine in the flashlight that made him stop in his tracks. In the light of the flashlight there was a red shine as a drop landed in it. He slowly moved the light up the wall to the hanging stalactites on the cave ceiling. His eyes grew wide when the light fell onto Mike who was impaled by the hanging rocks. One went through the meat of his neck and he managed to turn his head just enough to see his friend.

"Be…hi…nd yo…u" he gurgled as he died.

The second man spun around and just as he did a hand grabbed a hold of the gun in his hand. He looked into a pair of blood red eyes and the ragged tooth smile of a vampire. He looked on as she effortlessly turned the barrel of the gun up making it a harmless piece of metal. She pulled it away from him and through it against the wall causing it to break apart. He reached for his pistol but just as his hand gripped the butt of the weapon she grabbed a hold of the man by his throat and picked him up. Just as he was about to get the gun free her other hand shot across his body and took his gun from him.

"Where are they holding Kim and Shego?" the vampire demanded .

"Who?" he gasped.

"The weapon and the lycan?" she demanded again.

"I don't know who they are?" He said looking at her.

"Then you're no good to me" she said with a smile.

Suddenly she pulled him down to her and she quickly sunk her fangs into the mans neck. His eyes rolled back into his head as she ripped his throat out sending a spray of blood across the wall of the cave. She drained the blood from the man and dropped the husk of the man's body onto the ground by her feet. She looked around to see the two other figures walk out of the shadows looking at her. She smiled as she wiped the blood off of her mouth and looked at them.

"Tell me something Monique, can we count on your boyfriend to get us in" the vampire said.

The woman smiled as she racked the bolt of her sniper rifle and walked past her and out of the cave. They the second woman followed her as the vampire followed them both out of the cave. They all looked towards the base as Monique picked up her smart phone. She tapped the face of the phone and sent a quick message as she looked at the base. After a few minuets the power to the base started going out causing alarms to start wailing. Monique looked back at the vampire and to the other woman as she transformed into a lycan.

"Let's get them out" Monique said as she laid down and looked through the scope of her rifle.

XX

Betty jumped out of her bed and looked as the emergency lighting to the base came on. Soon alarms started blaring and she quickly darted over to her gun case and grabbed her M-4 and walked out of her room. She looked around as men ran by her through the darkened base. They each carried their guns as they ran to lock the base down and secure the weapons in the base. She quickly grabbed one of the men and looked at him as he stopped and looked at her. "Find Waded, he can fix this" she ordered looking at him.

"Ma'am we tried, we can't find him" he said looking at her.

She lowered her eyes for a few seconds and looked back up to him with anger in her eyes. "He's causing this, give the order to shoot him on sight" she snarled.

"Ma'am he is the only one who can fix the base" the man said looking at her.

"Ok, find him, have him fix he base, and then shoot him" Betty ordered shoving the man down the hall.

She looked as the man ran off with more men who had came out of a room. She turned and looked to see Will and Duff running down to join her. She looked at them as they came to her side and looked at her. Nothing needed to be said they knew that they needed to be ready for an attack. They also knew they needed to be ready incase of Shego and Kim getting free.

XX

"KIM DON'T DIE PLEASE DON'T DIE I LOVE YOU" Shego screamed out as she pulled Kim close to herself. She looked down as the power went out and the emergency lighting came on. She gently stroked the side of Kim's face as tears slipped loose from her eyes. She bent down and kissed Kim's lips as if trying to spark something and bring Kim back. The kiss did the trick and Kim's eyes opened just enough for Shego to see Kim's green irises. She smiled weakly as she stroked Kim's pale cheek as she kissed her again.

"I'm getting you out of here, just hold on" Shego said through tears as she picked Kim up gently.

"Samantha, remember when we first met?" Kim asked weakly as she rested her head on Shego's shoulder.

"Yes, I do, and it was the best day of my life" Shego said with a smile as she looked at the door.

"Mine to, and knowing what I know now…I'd still do it again" Kim said as her eyes closed and her head dropped back over Shego's arm.

"Kim…stay with me," Shego said softly as she gently shook Kim. There was no response and Shego's eyes shot wide as she got no response from her love. "FUCK" she screamed out as she looked at the door in front of her. She could feel her rage beginning to boil over as her eyes changed. She gently sat Kim back on the bed and roared out as he body began to change. She started to rip her clothes and skin off of her body as she released her true lycan form. It turned back to Kim and gently picked her up and as she did she lent out a soft whimper.

She turned and looked towards the door in front of her and she could smell the silver on the door. Without thinking about it she arched her back and kicked her feet out knocking the door off of its hinges. Ass soon as she stepped out she saw three men looking at her. She roared out at them as she adjusted Kim in her arms freeing her right hand. As soon as it was free her plasma activated and she swiped her paw at the first man in front of her. She slashed her claws out and ripped the man's throat open as she turned to the other two. She quickly slashed her claws out and killed another man as she turned to the last man as he raised his gun up.

Shego shot her claws out and sunk them into the man's throat. She looked at the man as his head tipped back and slowly fell off of her claws. Shego looked down at the men by her feet and quickly to Kim. She whimpered softly as she looked at Kim and quickly she ran through the hall towards the elevator. She heard more men yelling and the sounds of foot steps coming down the hall towards her. As much as she didn't want to do it she had to set Kim down to fight the men coming for her. She gently sat Kim down against the wall and against the same wall she pressed her body up against it. Just as she did the first man came around the corner with his gun up.

Her clawed hand shot out and grabbed the man's gun and pulled him to her. He yelled out as she clamped her jaws around his head, sinking her teeth into his skull. She looked up to see five more men come around the corner looking at her. They watched as she ripped the man's head off and threw the body aside and charge for the men. Her claws swiped out slashing one of the men's abdomen open spilling his internal organs. She spun towards two other as their guns came to their shoulders. She swung both of her clawed hands and saw two sprays of blood fly through the air as her clawed hands flew through their necks. In a few seconds their heads slipped off of their bodies to the ground.

She spun around to see one of the last two men with their guns up and they began to fire at her. She quickly transformed into a natural wolf and ran around them ducking low as the bullets skimmed over her back. Her eyes shot over as a man moved towards Kim and her instincts kicked in. She ran straight for the man and attacked him quickly and in a fluid motion she bit the man's throat as she slammed into the wall with him in her mouth.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out and Shego yelped out in pain as a bullet ripped into the meat of her shoulder. She spun around and launched herself at the man and launched herself at the man, and as she did her jaws clamped around his arm. She shook her head violently shaking the man like a rag doll. She suddenly snapped her head and sent the man flying across the hallway. She opened her mouth and dropped the man's dismembered arm and walked towards him. She looked at him as he placed his hand over his wound and tried to stop the bleeding. She walked up to him and placed her paw on his chest and pressed down with all her weight. She heard the sound of his ribcage snap as she pushed her paw down hard on his chest.

She quickly transformed into her true lycan form and slowly turned back to Kim who was laying on her side. She moved over and gently picked Kim up so as not to hurt her more then she already was. She walked towards the elevator and as she got closer she transformed into human form. She stopped when she saw a palm scanner next to the door causing her to sigh. She sat Kim back down again and turned back to the dismembered arm near her. She picked it up and walked back over to the elevator and just as she got there she heard Kim groan softly.

"Sa…Sam…Samantha" Kim groaned out softly.

"I'm here Kim" Shego said dropping down next to her as she gently stroked the side of Kim's face.

"I love you" she said softly as she looked to Shego.

"I love you too, we are getting out of here" Shego said with a saddened smile as she looked at her.

"Leave me, I'll just slow you down" Kim said softly.

"No, I'm getting you out of here" Shego said as she stood up and placed the dismembered hand on the palm scanner. She looked as a green beam slid down and then back up and it buzzed loudly.

She looked as the door opened and she reached down and gently picked Kim up again. She moved inside and looked at the keys and saw that they only needed to go up four levels. Kim looked up at her she just gently reached up and stroked the side of Shego's face. She looked down to her as she pressed the button for the top level. She looked down to her as her eyes began to water up as she scented how much blood was left in Kim, and it wasn't much to keep her alive. _I need to get her out of here and fast, _she thought to herself as the elevator came to a stop. Suddenly she heard screams, as well as gunfire coming from outside of the door. She gently sat Kim down to keep her protected from what could be on the other side of the door.

Suddenly she heard the sound of a body slamming into the doors of the elevator. She quickly transformed into her true lycan form and looked as the door slowly opened. She looked to see a body slowly rolled into the elevator making her look up. Just as her eyes lifted a lycan had gripped her by the throat and slammed her against the wall of the elevator. She looked into the amber and orange eye of a lycan she had remembered all to well. Slowly the lycan released her letting her land on her feet. The quickly transformed into their human forms and looked at one another. Slowly the new lycan looked down to see Kim looking back up at her weakly

"What happened to her?" she asked looking at Kim.

"Tara, she's been shot, we need to get her out of here, where is Yori?" Shego asked looking at her.

"She's down the hall a ways why?" Tara asked looking at Shego as she picked Kim back up.

"I want her to get Kim out of here" Shego answered as she walked down the hall.

Before Tara could say anything they looked to see a man walking up to them. They looked at the dark skinned man walking up to them and Tara stepped in front of Shego. As soon as she did she snarled at the man as her claws started to come out of her fingers. He stopped and raised his hands up and looked at them causing Tara to look back to Shego.

"Who are you?" Shego asked looking at him.

"A friend, my name is Wade, I'm on your side" he said looking at him.

"Monique's Wade?" Tara asked looking at him.

"Yes, I'm here to help, I've caused a big problem for the Slayers as well" he said with a smile.

"What did you do?" Shego asked as her and Tara walked towards him.

"I released all of their weaponized vampires and werewolves on them. They have a real mess on their hands now" Wade said looking at both of the women in front of him.

"Good thinking, we need to get her out of here, she's been shot" Shego said as she hefted Kim motioning how bad it was.

Wade looked at her and slowly walked forward and looked at Kim. He gently brushed some of the hair back from over her face and looked at her pale face. There was still some blood flowing from the wound in her chest. He looked back to Shego to see her eyes full of pain and fear for loosing her love. "Come on, there is Blackhawk out on the tarmac that has medical supplies on it, it's a meda-vac chopper" he said as he pulled his pistol out of his holster and led them both outside. As they ran Tara quickly got Yori so they could leave together and get Monique.

Shego looked down at Kim as the door opened up revealing a battle going on outside. She looked as once human looking vampires attacked slayers. Their arms were now wing like appendages that had membranes going down to their hips. Their hair was ratty and messy as it clung to their bodies. Their skin was and olive brown color and they had bat like ears on the sides of their heads. They looked to see a lone helicopter sitting away from the fight and that was the one they needed. Attack helicopters flew over firing at the monsters that the Slayers had created.

The four of them ran off towards the helicopter that was waiting. As they ran Shego noticed Betty, Will, and Duff across on the other side of the runway going into another building. She growled as she got to the helicopter and looked to see Yori and Tara already in it as Wade started it up. She gently passed Kim over to Yori and as soon as she took her Shego slowly backed p away from the helicopter.

"COME ON SHEGO WE NEED TO GET GOING" Yori screamed at her.

"I'M GOING FOR DUFF, I KILL HIM, THEY HAVE NO REAL GOOD WEAPON LEFT" Shego yelled back. "GO, I'LL CATCH UP…GET HER TO SAFTEY, THAT'S WHAT'S IMPORTANT."

Before Yori could protest Shego spun around and became the natural wolf form again. She ran across the open ground towards the building that she had seen the three people she wanted run into. She glanced up to see a helicopter crash into the side of the building. A fireball shot out and she could see the tail rotor was still running and on it's side. She looked back down to the door and as she got closer her plasma kicked on and she launched herself at the door.

XX

Betty looked back down the steps to see the door explode open and a wolf as dark as midnight crash through the door. She knew it was Shego and she was looking for them and she was out for blood. She looked back to Will and Duff who had also seen what just happened and they knew Shego was after them. Betty looked back up to see the flames form the wrecked helicopter still burning. She glanced to her left and saw the door that led into a hallway. It was their chance to bypass the flames and get away from Shego. She yanked the door open and ran through it, followed closely by Will and Duff.

They bolted down the hallway looking for the next stairwell up to the roof where her personal helicopter waited. She suddenly screeched to a halt when she saw two of her weaponized werewolves standing in the hallway looking at her. They were in their human form and both of the men looked at her with smiled on their faces. They both transformed into their true lycan forms and walked towards the three of them. Suddenly Will stepped forward with a grenade launcher and pointed it at them and fired it at them. The grenade flew through the air and slammed into one of them swallowing it in a fireball. The top half was missing and the lower half fell backward onto the ground.

The second lycan was covered in burn marks and bleeding from being close to the explosion. He roared at them and began to charge down the hallway at them. Will quickly reloaded the launcher and pointed it at the lycan. He fired the gun again and this time the round struck the lycan in the head and exploded. The explosion was close to them and the back blast knocked will back to the ground. He got up and looked down to see the body of the lycan turn back into a human.

He glanced back to Betty and nodded to her as this time he led the way. Suddenly the wall exploded to their left and Shego came crashing through it. Betty screamed out as some glass and metal caught her in the right eye. She couldn't see anything out of the eye any more. Slowly she reached up and she could feel a piece of glas was lodged in her eyeball. She screamed out because Shego had taken her eye from her.

"DUFF GET BETTY TO THE CHOPPER, I'LL HANDLE THIS BITCH" Will roared ad he reached to his back and pulled out a pair of silver lined swords.

He looked over to see Duff move Betty away and towards the doors at the end of the hallway. He turned and looked to see a Shego arch her back and snarl at him. Her plasma glowed brightly as she stared at him and barked. Suddenly she ran at him and jumped at him and as she did he ducked under her and swung his right sword. He smiled when he heard her yelp from the pain of the blade slicking through her flesh. He turned and looked to se her stumble as she landed. He looked back at her as she looked back to the wound on her shoulder.

He smiled at her as she looked back at him and snarled at him. Suddenly she stood up on her hind legs and transformed into her true lycan form and looked at him. He stepped back a bit as she towered over him by a good two feet. She walked towards him snarling as she did she dragged her claws on the wal. She pulled them off quickly and when she did he claws shined in the light showing that she had just sharpened them. Will looked at her and quickly shot forward and swung his swords at Shego. She quickly ducked and dodged as the swords swung around her slicing off some fur from her body. She had a plan for Will she was going to make him pay for everything.

She reached out and grabbed both of his arms and stopped him before the swords hit her. She quickly shot forward and sunk her teeth into his bicep making him scream out in pain. The swords fell from his hands and Shego threw him across the hall causing him to crash through the wall. Slowly she walked forward and looked at him laying on the ground gripping his arm trying to stop the bleeding. She slowly transformed back into her human form and looked down at him.

"FINISH ME" he roared at her.

"No, this is your punishment, you spent so much time hunting and killing up, now it's your turn to be the hunted" Shego said as she quickly turned and ran out of the room.

Will looked at her as she ran away leaving him there with the infection running through his veins. He looked down at his arm as he pulled his belt off and wrapped it around his arm. He looked at his pistol in its holster on his hip and slowly reached for it. He would rather die then become a monster. He pulled his pistol out and looked at it for a few seconds before he pulled the hammer back on it. Suddenly his hand with the pistol was pinned and he looked to see the face of one of the vampires that they had made into a weapon looking at him.

Suddenly the vampire shot forward and sunk its fangs into his neck making him roar out again. He quickly tossed the pistol to his free hand and brought it up. He fired the gun into the monster's head knocking it off of him. He rolled to his right and looked to see the vampire staggering to get to its feet and finish him. He raised his gun up and pointed it at the vampire as it screeched at him but he suddenly froze. The gun fell from his hand and his hand curled into a fist as he began to shake violently. He dropped to his knees and began to roar out in pain as he gripped his stomach.

He lifted his hand up and looked at it to see his fingers begin to grow into long fingers and claws begin to sprout from his finger tips. He roared out again as his head snapped up and he roared out as his eyes changed. They became a white color with blue veins laced through the white eyes. His pupils became slit ad his jaw elongated and his teeth became sharp and intertwined. He looked down to see his muscles bulk up and his shirt ripped off of his body. His muscles became well defined as he stood to his feet. His ankles raised up and went backwards as his feet became paws. He oared out again as he felt a pair of wings sprout from his back giving him a twenty foot wingspan. He stopped and looked himself over after he had stopped changing. He looked at the claws and the jet black skin of his new form. He was now a vampire/lycan hybrid.

"The power…the strength…I can do anything" he said looking himself over.

The vampire screeched at him causing him to look back to the creature. Suddenly it launched itself at him and her shot his hand out and caught it. The vampire screeched and fought against the hand that held onto it. Will pulled the vampire close to him and gripped the lower half of the body. He ripped the monster in half spilling blood all over the floor. Will looked down to the top half to see it burn up into ashes like the rest of the body. He looked himself over and quickly jumped up and crashed through the ceiling above him. This was a whole new game for him, and he was going to win it.

XX

Duff passed the case with the biological weapons in it to Betty as she climbed into the helicopter. He heard a loud roar and it caused him tu turn back to look for the source of the sound. His eyes grew wide as he saw something he had never seen before crash through the roof of the building. The monster flew away from the base and disappeared into the dark of the night. His attention was focused on the monster that he never saw Shego coming from his right. She slammed into him knocking him over to the edge of the roof. He rolled over and looked to see Betty was leaving him behind to face Shego alone.

He looked to see Shego walking towards him slowly and as she did she transformed into her human form. Her nude form was lit up by the flames crawling up through the building. She walked slowly towards him and as she did her plasma activated. She walked towards him with a smile on her face as he slowly stood back up to his feet. Just as he got to his feet Shego kicked him across the face and knocked him back down to the ground. She looked down at him and quickly shot her hand down and grabbed him by his throat and picked him up.

"You tried to kill the love of my life" She growled as her eyes became amber colored.

"You're a fucking monster and she's involved with you, that makes her worthless" Duff growled at her.

Shego snarled as he moved him over the edge of the roof. Duff glanced down and he could see that he was dangling over the tail rotor of the crashed helicopter. He looked back to see Shego smile at him and as she did her teeth were exposed.

"No pleases…I was following orders" he said pleading for his life.

"So, you're a fucking monster…just like me" she said with a smile.

She released him from her and watched as he screamed out as he fell towards the blades. She looked down and watched as the man who tried to kill Kim hit the blades feet first. In seconds he was torn to shreds sending blood, bones, flesh, and pieces of organs flying around. She rested her foot on the edge of the roof and looked down at the battle below. She snapped her head up and howled out a howl of triumph over her kill. Suddenly the win whipped behind her and she slowly turned and looked to see the helicopter behind her.

She looked to see it slowly land and the door open up and Yori stepped out. She quickly darted over to her side and looked at her. She helped her in and she couldn't see Kim wasn't inside of the helicopter. She looked back to Yori, "WHERE IS KIM?" she yelled over the roar of the helicopter's blades as it took off.

"SHE'S SAFE, WE'RE GOING THERE NOW" Yori yelled back to her as she passed her some clothes.

XX

The helicopter landed and Shego jumped down and ran across the ground towards the building. She soon as she through the door open she heard Kim screaming out in pain and it struck her deep. She moved into the room and looked to see someone new and Tara working on Kim who was laid out on a table. Shego felt tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at the scene before her. They had a tubes hooked up under her ribcage and blood was draining into a bucket. She could tell they were draining the blood from her left lung. She had an IV line hooked up to her right arm so she could keep her fluids up as well as replenish the blood she was loosing. "SAMANTHA" Kim's fear filled voice screamed out cutting into Shego deeply.

Kim didn't know she was there and just as Shego was about to go to her side a powerful set of hands pulled her away from the room. She glanced back to see Yori pulling her away from the scene. She growled and snarled as she fought against Yori who was pulling her away from her love. Yori quickly moved her to another room and pinned her against the wall and looked at her. Just as she did Wade moved by quickly into the room where Kim was screaming from. He went in to help work on the wounded woman. Shego fought against Yori as Kim screamed out again and she snarled. She wanted to be at her side and hold her hand and reassure her she was there.

"Shego listen to me, Monique and Tara are doing all they could" Yori said softly looking at Shego who was staring at her with amber eyes. "We need a syringe of your blood…vampire blood changes people into vampires. Werewolf blood heals people, if you want her to live prepare to give blood."

Shego looked at her as she slowly released her from her grasp. Just then Wade came into the room carrying three empty syringes in his hand. Shego looked at him and quickly took a seat in the chair near by. She held her arm out and Wade put the needle into her arm. She watched as he filled the three syringes with her blood and quickly disappeared back into the room where they were working on Kim at. She got up and walked towards the room and looked into see her blood get injected into Kim.

She watched for five minuets as Kim slowly stopped moving and made no more noise. She gasped when she saw this happen but then noticed Kim was still breathing deeply. She looked on to see Tara and Monique begin to bandage Kim's wounds up and slowly look back to Shego. Slowly she walked over to look down at Kim to see her face was extremely pale. Shego glanced back up at Tara and Monique as they looked back at her. She reached forward and gently stoked Kim's head as she leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

"She'll be fine, she just needs to rest and let your blood heal her. The bullet clipped the top of her left lung and got lodged just under her skin on her back." Monique said softly as she left the room.

Tara looked back at her and then back to Shego as she sat down next to Kim. She walked over and gently stroked Shego's back and looked down at her. She watched as Shego reached over and gently took Kim's hands in hers. She looked back up to Tara who was looking down at her and slowly Tara smiled softly at her. Shego just nodded and looked as Tara left the room leaving her on her one with Kim. She looked back down at her as she breathed slightly.

"Don't die Kim, please don't die…I can't stand to loose you" Shego whispered into Kim's ear as she closed her eyes and laid her head down on the table next to Kim.

XX

Two weeks had passed since the battle at the Slayer base and now Kim was laying in a bed. Shego laid in the bed next to her, she hadn't left Kim's side since that night. Shego was dead asleep and in her dreams she could see Kim being shot again. She heard the gunshot and watched it all play out over and over again. The dreams had been playing over and over again causing her to get little or no sleep. She moaned lightly as she felt something brush her cheek. She opened her eyes and when she did she saw a pair of green eyes looking into hers.

"Kim" she gasped

"Hello Samantha" she said softly as she stoked Shego's face.

Shego quickly shot over to Kim and kissed her like never before. She pulled her tightly to herself as she began cry tears of joy as she held onto Kim. She tipped her head down and rested her head against Kim's as she gently stroked the side of Kim's face. "I love you so, so much…I can't stand to loose you" Shego cried softly as she kissed Kim again.

"I love you too, and I'm glad you are safe" Kim said softly.

"I was more worried about you, I need you in my life" Shego cooed gently as she ran her fingers through Kim's hair.

"Shego…we need to end this all, Let's get back to Barrow and get the cure made" Kim said softly.

"Ok, we'll do that" Shego said with a smile.


	15. Chapter Fourteen:New Alliance

**hey everyone another chapter for yall. and i have been working on a story i want to actully get published. if u want to read it it on i have the same pen name. but as for this chapter i hpe yall enjoy it and it will leave you on the edge of your seat hope you enjoy please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**New Alliance**

Shego gently stoked Kim's back as she cleaned the wound on her back. She looked at the wound to see that it was starting to grow a scab over the wound. She gently kissed her on the neck as she moved a new bandage over the wound. Kim looked back at her and smiled at her as she felt the bandage cover the wound. Kim turned around and kissed Shego as she covered the wound over her breast. They looked at one another before Shego moved to her arm and looked at it to see that it was close to being healed.

They glanced back to see Tara standing in the doorway to their room looking at them. She motioned Shego to come with her as she left the doorway and disappeared into the building they were in. Shego nodded and looked back to Kim who smiled at her and kissed her gently. Shego stood up and walked over to the door way and just before she walked out of the room she glanced back and looked to Kim. She smile at her as she walked away from the room. Slowly she walked through the house until she had found Tara sitting at a table looking at a picture. Tara slowly glanced up at her as she tossed the picture on the table and Shego looked down to it.

The image was of Tara and Yori as well as a little girl in-between them. They looked happy and like a real and true family. She slowly looked back up to Tara who was looking at her and Shego could see the tears in her eyes. Slowly Shego passed the picture back to Tara as she took a seat next to her at the table. Slowly Tara picked the picture back up and smile lightly as she put it into the pocket of her pants.

"Her name was Amber, she would have been twenty eight last month, she was killed she was four. Betty killed her when they raided mine and Yori's house when we were living in Montana. It was when Betty captured me and turned me into this super monster that I am now. I knew once I saw Kim that you weren't going to get on the helicopter, you were going after Duff and them." Tara said as she looked over to Shego.

"Yeah, and I guess you want Betty?" Shego said looking at her.

"Yes, I want her and nothing will stop me" Tara said as she felt her blood boil.

"How did you and Yori meet?" Shego asked looking at her sensing she was getting angry over the talk about Betty.

XX

_**(Tara's POV for flashback)**_

_It was 1779, middle of the War for Independence with the British and I had been a lycan for almost three years. I was working for Drakken in the shadows taking out prime strongholds of the British. You see every once in a great conflict will arise and vampires and lycans will fight on the same side. I worked with a small team and Yori was part of that team. We had kind of known each other but this was when our feelings for one another sparked. _

_There were a group of ships in the Chesapeake Bay and the orders came straight from Washington himself. We were to destroy the ships and kill all of the enemy troops on the ships. I was in the same boat with Yori as our teams slowly paddled out to the warships. We got along side the first warship and slowly we got out of the boats and scaled the side of the ships. Yori and I were the first to come over the side of the ship we were at. We came over the to see a few soldiers walking around not paying any attention to the monsters boarding their ships. I looked over to Yori and smiled at her as she smiled back at me. I pulled a musket pistol out and looked over to a man who happened to notice us._

_Little did we know we were about to walk into a total shit storm. I raised the pistol and fired killing the first soldier in my line of fire. I looked back to see a pair of vampires launch themselves over the edge and flew through the air. They attacked and killed a few troops in their path. I looked over to see troops coming from below deck to fight us off. I turned to face them and just as I did I took a musket ball in the chest. It passed cleanly through and I just looked at the soldier who had shot me and smiled at him. I transformed into a natural wolf form and slowly walked towards them growling. I can remember him and others begin to pray and cross themselves as we began to slaughter them on the ship._

_I glanced back to see one of the soldiers pick up a broken piece of wood and stab it into a vampire's chest. Suddenly the vampire exploded into a fire ball, and that's when the shit hit the fan. Once they learned how to kill the vampires they went after them all. I looked and saw a Red Coat go after Yori so I quickly turned to save her and I launched myself in-between him and Yori. Just as I did I felt a stabbing pain that made me yelp out in pain. Turns out the man stabbed the wooden stake into me behind my shoulder blade. I landed with a loud thud on the deck and I couldn't move, it had hit my lungs. I slowly transformed back into my human form and looked up as Yori launched herself at the Red Coat._

_I looked up and just as I did I felt a burning stabbing pain just above my hips, and I looked to see a man stabbing me with his saber. It was a silver lined blade and he was digging it deep into my body. I screamed out as the silver burned into my body as it sank deeper. I looked to see Yori come to my aid and just as she got there the man pulled his sword out of me and turned to face Yori. In the moment he turned she lashed her hand out and grabbed him by his throat. She lifted him off the ground and snapped his neck with a flick of her wrist._

_She looked back down at me as a fire started on the ship and the Red Coats were screaming out in pain and fear. I looked up at her as she gently rolled me over onto my back and looked at the wounds. She gently picked me up with ease and moved to the side of the ship and jumped off. We landed in one of the boats we came in and looked to see the ship explode on the deck. Other vampires and lycans had gotten off and were rowing away as the ships caught fire and exploded. I looked over to Yori as she rested my head on her lap and began to row the boat to shore. I ended up passing out and I woke up three days later in a infirmly for vampires and lycans. _

"_Hello Tara" I heard Yori's voice from the foot of my bed._

_I looked up and saw Yori walking around to my side and looked at me. I tried sit up but she gently placed her hand on my shoulder to stop me from getting up. She sat down next to me and looked at me as I looked at her. "Thank you for saving me" I said as I looked at her._

"_I should be thanking you" Yori said as she leaned over and kissed me._

_I looked at her as she pulled back and looked at me slowly I reached over and took her hand in mine. She looked at me for a few seconds before she finally moved closer to me. With out warning I shot up and kissed her with a burning desire like I have never kissed anyone before. I pulled back and looked into Yori's eyes and slowly I realized that someone could walk in on us. About that time I looked around and noticed that we were in a Native American medicine hut. I looked back at her as she gently stroked the side of my face._

"_You've imprinted on me haven't you?" she asked with a smile._

"_Yes…can you feel the same for me" I asked lowering my head._

"_You tell me" she said to me with a smile as she kissed me again._

_Just them the flap to the door opened and a small beam of light cam in and we both looked as it parted up for one another. I looked as one of the men from the tribe walked in and as he did he did his best to block the light from coming in. Following the man closely was an older man who had an impressive headdress they both wore deerskin outfits. They looked at us both as the door closed and Yori could move back over to m side. Just then the man with the headdress spoke and then nodded to the man next to him._

"_This is Chief Morning Star and h would like to know why a Skinwalker and a Cold One has asked to stay here?" the translator said looking at us both._

"_We just need a place so she can heal, we are no longer part of their war or the war with the English" Yori said looking at them both, and we watched as the man translated it to the Chief. After a few seconds the chief looked to them both and spoke again._

"_He wishes to know why should we trust you both, both of your kinds have plagued both white men and us" The translator said looking at us both._

"_Because…" started but then groaned as my wounds protested the movements as I sat up. "I am in love with her." I said without a hint of fear._

_The translator looked at me and slowly looked to Yori who nodded in agreement with me. Slowly he turned back to the chief and told him what had just been said. The chief looked at us both and back to the man who just nodded to him. The chief looked back at us and slowly a smile slipped across his face as he looked at us. Slowly the chief walked over to us and looked at us booth._

"_I am proud that a Skinwalker and a Cold One are in love, it shows that the end of the war will end with in a few centuries. When you heal we will give you supplies to make it a safe journey for you two." the chief said with a smile to us_

XX

"It's amazing how our kinds love can last centuries and can leave each other when the going gets rough" Tara said as she looked over to Shego.

Shego nodded in agreement as she looked over to the doorway that led back to the room that held Kim. Slowly she got up and looked back to Tara who smiled at her and nodded to her. She walked into the room and looked around to see Kim laying on her side. Her back was to her and Shego slowly climbed into the bed behind and gently stroked her back. The red head slowly rolled over and looked at her with a smile on her face as she looked into Shego's eyes. Shego reached up and stroked the side of Kim's face and gave her a soft kiss as she pulled her into her arms.

"I'll always be with you" Shego whispered to her.

"And I'll never leave you" Kim whispered as she nuzzled herself into Shego's neck and closed her eyes.

"I love you Kim" Shego said softly as her eyes closed.

"And I love you" Kim said softly, "Shego?"

"Yes?" Shego said glancing down to her.

"Let's try to get me pregnant" Kim said softly with a smile as she looked to Shego.

XX

Drakken stood outside of a large building looking up at it he glanced down to the piles of ash laying on the ground next to him. Slowly he holstered his pistol and opened the gat and walked up to the building. The mansion sat on the coast of the pacific ocean in northern Oregon near the U.S/Canada border. The building belonged to the Vampire elder Dementor. Slowly he walked up to the door and opened it and as soon as he walked in he was met by a security force. Their guns were pointed at him and their laser pointers were trained on him as he stood there looking at them. Slowly he raised his hands and placed them behind his head showing that he was surrendering to them.

His eyes moved to a vampire as he slowly walked over to him. He didn't move as the vampire removed his pistol from its holster. He watched as the vampire quickly moved his hands over him searching for anymore weapons on his person. Finding no more weapons the vampire moved behind him and pushed him forwards. He complied and slowly he was led through the building past other vampires who were not soldiers but were enjoying the pleasures of life. He looked at the vampires behind him to see that their weapons were still locked on him. The ones in front of him led the way though the building towards a pair of large double doors that had gold handles.

The vampires in the front opened the doors and stepped to the side as Drakken walked by them. He looked forward to see a man sitting in a chair looking at them as they walked in. He sipped on a chalice filled with human blood leaving a small trail of blood at the corners of his mouth. His eyes were a blood red shade and slowly he stood up and looked at Drakken as he was brought before him. His hair was short and slicked back over his head. He wore a long and flowing purple coat that went down to his feet. His skin had a slight yellow tinge to it, from centuries of exposure to the elements. He looked at Drakken who looked back at him and slowly he motioned the security team to leave him with Drakken alone.

He looked at the vampire team bowed to him and slowly turned and walked away from them. Slowly he walked down to Drakken and looked and looked at the lycan who stood before him. He looked Drakken up and down and slowly he turned and walked back up to his throne. He turned and sat back down and looked at him as he took a drink of the blood again. "To what do I owe this visit?" Dementor asked as he sat his cup back down.

"Old friend, what has become of us?" Drakken asked as he looked up at the vampire elder.

"We became monsters, and our viruses were evolutionary enemies" Dementor said without hesitation.

"That's bullshit, before we were monsters we were friends, then we each got infected with a virus. Now we are at war, I'm here to put an end to our senseless violence" Drakken said in a somber tone as he looked up at Dementor.

"NO" Dementor roared as he slammed his fist down on his chair. His action made his teeth become his fighting and feeding teeth as he looked at Drakken. He shot down and got into Drakken's face and looked at him in the eyes. He thought about what Drakken had said and slowly he calmed down and looked at Drakken. "What do you propose?"

"Look, we are both hunting the same girl and she can make us the most dangerous weapons ever. I say we cast aside our differences and we work together to catch her. Together our forces can catch er and we can turn our attention to the humans. For to long we have been in the shadows watching the humans scurry around like rodents. It's time we make them realize what we can really do, what we were meant to do. Rule this world, and all that inhabits it" Drakken explained and as he did his face curled into a cruel and sadistic smile.

Dementor looked to Drakken and knew he was right about everything. For to long the humans only viewed their kind as fairy tales and nothing more. He turned and walked back up to his chair and sat down on it and looked to Drakken. He watched as Drakken slowly walked up to Join him at the throne and looked at him. Slowly Dementor smiled and reached his hand out and Drakken took his hand and shook it. They now forged their alliance with their handshake. Their war was over with each other and soon the war with the human race was going to start as soon as they had Kim Possible.

XX

Kim fell to her side breathing heavily as the pleasure had left her body. She looked over to Shego who was breathing deeply looking at her. They smiled at one another as Shego reached over and kissed her softly. She got up from the bed and walked over to the window and looked out to see the sun disappearing behind the mountains. Slowly Shego looked back to Kim who was laying on her side looking at her smiling. The blanket was draped over herself leaving her shoulder exposed to her. Shego walked back over to her and gently climbed onto Min and looked down at her and smiled as she gently stroked the side of her face.

Kim reached up and stroked Shego's face as she looked into her green eyes. "Can I ask u something?" Kim said softly as she stroked Shego's face softly.

"Anything sweetie" Shego said with a smile as she caressed Kim's cheek.

"Will you still want to be with me even after you get cured" Kim asked looking at her with a saddened gaze.

"Yes, why would you even ask that we just tried to make a baby, and if it works I wouldn't ever consider leaving you, hell I've imprinted on you" Shego said as she climbed off of Kim and looked at her.

Kim slowly sat up and looked at her with a saddened look as Shego looked at her. "That's just it my love, you imprinted like a werewolf, what if that breaks once you are healed" Kim asked in a weak and sad tone as she lowered her gaze.

Shego looked at her to see a lone tear slipping down from her face and dripping onto the bed. Slowly she reached out and gently lifted Kim's face back to hers. She leaned in and gently kissed her as she pulled her into her arms. Kim began to sob against Shego's skin as she pressed squeezed Shego tightly. Shego reached up and gently stroked Kim's hair and back. She leaned down and kissed her softly as she pulled her tighter into her arms. Slowly she pulled Kim back and looked into her eyes and as she did she reached up and gently stroked the tears away from Kim's eyes.

"Listen to me, there is nothing that would stop me from loving you when I become human once more. Nothing is going to keep me from you, I swear it" Shego said as she kissed Kim and pulled her tightly into her arms.

Kim nodded as she rested her head onto Shego's shoulder. Slowly Shego got up and smiled at her as she slowly walked over to the closet. Once to it she pulled a robe out of the closet and put it on. Slowly she walked back over to Kim and kissed her on the forehead and told her she would be right back. Kim nodded to her and Shego smiled as she walked out of the room leaving her in the room by herself.

She looked around to see that Tara was the only other person in the house and together they walked outside. They looked out as the moon lit up the desert landscape before them. Slowly she looked over to Tara who was standing a few feet behind her looking at her. Slowly Tara smiled at her and reached up and stoked her back with a slight smile. Shego looked at her and smiled back at her as she looked back out to the desert landscape.

"You love her more then anything don't you?" Tara asked softly as she looked over to Shego.

"Yes, I'm not afraid to die for her, and I wouldn't think twice about it" Shego said as she looked at the moon.

There was no reply and she didn't think much of it and slowly the wind wafted by her. She picked up the scent of a vampire and dint think much of it since she knew Yori was out hunting. Slowly she turned and looked to Tara but she pulled back when she saw Motor Ed standing there holding his hand over Tara's mouth.

"Hello Shego" he said with a smile.

"Ed…fuck…" she started but as she moved towards the building to get to Kim. Suddenly a figure dropped in front of her making her stop dead in her tracks and look at her. Shego stepped back as the brunet vampire walked up and looked at her. She gasped as the vampire smiled at her and looked at her in the eyes. Bonnie was back and this time she was with Ed which could only mean that Drakken and Dementor were working together.

"How you been?" Bonnie said as she suddenly backhanded Shego sending her flying though the air.

Shego landed hard on a rock making the world light up from the strike as it made her nerves fire all at once. She slumped to the ground and slowly looked back up to Bonnie as she walked up to her. Slowly the vampire crouched down and looked at her in the eyes as she pulled her back up.. Shego's head moved slowly and limply as she looked to Bonnie who held onto her tightly. Slowly a smile slithered across Bonnie's face as she gripped Shego by her throat.

"You two are mine now" Bonnie said with a smile as she backhanded Shego knocking her out cold.


	16. Chapter Fifteen:A Fight For Life

**Hey everyone im here with a new chapter for yall, sadly there are about six or seven chapters left in this story and it will be over. i have enjoyed it all and come the end of it i will recognize yall for the love and support of my story. but for now i am giving you action packed chapters for yall. will they be able to make the cure or will the forces of darkness win this battle. i hope yall enjoy this story so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**A Fight For Life**

Tara struggled desperately against Ed as she watched Bonnie knock Shego out. She looked as the vampire picked Shego up and looked at her and as she did she inspected Shego making sure she was no longer a threat. Once satisfied Tara watched in shock as she tossed Shego aside like a rag doll. Bonnie's eyes slowly fell onto Tara and once their eyes locked Bonnie slowly walked towards her. Tara began to growl at her as she walked over and looked into her eyes.

"So, you're the one that Yori left us for…I must say you are a beautiful woman" Bonnie said with a chuckle as she brushed some hair out of Tara's eyes.

"Mufk Eww" Tara cursed at her, but the words never made it past Ed's powerful hand.

"Ha ha ha," Bonnie laughed as she shook her head and looked back to the house. "Ed, keep a hold on her, I'm going to get Kim."

"Will do" Ed said with a smile as Bonnie walked away.

Tara screamed up to the best she could but the screams never made it through Ed's hand. She fought against him as he held onto her tightly and wouldn't let her go. She struggled and fought against his powerful grip as Bonnie stepped onto the porch of the house. Her eyes grew wider as Bonnie quietly opened the door and disappeared into the house. As soon as Bonnie was gone Tara dropped her head in defeat and breathed out a soft sigh.

"Its ok Blondie, we'll take care of her" she heard Ed say to her. Bonnie smiled a bit as she slowly lifted her head up and looked to Shego still laying on the ground. She closed her eyes again and once she opened them her eyes were the wolf eyes.

XX

Kim laid in bed looking out of the window as her eyes began to get heavy from sleep. Her mind raced with the idea of having a family with Shego, a loving family. Even if they never make the cure and heal Shego she would still love Shego until the end of time. She began to picture them playing outside with their children, playing like a family would. At that point she pictured her family once more, but not their deaths, instead the happy times. She could see them all again playing games and having fun like they used to. She smiled a bit as she thought about all the fun that they had when they were together.

She closed her eyes and began to slip into sleep but just before she did she felt a weight climb into the bed with her and her eyes opened slightly. Just then she felt fingers begin to trace circles on her back and he skin tingled. She smiled a bit as she laid there feeling the fingers roam over her body. She felt them move down her body and snake their way under the blanket. They moved over her hips and work their way to her wetness and as they did she opened her legs up.

"Back for some more fun?" She asked as she slowly rolled over. She froze when she looked to see that the hands did not belong to Shego, but Bonnie the vampire.

"I'm always looking for fun" Bonnie said with a sly smile on her face.

Kim quickly jumped out of the bed and went for the gun sitting on the dresser in the room. She froze when she saw the gun was not there. She looked back to Bonnie to see her shill sitting on the bed with a smile on her face. She held her left hand up and dangling from her index finger was the pistol. Kim's eyes went wide and she turned to the door to make a quick escape. Just before she got to the door Bonnie was there snd she slammed the door shut stopping Kim.

Kim looked at her and slowly began to back up away from her as she slowly advanced towards her. Kim looked around for any type of weapon to use against Bonnie, but she could find nothing. She looked back to Bonnie and just as she did Bonnie shot forward and pinned Kim to the wall. Kim struggled as the powerful grasp pinned her to the wall. She looked into Bonnie's eyes that were a dark brown in color. Bonnie smiled at her slightly but it quickly faded when she heard a stabbing sound. She looked down to see Kim's hand wrapped around the handle of a knife. At that moment Bonnie felt the burning pain as the knife was a silver blade.

Kim felt Bonnie release her and as she did Kim twisted the knife and pushed Bonnie to the other wall. She looked to see Bonnie scream out in pain as the knife burned deeper into her body. At that moment she looked as the vampire's eyes turned a blood red shade as she looked at her. Suddenly Bonnie's arms shot up behind herself and Kim looked on as Bonnie climbed the wall. She stepped back a bit and looked on as Bonnie looked at her with a smile on her face as she pulled the knife out of her side. She tossed the knife down and looked to Kim and smiled at her as she dropped the knife to the ground.

Kim watched as the blood soaked knife clattered on the hardwood floor. She looked back up to see Bonnie smiling at her. Forgetting she was still naked she spun around and opened the door to the room and took off running into the hall. She ran towards the back of the house and as she did she glanced back to see Bonnie coming after her. Her eyes grew wide when she saw that Bonnie was not on the ground coming after her but instead scurrying across the ceiling. Kim screamed out for Shego as she ran and rounded a corner. Just as she did she slammed into a man standing in her way looking at her as she fell back to the ground.

Kim looked back up as the man pulled her back to her feet and at that moment she saw it was Ron. She threw her arms around him glad to finally see a friendly face looking at her. She looked at him in the eyes and they were a blood red shade but for some strange reason she wasn't frightened. Just then Bonnie landed on the ground behind her and she had a large smile on her face. Instinctively Kim threw herself tighter to Ron as Bonnie stood there looking at them both. She looked up at him and he had a somber look on his face as she looked at him.

"Ron?" she questioned looking at him.

"I'm sorry KP" he said softly as his grip became tight around her.

XX

Tara's eyes were the wolf's eyes and she waited for her moment to strike. Her moment came when Bonnie's pain filled scream echoed out of the house. She felt as Ed's grip loosened a bit on her and she took that as her cue. She felt her strength kick in and she pushed Ed's hands off of her small frame. She did a few flips away from him and as she did she kicked him across the face. She came to a stop and spun around to face Ed as he shook his head to focus. He looked back to her and as he did his eyes became a black color.

The wolf bounded out of his chest and it landed in front of Tara growling at her. She smiled at the wolf as she doubled over and in seconds she became her true lycan form. She towered over Ed's wolf form and looked down at him as he backed up from her a bit. Tara roared at him as she slowly took a step towards him. He arched his back in a threat display trying to do all he could to intimidate Tara. She stopped for a few seconds and thought about and idea and she quickly acted on it. She snapped her head skyward and let out a powerful howl that echoed across the flat landscape.

Ed took the moment and launched himself at Tara in the moment that she wasn't paying attention to him. His paws slammed into her chest knocking her to the ground with him on top of her. He shot his head down and sunk his teeth deep into the flesh of her arm. He heard her roar out in pain as he shook his head and begin to drag her across the ground. He felt as her free hand swung at him and every so often the claws would connect with his hide. He released her and shot forward again and this time he sunk his teeth into the nape of her neck.

She howled out again as he shook his head violently ripping her flesh and skin. Tara rolled over so she was on her hands and knees to get herself back on her feet. She pushed herself up even with the weight of Ed on her back and once she was to her feet she grabbed a hold of Ed. She gripped him by the mane of his neck and pulled him off of her. As she did his teeth managed to rip a hunk of her flesh off of her body. She roared out in pain as she threw him towards a tree. She looked as he impacted with the tree, causing it to splinter on impact.

She looked over to her wound to see blood flowing from it and this infuriated her. She looked as Ed staggered to get back onto his four paws. She snarled at him as she ran for him just as he got back to his feet and looked at her. He bounded forward dodging Tara's strife as her clawed hand slammed into the ground where he was just standing at. He looked back to see her swipe out her free hand at him missing him by just inches. He took the moment and latched his jaws on her free hand and he shook his head violently and pulled on her pulling her to the ground. He knew how to kill her and it was to tire her out and then go in for the kill.

Tara looked up to him and her pointed ears perked up when she heard Kim scream Shego's name. she looked back and saw Shego still laying on the ground unmoving. She looked to Ed as he still held onto her hand and was shaking his head. She could feel his teeth slicing to her bone ripping at her tendons and ligaments. She managed to get up onto her knees and as she did she looked over to Ed. With her right hand she swatted him off of her hand and sent him rolling across the ground. She needed to end this and kill Ed, revive Shego, and then save Kim. She looked as Ed got back to his feet just as she did and he attacked first. He ran at her as she turned to face him and just as she was about to swing her hand at him he jumped over her.

Ed landed behind her and as soon as his paws hit the ground he spun around and clamped his jaws down on her left ankle. He opened his mouth and clamped down harder this time he heard the sound of the bone breaking. His eyes looked up just as Tara's clawed hand came across his face knocking him away from her. He rolled across the ground and when he got back to his feet he couldn't see out of his left eye. He snarled and growled at her as she fell to her knees for Ed had immobilized her. He looked at her and slowly walked around her with his back arched snarling at her. He looked though his one good eye right to Tara as she weakly looked back up at him. It was his time to strike and he was going to finish her off once and for all.

Tara looked up at him and watched as Ed launched himself at her. She smiled shoring her fangs as the wolf launched itself at her. She shot her clawed hand out and grabbed Ed by his neck and slammed him to the ground with power. She looked down at him as he struggled to get free from her. As that moment she stabbed her clawed hands into his gut. She listened as he howled out in pain making her smile as he struggled to get free from her. She looked down at him and quickly ripped her hands out and this time she ripped his gut out spilling his blood across the ground. She looked as his organs flopped out of his body. At that moment she shot her claws up and stabbed them into his lower jaw. At that moment she pulled her hand up and ripped Ed's lower jaw off sending blood flying in a wide arch in the air. She looked to see the wolf instantly stop moving and die right there. She looked as he morphed back into his human form and lay there no longer moving.

Tara slowly transformed back into her human form and looked around to Shego still laying on the ground. She tried to stand up but she couldn't for her ankle was still broken. She screamed out in pain as her ankle cracked and caused her to fall back to the ground. She looked up to Shego and slowly crawled over to Shego's side and as she did blood kept pouring out of her wounds. She got to Shego's side and rolled her over onto her back and looked down at her. There was a bloody hand print on the side of Shego's face from where she was slapped by Bonnie.

"Shego" Tara said gently as she stroked Shego's face. Shego groaned a bit but did nothing else as Tara stroked her face softly and looked at her. "GODDAMN IT SHEGO WAKE THE FUCK UP" Tara screamed at Shego as she shook her to wake her up. She smacked Shego across the face and the impact snapped Shego awake. Shego shot up quickly and looked over to see a bloodied and wounded Tara looking at her. Tara smiled weakly as she fell over to the ground.

"Tara?" Shego questioned as she looked at Tara laying on the ground. She looked back over to see the dismembered and ripped apart body of Ed laying on the ground. She looked back to Tara who wasn't moving but looking at her weakly. She looked around and saw Kim no where to be seen and this frightened her knowing that Bonnie was around. "Where's Kim?" Shego asked as she gently stroked the side of Tara's face. She looked as Tara weakly pointed to the house and Shego looked back to the house to see the door was opened. "Rest easy my friend, you earned it."

Shego looked to Tara as her eyes closed and she needed to heal from the wounds she had received from the fight with Ed. Shego stood up slowly and looked at the house that held her beloved Kim and vampires that were after her. She doubled over and began to scream out as she could feel the lycan coming forth. Her screams turned into deep howls as her face grew into the elongated snout of the lycan. She began to violently rip her skin off of herself as the lycan's face busted out of her human one. She stood there looking at the house and she activated her plasma. "KIM I'M COMING TO GET YOU" she screamed in a deep and powerful voice as the wolf fully took over.

XX

Bonnie looked back as Shego's howls echoed through the house and filled her ears. She slowly glanced back out of the door to see Shego appear in the doorway and looked at her. Bonnie hissed at her as Shego growled at her and began to move down the halls towards her. She looked back to Ron who held onto Kim tightly as he looked to Shego coming down the hall at them. Bonnie pulled a knife out of her belt and quickly snatched Kim from Ron and turned to face Shego as she walked towards them.

She looked on as Shego kept advancing towards them and Bonnie smiled as she gripped Kim by the chin. She lifted Kim's head up and exposed her throat to Shego and as she did she placed her knife to the flesh of Kim's throat. This action instantly made Shego stop and look at her and look at Bonnie as she held onto Kim. Shego softly whined as her plasma died down and she looked to Bonnie who smiled at her.

"You'd do anything for your pet wouldn't you?" Bonnie said with a smile as she looked at Shego.

Suddenly with a flick of her wrist she launched the knife at Shego and smiled as the blade cleaved into the lycan's shoulder. She tossed Kim back to Ron and ran forward to Shego who was howling out in pain. She jumped into the air and did a spin kick nailing Shego across the muzzle. At that moment she grabbed Shego and threw her through a wall with a thunderous crash. Bonnie looked down as Shego slowly got back to her feet but as she did she transformed back into her human form. Shego cursed as she reached up and pulled the knife out of her shoulder. She screamed out in pain as the silver bladed knife burned on the way out. She looked back to Bonnie who was coming through the hole in the wall at her.

Bonnie hissed as Shego growled at her and launched herself at the vampire in front of her. As she did she punched Bonnie across the face sending her reeling back into the other wall. Shego's plasma ignited and the green flames wrapped around her arms and she let out a thunderous roar as she punched Bonnie. Her punch connected with Bonnie's gut and the impact sent blood flying out of the vampire's mouth. Shego looked down as the vampire doubled over her hand. Shego smiled but it faded as she heard Bonnie start laughing as she slowly looked back up to Shego.

Bonnie reached her hand up and gripped a hold of Shego's hand, and as she did she twisted it around. The sudden force of her doing this made Shego howl in pain as she fell down to her knees at the sound of her hand being broken. She looked up to Bonnie as she kicked her in the chest sending her back into a wall. Bonnie walked over to her slowly and as she did Shego slowly got back up. Just as she was to her knees she kicked Shego in the side causing her to slam into the wall near her. She looked over to see Kim struggling against Ron and this caused her to smile as she looked back to Shego. Bonnie reached back and pulled a pistol out of the back of her pants. She walked over to Shego and grabbed her by her hair and lifted her head up. Shego's eyes locked onto Kim as she felt the muzzle of the gun get pressed to the back of her head.

"SAMANTHA…NO" Kim screamed out as she looked at her lover in the eyes.

"Kim, I love you…it will be ok I promise" Shego lied softly as she felt a few tears fall from her face. After a few seconds she closed her eyes and smiled slightly as she heard Bonnie start to laugh sadistically..

"She's lying to you Kim, she knows she will die" Bonnie said with a sadistic smile as she looked down to Shego.

Shego looked back up to Kim who was looking at her and fighting against Ron's grasp. She smiled slightly as a way of telling Kim it will be ok in the end. She slowly lowered her head as she felt the gun get pressed harder into her head. Some more tears slipped from her eyes as she thought that this was going to be the last time she would ever see her love. Slowly she opened her eyes back up and looked to Kim and as she did she smiled slightly. "Close your eyes sweetheart, I love you Kim" Shego said softly as she smiled at Kim.

"I love you too Samantha" Kim cried as she looked at Shego one last time before she closed her eyes.

Shego smiled as tears dripped from her eyes, she could die happy now knowing that Kim loved her to the end. She closed her eyes again and as she did she saw images of her and Kim together and loving one another. Her images were not of their love making or of them fighting their enemies. Instead the images she was seeing were of their first date and of all the happy moments together. She focused on them as the sound of the pistol's hammer being pulled back on the pistol.

"Time to die bitch" Betty hissed as she let a twisted smile appear on her face.

The shot rang out and Shego still was sitting in the position she was in. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at a smoking bullet hole in the floor as well as a few strands of her hair laying near it. She looked at it confused for a few seconds as she felt Bonnie's hand remove itself from her hair. She slowly turned her head back up and looked to see the hand that held the pistol was gripped by another hand. Slowly she moved her head up until she saw who the other hand belonged to. Once she did her eyes went wide when she saw Yori standing there hissing at Bonnie. Yori looked back down to Shego and smiled at her and quickly nodded towards Kim.

"Yori…what the fuck?" Bonnie growled as Shego removed herself from them both.

"This has to stop, no more killing, no more death" Yori said as she wrenched the gun from Bonnie.

Bonnie screamed out as Yori twisted her hand sending stabbing pain up her arm as she dropped the gun. She looked at Yori as she felt the other vampire's fist come across her face. The impact sent her crashing through the wall and into another room where she crashed into a bed shattering it. She sat up slowly and looked as Yori walked through the hole and slowly walked towards her. She got to her feet quickly and as she did she hissed at the vampire in front of her. Bonnie quickly jumped up to the ceiling and looked down as Yori quickly did the same. As soon as she was up there Bonnie quickly punched Yori in the kidneys making her roar out in pain.

Yori looked down at Bonnie pulled her fist out and stepped back away from her. She looked at the brown haired Vampire in front of her as her mouth became inter locking fangs. She answered this by allowing her teeth to do the same. They roared at one another as they ran for each other and collided with a shock wave that shattered glass. Yori looked at Bonnie as she clawed at Bonnie's back making her scream out in pain from the attack.

Bonnie quickly restrained one of Yori's arms and twisted it around making Yori snap her head back and scream out in pain as she snapped her head up. Bonnie quickly punched her open hand out and sent Yori crashing though a wall and landing on the floor below. She looked down at Yori as she walked across the ceiling at her. She looked on as Yori looked at her as she slowly got back to her feet. Bonnie screeched loudly making Yori take a step back and just as she did Bonnie launched herself at the other vampire.

XX

Shego backhanded Ron away form Kin as She heard Bonnie screech loudly. She knew well enough that their fight wasn't going to last much longer. She looked as Ron slammed into a wall and didn't move and more. She looked back to Kim and pulled her tightly into her embrace as they both let a few tears of joy slip from their eyes. Slowly Shego looked down to Kim as she gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and then pulling her towards the door. They ran outside and Shego looked over to see Tara still laying on her side un moving. She quickly ran over to her side and saw she was still alive, but barely and she knew she couldn't leave her here.

At that moment she realized that all three of them were still fully nude but it didn't matter getting away was all that mattered. She gently reached down and picked Tara up bridal style and they moved towards the helicopter that waited for them. They were almost to it when suddenly Shego picked up on a loud screaming coming for them. She stopped and looked and when she did her eyes shot wide when she saw a RPG round coming for the helicopter. She quickly grabbed a hold of Kim and ducked down to the ground using her body to shield both Kim and Tara.

Suddenly the explosive round slammed into the helicopter and the concussive blast knocked the three of them back twenty yards. They each landed on the ground with a loud thud and slowly Shego got back to her feet. With the night vision of the wolf she could see close to a hundred vampires and werewolves moving in on them. She lowered her head and looked to Kim who was holding onto Tara to keep her warm. She looked as they got closer to where they were and she knew there was no way out of this. Suddenly a gunshot rang out and the bullet ripped though her led sending a hunk of her flesh falling to the ground. She screamed out as she fell to her knees and slowly looked back to see Bonnie holding a gun.

Bonnie held an unconscious Yori by her throat and just behind her was Ron. She tossed Yori down to the ground and she bounced and rolled across the ground. She came to a stop right next to Shego causing her to look at Yori. She looked back up as Bonnie walked forward and looked at her. She watched as the vampire came to a stop about three feet from her and raised her gun up. She placed the muzzle of the pistol to Shego's forehead and pulled the hammer back as she looked into her eyes.

"Bonnie, no" a voice said from their right.

Everyone looked to see Dementor and Drakken walking up to them. Bonnie quickly put the gun away and backed up as her father and the lycan leader walked up to them. Drakken moved over and knelt down in front of Shego and looked at her. She quickly turned her head away and removed her eyes from his. She heard him chuckle as he stood back up and as he did he never took his eyes off of her. As soon as he was standing up again he attacked. He kicked her across the face sending her falling backwards in an unconscious heap.

"SAMANTHA" Kim screamed as she moved over to her side and gently picked her up. She kissed her softly and cradled her bleeding head as she looked back up to Drakken and Dementor as they walked around to be in front of her directly. "You animals" she hissed at them.

"Take her to the mansion, we can work on her there," Dementor started as he looked back to Bonnie and Ron. "I want you two to take here there."

"Yes father, and what of those three?" Bonnie asked as she pointed to Yori, Shego, and Tara.

"Kill them" he said coldly as he walked away with Drakken.

"NO" Kim screamed as she felt Ron pick her up. She looked back to Shego as her head fell hard back onto the ground. She looked as Bonnie pointed at three men who cocked the actions of their guns and walked forward. She then turned to face Kim as she fought against Ron's tight hold on her. She looked as Bonnie slowly walked up to her and looked at her. She watched as at that moment she let out an ear piercing screech and this was the signal for the army to disappear. At that moment her Bonnie and Ron ran off with the army at high speeds. The last glimpses Kim saw of Shego were of the three men moving around them with their guns raised ready to kill them.

"SAMANTHA…I LOVE YOU" she screamed one last time hoping her love would hear those words before she died.


	17. Chapter Sixteen:Enemy Of My Enemy

**Hey yall, first off merry christmas to yall i hope you all ahd a nice day. here is my gift to you a new chapter. will they live will they die will the vampires and were wolves win or will love make it through. stick in and keep reading only time will tell. pleases R&R thanks yall **

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Enemy Of My Enemy**

"I'll take Shego" One of the werewolf troops said as he looked down at the green skinned woman.

"I'll take Yori then" Another one said as he pushed the vampire onto her back.

"Why does it matter? We were just told to kill them" the final wolf said looking at the other two.

"True…but they never said how or when" The other wolf said as he pushed Shego over onto her back

He sat his gun on the ground and looked down at Shego's nude body with a smile as he licked his lips. He worked to take his belt of as the other ones did the same as they prepared to have their ways with the unmoving women. Suddenly a gunshot rang out and the one standing over Shego screamed out. He looked down and saw a that the bullet had ripped into his groin. He screamed out again as he fell backwards screaming as his hands frantically tried to save his manhood that was hanging by a thread of skin.

The other two looked at him stunned as he kept screaming out in pain. It took a few seconds to long before it registered in their heads they were under attack. They turned to where they thought they had heard the shot come from. Just as they picked up their guns the one over Yori took a bullet to the back of his head. The top of his head was cleaved off by the bullet as it ripped through the man's head.

The final one looked around trying to figure out where the shots were coming from. Suddenly a third shot rang out and this time the bullet slammed into his leg just below his kneecap. He howled out as he fell backwards and looked down to his leg and his eyes shot wide as he looked at his leg still in an upright position. He roared out as he started to go into shock after seeing his leg had been removed. His blood shot out across the open ground in front of him. He looked up as a man walked up and looked down at him and the other werewolf that was still yelling. He looked at the man's ebony colored skin as an ebony skinned woman walked up to join them.

She walked over to the werewolf that had been shot in the groin, and as she did she pulled out a pistol. She looked down at him and pointed the pistol at him causing him to stop and look up at her. Just as he did she raised it up and fired five shots into the werewolf's chest killing him in seconds. Slowly she turned and looked to the one who was holding onto the stump where his leg used to be. She walked over to him and looked down at him as he looked back up to her. He picked up the scent and realized that these two were humans.

"Where did they take her?" She asked looking at him.

"Who?" He asked as his brain was getting weak from the blood loss.

"KIM" she screamed at him as she grabbed a hold of his collar on his vest.

"The redhead?" he asked looking at her as she slowly nodded. "Umm…to the mansion in northern Oregon about five miles from the US/Canadian border, a small town called Anderson Lake. There you can find them, Dementor basically controls the whole town."

She looked at him and nodded as she stood back up and looked over to the man. As he picked Yori up and carried her back into the house. He reappeared in a few minuets and picked up Tara and carried her back into the house as well. He finally appeared one last time and this time he brought Shego into the house. Before he disappeared back into the house he stopped and looked back at the woman and nodded. The werewolf slowly glanced back up to the woman as the sun began to rise behind her bathing her in the warm light. The pinks and blues of the sunrays colored the landscape and slowly the light rays hit the werewolf laying on the ground.

"Can I ask one favor before you kill me?" He asked as the woman raised the gun up to him"

"What?" she asked looking down at him as she pulled the hammer back on the pistol.

"Let me see the sun one last time" he simply said as he looked past her to the mountains.

She nodded and walked to the other side of the werewolf and watched as his head picked up to the mountains. The sun peaked over the mountains and shined across the desert landscape and shined across his face. He smiled as he felt the warm rays of the sun go across his face. He breathed in a deep breath as a cold winter wind blew across his face. Just then the woman fired the gun into the back of his head cleaving through his head. The bullet exited out of the man's head through the bridge of his nose spraying blood across the ground as he fell forward onto the ground.

XX

Shego shot up in the bed to see that the midmorning sun shined through the window of the room. She looked around the room for a few seconds before she was realized she was fully dressed. Her attention was taken when she noticed the M-4 sitting on the table with at least twenty clips sitting next to it. She got up and walked over and noticed that ten of the clips were silver bullets as the other ten were UV bullets. Next to the gun was a Kevlar vest and a pistol. She looked over to see the door open and Monique walked in to see her standing in front of the table.

"Where is Kim?" Shego chewed out as she picked up the vest. She pulled her shirt off and placed the vest over her body to protest herself. She placed her shirt over the vest as she looked back to Monique.

"She's been taken…to a small town in Oregon called Anderson Lake. They took her to Dementor's mansion." Monique said looking at her as Shego placed a clip into the M-4.

"Tara, and Yori?" the green skinned lycan asked as she cocked to action of the gun and then began to load the clips into an ammo vest that was laying on another table.

Yori is fine, she's in the basement where the sun cant get to her, as for Tara…well she's in bad shape, she needs time to heal. She's going to be out of the fight for a while…what about you?" Monique explained as she watched Shego sling the gun over her shoulder.

"I'm going to get her back" Shego said looking to Monique.

"Dementor runs the town, I looked into it…it's a town of werewolves, loyal to Dementor. They were his before the war broke out, they stayed on his side to protect him during the day." Monique said stopping Shego from leaving the room.

"I don't care, I love her and hell itself wont stop me from getting to her" Shego said pushing by Monique.

"What are you planning?" Monique asked as Shego walked down the hall of the house.

"I know of someone who wouldn't pass up a chance to level a place like this" She called over her shoulder as she walked out of the door to the house.

XX

Betty Stood in her house alone looking at herself in the mirror. She now wore an eye patch over the eye that Shego had taken from her. She closed her good eye knowing that the American branch only had about a hundred and fifty men. Although somehow the governments of the world had found out what the slayers were planning with the bio weapons. The slayers were being disbanded and the leaders were being arrested for treason against their countries. Betty let out a sigh as she turned from the mirror and froze in her tracks. Standing before her in her own house was Shego and she had an M-4 rested in front of her chest. Betty turned to grab a hidden gun but just as her hand gripped the butt of the pistol Shego's hand grabbed hers and pulled her away from the gun. Betty looked at her and quickly threw her across the room causing her to slam into a chair.

"Hello Betty" she said looking at her as she slowly walked towards her as she sat up on the chair.

"Shego, back to finish me off are you?" Betty snarled at her.

"No, I'm here to ask you for help…they have Kim. Dementor and Drakken are working together now and they are in one place together" Shego said looking at her as she came to a stop near her.

"The top leaders are going to be in one spot?" Betty questioned as her good eye went wide.

"Yes, I'm leaving for there today…I'm telling you this incase you decide you want to help, I'm asking you for help Betty, we need to end this" Shego said looking at her.

"What, trust you…YOU TOOK MY FUCKING EYE" Betty screamed as Shego as she got to her feet.

"AND THEY HAVE KIM, THERE IS MORE AT STAKE HERE THEN YOUR FUCKING EYE OR MY LIFE. THE FATE OF THE HUMAN RACE IS AT STAKE HERE" Shego screamed back at her as she got into Betty's face and looked at her in the eyes.

"YOU WANY ME TO FUCKING TRUST YOU?" Betty screamed back at her.

"Yes…" Shego started as she regained her composure with a soft breath. She looked for a few seconds into Betty's eyes as she stepped backwards from her. "You need to trust me on this, you can do a lot to save the human race. This could be your chance to fix everything that you did" Shego looked at her for a few seconds as she stepped back from her and looked at her. "I don't give a fuck if you trust me or not, I'm going for Kim and nothing is stopping me." She pulled out some papers and sat it down on a table near herself. "This is where they are, you can rally the slayers for one last fight and break up the vampire and werewolf factions"

Betty looked at her for a few seconds as she looked at Shego who was moving away from here. She watched as Shego picked up a bikers helmet off of the kitchen table and walked out of the back door. She walked over to the door and looked as Shego climbed onto a green and black crotch rocket and sped off. Betty stopped for a few seconds and looked back to the table with the papers on it. She quickly moved over to it table and picked up the folded paper. She looked to see it was a small town in northern Oregon she had never heard of before. She looked at her phone sitting nearby and she slowly reached over and took it in her hand and began to dial a number.

XX

Kim sat in a prison cell with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She sat on the bed in her room, although they had given her a room with a TV and a nice soft warm bed it was still a prison cell to her. She stayed in the bed and she hadn't eaten in two days. She wasn't about to let herself become a weapon of mass destruction that could end the human race. She began to tear up again as her thoughts jumped back to Shego. The woman she loved had died trying to protect her from the monsters around her.

She rubbed the tears from her eyes as she looked at the door as it opened up to the room. She knew it would be someone bringing her food but she still wasn't going to eat, she was slowly killing herself so they would get nothing. She looked up to see the tray of food first followed by the person carrying it into the room. She looked this time to see that it was Ron and this caused her to jump up from the bed. She smacked the tray of food from his hands and just as she tried to make a move he slammed the door shut. He looked back at her as she stepped back from him and moved back to the bed and sat down.

"KP…" he started in a somber tone.

"Fuck you" she hissed as she turned her head away from him.

"Kim listen to me, I didn't want to become this, I wanted to die an old man. Kim, I still care about you, you have been the reason I have been holding on to my humanity. I want to become human again, it took a lot of talking for me to convince them not to kill you. They just need your blood not you" Ron explained looking at her as she looked back at him.

"It still doesn't mean shit to me what you did Ron, they killed Shego, the woman I love, they killed her because of me. What would you know about that huh, you never had someone you were going to marry. Ron I'm not going to let them use me as a weapon…and if you really did care for me you would try to get me out of here" Kim said looking over to him.

He looked at her as she slowly stood up and walked over to the TV and looked at the TV as the news came on. He lowered his head and looked back to her as she got up and walked over to him. Slowly her eyes drifted over to the food laying on the ground near her. Slowly she looked back to Ron as her stomach growled in protest as she ignored the food laying on the ground. Slowly he walked over her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I love you KP, you have always been family to me, and you still always will be" he said softly as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Ron, I want to end this, help me" she said as she looked at him and then exposed her neck for him to finished her off.

"I can't" he said as he turned back to the door but before he did he stopped and cleaned up the tray of food. He looked at the apple as he picked it up and gently cleaned it off on his shirt. He sat it down on the table and looked back at her as she looked at him and looked away from him. He opened the door and walked back out of the room leaving Kim alone.

Kim moved forward quickly and grabbed the apple and threw it at the door with a loud scream. She dropped to her knees screaming as tears streamed down her face as she could see Shego's face again. Slowly she moved back over to the bed and climbed up into it and laid down on it. She curled into a ball as more tears streamed from her eyes and soaked into the pillow. Slowly she looked back over to see the apple rolling over to the side of the bed. She reached down and picked it up and took a bite of it as she laid in the bed still crying.

XX

Ron stood on the other side of the door and listened to Kim crying and it struck him deep. His eyes slowly drifted over and looked to see Bonnie standing next to him looking at him. He just looked at her as she slowly walked over to him and looked at him in the eyes.

"Why do you still car about her, she's just a human and we are going to kill her" Bonnie said looking at her.

"She has always been my family, and me being sick isn't going to change a fucking thing" he hissed at her.

"No, it does…you are a fucking vampire start acting like it" she growled as she poked him in the chest.

"Fuck you" he snarled as he pushed the tray of food to her and walked awy leaving her standing in front of the door to Kim's room.

Bonnie looked at him as he walked away leaving her alone to her thoughts. Slowly her eyes drifted over to the door and her mind wondered about going in and killing Kim right then at that moment.. She shacked the thoughts as she turned and walked back away from the door towards the main room. She looked to see Dementor walking around the main hall of mansion. He glanced back to see her walking up to join him as they walked down the hall to him.

"Hello daughter" he said with a fatherly smile.

"Hello father…I wanted to talk to you" she said looking at him.

"About?" he asked as they walked down the hall together.

"Kim, I think we should move the plans ahead" She said as she passed the tray to a lesser vampire.

"Oh, would this have something to do with your mate?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Yes, that bastard still wants to keep his humanity, we kill her and he is just like us" Bonnie said as they walked into his royal chambers.

"Daughter, the plans will go on like normal, just do your best to keep him away from her" He said as he turned and walked into his chambers.

"As you wish father" she said as she lowered her head to him and walked out of the room. The idea of this angered her deeply, she knew they were just waiting until the blood moon to come. Once the blood moon came they could change Kim and make her into the weapon they needed as well as many gain powers themselves. They then could begin war on humanity and take the world. She wanted to kill Kim, and kill her now weapon or not she was causing her trouble and she was getting sick of it. She turned and walked back towards the room that held Kim.

She opened the door and looked to see her sitting there on the bed looking up at her. She smiled and slowly took a step towards her making her move back away from her to the best she could. "Your going to die now" Bonnie said with a smile.

Suddenly a hand grabbed a hold of Bonnie and threw her against a wall with a loud slam. She landed on the ground and slowly looked up and when she did her eyes shot wide. Standing there looking at her was a lycan…Shego. Kim jumped off the bed and ran over to her and threw her arms around her. Shego looked down at her and with out warning kicked her across the face knocking her out cold.

"Your alive?" Kim asked looking at her closely.

"Yes, nothing was gong to stop me from getting you, I love you" she said softly as she wrapped her arms around her. The hug said more then anything else could have and she pulled her tightly into her arms. Slowly she broke the hug and handed the pistol to Kim and looked at her. "Come on, we are getting out of her" Shego said as she turned and walked out of the room leading Kim out of the room.


	18. Chapter Seventeen:Into The Devil's Lair

**Hey folks well today is my 23rd bday whoopty doo lol. i got this chapter posted fot yall hoping you would enjoy this. i have been getting back into playing COD MW2 and for those who have been playing it you might have played against me. i have the same id as my screen name on here. but enough about that here is the new chapter for yall. so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Into The Devil's Lair**

_Shego snuck through some bushes getting close to the mansion that held Kim and Dementor. It also held Drakken, and she planed on killing him after she got Kim out. She had made it to Oregon in a day only stopping to get gas but once she did she was back on the road doing over a hundred the whole way there. She still had to park her bike about a mile away to avoid detection. By the time she had gotten there the sun was starting to go down which gave her an advantage. When she worked for Drakken she had always been used for stealth missions._

_Just then two werewolf guards came walking down a path right at her causing her to feel an adrenaline rush. She pulled out a silenced pistol and knife as she got low into the grass. She looked over to see them both walking and slowly they passed her and she made a move. She silently stood up and walked up to them and as she did she brought the pistol up. She placed it to the back of the head of the one on the right. She fired the gun causing the other one to jump and turn to face her but as he did Shego stabbed the knife into his throat. Bright red blood shot out across her hand and dripped off her hand and onto the ground. _

_She watched as the fellow werewolf's eyes rolled back into his head as he slowly died. She pulled the knife out of his throat and looked as the blood smoked and sizzled on the silver lined blade. She placed it back into its cover and looked up at a window about twenty feet above her. She holstered her pistol and jumped up to the wall in front of her. As she moved through the air her claws came out and they dug into the wall. She slowly crawled up the wall towards the window. She froze as a light switched on sending beams of light flying out of the window._

"_Did you hear we finally got her?" she heard a woman ask._

"_Yeah…but we ain't here to talk…let's fuck" a man said._

_Shego waited for a few more seconds before slowly advancing closer to the window. She slowly peaked her right eye around the corner of the window and saw a pair of vampires in the middle of blood lust sex. She could tell because every so often they would bite one anther. She looked on as with each bite blood began to soak the sheets around them and they both moaned loudly. She looked over and saw that the window was opened up just enough for her to slip in. She looked as the male vampire position the female on her hands and knees. She took it as her advantage to get into the building for both of their noses were filled with the scent of blood masking her scent. She slipped in quietly and moved slowly across the floor closer to the bed. _

_The sounds of them having sex as well as the hisses and growls they were making filled her ears. She was getting annoyed but she also knew she couldn't get out of the room with then both in it. She pulled out the silver knife and stood up behind them and looked at the back of the male vampire's head. She quickly swung the knife and watched as it went cleanly through the male's neck. The male stopped thrusting and sat still for a few seconds before burning up into a pile of ash. Shego pulled her pistol out and watched as the female turned and looked to see Shego standing there. The female hissed and as she did Shego pulled the trigger of the gun spraying blood across the headboard of the bed. The female slumped down over the bed before slowly burning up into ashes. _

_She turned back to the door and carefully opened the door and looked around to see the coast was clear. She raised the M-4 with the silencer attached to it and loaded with UV rounds. She moved through the halls looking around and silently cussing to her self as she moved. Once inside the mansion seemed more like a castle then a house, it was that large. She stopped when she picked up the scent of blood coming from a room to her right making her stop. Just as she did a door to her left began to open causing her to jump up to the ceiling where she could hide. She dug her claws in and looked down to see Drakken walking out of a room talking with another werewolf._

_Shego felt her blood boil as she watched him walk down the hall out of view. She quickly and quietly dropped back down to the floor and looked around. She turned and looked in the direction that Drakken had went and thought about going after him. Her thoughts quickly went away when she thought about Kim again. She knew she needed to get her out and then come back for Drakken. She turned back down the hall and kept moving looking for where they might be holding her. She stopped when she saw Bonnie moving through the halls talking with Dementor. She silently moved away from them and back up the stairs, but she stopped when she saw Ron walking towards her._

_He stopped to when he saw her but before he could move she shot forward and grabbed him by his throat. She pinned him to a tall and slapped her hand over his mouth ho keep him from saying anything. He looked into her eyes that were amber with flakes of green through the irises. She looked at him as he didn't struggle and looked at her as she slowly let him back down to the ground._

"_What are you doing here?" he hissed at her in a low tone as he looked at her._

"_What the hell do you think" she hissed back as she looked around the halls. "Where is she?"_

_Ron looked at her as she looked at him and slowly he just shook his head. She growled at him and slammed him into the wall making him groan out in pain. He looked to her as some claws came out of her hands and she put them up to his throat. His eyes darted down to the claws as they came to a rest just below his chin. He closed his eyes for a few seconds thinking about his life before he was cursed. He opened his eyes and looked back to Shego as she stared at him._

"_She's down the hall third door on the right, here is the key." he said as he dropped a key into her open hand._

_She looked at the key and then back to him as she slowly released him and let him back to the ground. He looked at her as she took a step back from him and looked at him for a few seconds. "This is going to hurt" she said looking at him for a few seconds. He looked at her confused before she hit him in the face with the but of her M-4. She did this because she knew that if it was found out he helped her they would burn him in the sun. She looked at him one last time before she turned and moved down the hall towards the direction he had told her. She stopped when she saw Bonnie open the door and walk into the room._

"_You're going to die now" Bonnie's voice came out of the room._

_Shego quickly moved to the room and just as she got there she saw Bonnie take a step towards Kim. She quickly grabbed Bonnie's head with her right hand and threw her against the wall. She watched as Bonnie slammed into the wall leaving an imprint of her body in the wall. She looked over as Kim gasped out at seeing her standing there. She looked back over to Bonnie who was looking at her with wide eyes as she looked at her. Suddenly Kim slammed into Shego almost knocking her off balance as she pulled her into her arms. She looked back down to Bonnie as she tried to get back to her feet. She quickly kicked her across the face knocking her out cold. _

"_You're alive?" she asked as she looked at her._

"_Yes, nothing was gong to stop me from getting you, I love you" she said softly as she wrapped her arms around her. The hug said more then anything else could have and she pulled her tightly into her arms. Slowly she broke the hug and handed the pistol to Kim and looked at her. "Come on, we are getting out of her" Shego said as she turned and walked out of the room leading Kim out of the room._

XX

Bonnie woke up with a splitting headache as she looked around the room. She caught the fleeting glimpse of Shego and Kim leaving the room quickly. She got to her feet slowly and stepped out of the room and looked to see Ron laying on the ground unmoving. She needed to raise the alarm and do it quickly. She looked over to the wall and ran over and hit the alarm that was on the wall. Her fist hit it and as soon as it did the alarms started blaring throughout the building.

She turned and walked over to Ron's side and looked to see the fresh imprint on the side of his face of a rifle butt. She moved him up against the wall and shook him a bit until his eyes started to flutter a bit. He groaned as he looked at her and then he reached up and rubbed his forehead as he breathed. She looked back as armed vampires and werewolves went running through the halls. They looked up as Drakken was the first to get to them. He looked down at them both for a few seconds before Dementor showed up behind him looking at them.

"What happened?" Drakken asked looking at them both.

"Shego…she's still alive" Bonnie said looking at them both.

Drakken and Dementor looked at one another with eyes wide as they heard some gunfire erupt. They turned and ran down in the direction of the armory with Bonnie and Ron right behind them. Drakken threw the doors open and walked in and took a pair of P90s off of the wall and left the room. Dementor took a pistol and that was it as he left the room. Bonnie and Ron were all that were left in the room and together they picked up some guns. Just as Bonnie was about to walk out of the room Ron grabbed her arm and looked at her as she looked back at him.

"Know this…if you kill Kim, I'll kill you" he said in a tone that didn't even seem like Ron, it seemed like he was possessed.

XX

Shego kicked the clip out of the M-4 and reloaded it as she pushed Kim to keep going. They ran down the halls trying to make it to the exit of the building but every time she thought she was close it turned out to be a dead end. She looked at the wall and saw that this way was a dead end too like all the others. She turned and looked to see five vampires coming down the hall towards them. She snapped the rifle up and opened fire on them striking each of them with the UV rounds. She grabbed Kim by the hand and they ran through the halls back the way they came.

She looked around and knew they ere in trouble and now she needed to do what she could to get Kim out. She pulled Kim close to herself as the jumped into a closet. They stood there for a few seconds as some vampires ran by them looking for them. She slowly opened the door and stepped out looking around and saw nothing. She motioned Kim to follow her out. They looked around to see a possible way to go so they both took off running. Shego busted a door open and ran into a room filled with vampires looking at them. Shego quickly snapped the gun up as Kim did the same and they began to open fire on the vampires in front of them.

They looked as the UV rounds hit the walls sending white sparks flying through the air. When the bullets would find their marks the vampires would burn into ash. Shego darted behind a pillar as bullets struck into the wall behind her. She looked over as Kim got behind another pillar as bullets slammed into it. They both reloaded their guns and looked to one another. Shego nodded at Kim and Kim nodded back to her as they readied their guns. They both stepped out from cover and began to open fire on the vampires.

Shego walked through the room firing the gun at the vampires as the bullets being fired at her kicked papers up around her. She was focused on killing the vampires, her mind locked onto the vampires. She took a glance towards Kim and at that second she did a bullet clipped Kim in the side knocking her do the ground. Shego roared out as she darted over to her side and as she did she fired her gun at the vampires near them. As she got closer to Kim she could see the vampire that had just wounded her was still standing there looking at her as she came. She walked toward him and as she did her eyes changed into their amber color. Her hands became the paws of the true lycan.

The vampire raise her gun and fired at her clipping her in the arm ripping a hunk of flesh off of her arm. She didn't even flinch as she walked towards her growling. The vampire staggered backwards and just as she was about to fall Shego's black fur covered hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat. She pulled her up to be at eye level with her and as she id her teeth became the fangs of a lycan. She placed both hands onto the vampires shoulders and looked her in the eyes. She suddenly shot forward and sunk her teeth into the vampire's throat. Blood shot out in a wide arc as she shook her head violently shredding the throat of the vampire open. She pulled her head back and as she did blood flew up across her face and into her hair. She looked back to the vampire and watched as it gagged for blood that spilled from its throat. She shot forward again and this time her teeth found the spinal column of the vampire. She bit through it like it wasn't even there.

Shego threw the headless body of the vampire to the side and as she did it burned up into ashes. She breathed deeply as vampire blood drained out of her mouth and onto the floor. She turned back to Kim as she was sitting up putting pressure onto the wound. She quickly came to Kim's side and looked at her as she winced in pain. She could clearly see that the wound was just a grazing wound. She ripped some of her green shirt and looked at Kim as she gently wrapped the crude bandage around the wound.

"We will get out of here" she said in a reassuring voice as she kissed Kim softly.

"If we don't, don't leave me" Kim grunted as Shego pulled her back to her feet.

"I won't I swear" Shego said as she helped Kim out of the room.

They were moving slower now because Kim was wounded the worst thing was she was bleeding. When vampires smelled blood the would frenzy much like sharks would in the ocean. She knew the scent of Kim's blood would fill the house soon making her easier to track. The worst thing was Shego was running out of ammo for the M-4 and Kim had lost the pistol when she had gotten shot. She looked around and noted an open door to her right and she took it. She walked through the door and saw that it led her into what looked like royal chambers. She stopped when she realized where they were and she was frightened how. She tried to turn and go back out the way they had came but as they did the door slammed shut and locked them in. She looked at the door and then looked up around to see vampires and werewolves coming from floor above. They each pointed their guns at them both as they stood there looking around at them. Shego glanced down when she saw laser pointers falling on them both making her breathe out a sigh.

"Very well done Shego…I taught you well" Drakken's voice came from above them both.

Shego looked up to see him walking up to join the rest of the troops as they all looked down at them. He motioned for the men to lower their weapons and they did as ordered. He dropped to the ground and slowly walked up to her and as he did Ron, Bonnie, and Dementor melted out of the dark to join them. He looked over to them as they walked over to join them. Bonnie was the first one to get to them and as she did she hissed at Shego as she growled at her. She pulled Shego's gun and Knife away from her as she slowly backed up.

"Well you survived the execution meant for you…you were always a tough one. I think this time, we'll kill you after we get her blood and change her" Drakken said with a laugh.

"No, leave her go, I have her blood in me use me, just let her go" Shego growled as she looked at them all.

"No, you will have to watch her become a vampire then you will die" Drakken said with a laugh as he motioned for her to be taken away.

XX

Five vampires pushed Kim and Shego into a jail cell violently making them both fall on the ground. They looked back at them as the cage door slammed shut locking them in the room together. The vampires laughed at them as they walked away from them leaving them in the prison cell. Shego reached out and touched the bars and quickly pulled her hand back when she found out there was silver in the bars. She turned and looked back to Kim as she sat on the cot in the room. She lowered her head as her eyes began to well up with tears as she thought about what had happened.

"Shego…what is it?" Kim asked getting up and coming over to her side.

"This is all my fault" she stated as she looked over to Kim.

"No…"

"Yes, if I had never met you, if I hadn't imprinted on you, you wouldn't be here right now" Shego said as she moved over to the window in the cell and looked out across the town. She glanced back to Kim as she slid her hand up her back and looked at her as she wrapped her arms around Shego's waist .

"Samantha if I hadn't met you, I would probably be dead. You saved me my love, and even knowing what I know now I would still go through it again" Kim said as she nuzzled her chin into the crook of Shego's neck.

Shego slowly turned and looked to her as she stood there looking at her with her hands placed onto her hips. She looked as Kim's hands moved around the small of Shego's back. She looked into Kim's eyes as she slowly tipped her head to hers and they moved over to the cot. Kim laid on the bed and looked up to Shego as she laid down on top of her. She reached up and gently stoked Shego's face and gently pulled her down to herself and kissed her.

"I love you, and nothing will stop me from protecting you" Shego said softly as she kissed her.

"And I love you" Kim said as she reached up and pulled Shego down to herself.

Kim laid under Shego who laid on top of her in a protective pose to kept her safe. Together they kept their arms around one another as they slowly drifted off to sleep holding onto each other. The slept in peace holding onto one another tightly not wanting to be let the other go. Shego made a soft purring sound as she slept and the sound was soothing to Kim. The sound made her sleep peacefully as she laid in the warm arms of Shego.

XX

Neither one of them knew that Ron was watching them and their show of love for one another. He lowered his head and slowly walked back out of the room laving them in peace. He walked down the halls back towards his room taking his time. His mind was locked onto the show of love between the two women. He walked into his room and stopped when he turned on the light to his room. Laying in his bed was Bonnie and sh had only a sheet covering herself. He looked at her for a few seconds as she motioned him to come over and join her.

"Get out" he hissed at her.

"Excuse me?" she said with a slight chuckle as he walked over to her clothes.

"I said get the fuck out" he snarled as he threw her clothes at her.

She caught them and looked at him as he stared at her. She growled as she jumped out of the bed throwing her clothes to the side. The sheet fell off of her and to the ground revealing her nude and tanned body. She got into Ron's face and growled at him causing him to hiss at her. She quickly grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the wall with a loud thud. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" she hissed at him.

"Nothing, I'm just tired of living like this, I don't want to be in this war anymore. I want to be free of this fucking curse" he snarled at her.

"You want to be human again, why? I gave you the gift of immortality, and you want to throw that away" She snarled at him as she lifted him off of the ground.

Ron looked down at her for a few seconds before his foot shot out and connected with her gut. She released him and once he hit the ground he shot forward and pinned her to the and grabbed a hold of her. He looked her in the eyes as both of their eyes turned a blood red shade. Slowly he released her and stepped back away from her and looked at her in the eyes. "It's not a gift, it's a fucking curse, now get the fuck out of here" He snarled at her.

She looked at him for a few seconds before she hissed at him and picked up her clothes. She looked back at him before she stormed out of the room leaving him alone to his thoughts. He turned and looked to thee the beams of the sun starting to rise so he moved over and pressed a button. Two black shutters slid down in front of the windows stopping the sun's light just before it came through the window. He looked around his room and slowly walked over to his dresser and opened it up and reached in. He pulled out the picture of him and Kim. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again and at that moment he knew he needed to help them any way he could.

XX

Shego woke up in the morning as the sun was shining through bathing her and Kim in the warm beams of lights. She looked down at Kim who still slept under her but she was nuzzled tightly and closely to her. She smiled softly as she laid her head back down next to Kim's. About when she did this Kim's eyes opened and she looked into her eyes. Slowly Kim smiled softly as she leaned over to her and kissed her softly.

"Hi" Kim said softly as she pulled back.

"Hi" Shego said back with a soft smile as she pulled Kim close to her.

Suddenly there was an explosion that rocked the building and the ground, causing Shego to jump up. She ran over to the window and looked down on the town just as a pair of F-22s roared by shaking the building. A pair of A-10s swooped over the town and as they passed there was a series of explosions. She looked out into the ocean to see warships descending on the town, with their guns pointed at the town itself. Coming from the ships were lines of black hawk helicopters, as well as attack helicopters. They descended on the town and as they did gunfire broke out as soldiers came out of the black hawks.

"What's going on?" Kim asked jumping to her feet and coming over to Shego's side.

Shego was about to answer when she heard a loud roar causing her to look up and see a predator drone. It circled around the town and as it did it launched missiles down into the town. Suddenly there was a new roaring sound and she looked to see fighter jets come in and attack the other fighter jets causing a dogfight to ensue over the town. "It's started" she whispered as an explosion caught her attention.

"What has?" Kim asked looking at her.

"The war with humanity" Shego answered looking back to her.


	19. Chapter Eighteen:Death's Door

**Hey y'all another chapter for everyone. i hope your new year has been going well mine has and i wish y'all a happy new year its a lil late i know but i needed to. well this story is almost over so i hope you guys stick in until the end there will be a lot happening in the next few chapters so stick in there and keep on reading it. i hope you enjoy this chapter so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Death's Door**

"War with humanity?" Kim asked looking at Shego.

"Yeah, Drakken always talked about it but I always thought it was just him scheming" Shego said as the battle raged outside of the mansion.

She had remembered all of the times Drakken had talked about starting a war with humans. She had always figured he was just talking out of his ass making it seem like the werewolves would rule the world. Now she knew he had always planed on calling a truce with the vampires. Alone each species would be no match for humans, but together they could destroy the humans. She looked over to Kim who was looking at her as the battle raged on outside.

"What can we do to stop it?" Kim asked looking at her.

"Nothing" Shego said as she looked back out the window at the battle.

XX

Betty darted behind a car with her M-4 as bullets flew over her head. She looked up as an AC-130 flew over head launching its 105 rounds at the town. She looked to see the group named Team Impossible lead the attack move forward up the road. She stood up and looked as a pair of wolves came running down the hill. She snapped her gun up and opened fire on them causing them to roll over. Neither one of them got back up and she looked on as they didn't move and slowly transformed back into their human form.

Suddenly a wolf slammed into her side knocking her to the ground and the gun fell free from her hand. She looked up as the wolf snarled at her and brought its teeth down close to her face. It pulled its head back and was about to strike but suddenly a massive clawed hand grabbed the open mouth of the wolf. Betty looked up to see a true lycan grab the fellow werewolf and proceed to rip the smaller wolf's jaws apart. Betty looked as the true lycan threw the remains of the smaller werewolf away from them. The lycan looked down at her and was moving towards her slowly and at that moment Betty saw it. The odd colored eyes of the werewolf as they looked right at her and focused on her, she knew it was Tara.

"Tara, we need to stop the war" A voice called from behind her.

Tara looked back at the woman as she walked up to join them. Betty looked past Tara to see a woman walking up to join them. This person was covered in black armor as well as a helmet with a black visor. Betty could tell this was a woman by the way she walked towards them. She looked as Tara looked down at the woman and slowly turned and ran into the fight attacking other werewolves. Betty looked up to the woman as she reached her gloved hand out and helped her back to her feet.

"Yori?" Betty asked looking at her.

"Yeah, we are here to help you guys" She said with a nod.

Betty looked at her when she suddenly was grabbed by Yori and pushed to the side. She looked as Yori raised her gun up and fired a quick controlled burst from the G-18s in her hands into a jumping werewolf. The silver bullets ripped into the body of the werewolf. The body slammed into the ground and came to a stop at Yori's feet as it turned back into its human form and died at her feet.

"Thank you" Betty said looking at her.

Yori quickly turned the gun and placed it under Betty's chin and looked at her through the visor. "This doesn't fucking mean I wont kill you after this is all over" Yori snarled at her as she took off and ran into the fight.

XX

Ron sat in his room listening to the sounds of the battle going on outside. He looked up from his work as an explosion rocked the building. He soon ignored it and went back to sharpening wooden stakes from his bed. He was planning on rising up against the rest of the vampires and save his best friend. He looked at the piles of stakes that laid before him on the floor. He stood up and walked over to his dresser and picked up a belt he could use to place the stakes in. He began to place the stakes into the belt and then placed it on himself. After he was done wit that he placed a silver knife in the belt as well as a gun loaded with silver bullets.

After he was done with that he picked up a trench coat and placed it over himself covering the weapons that are meant to kill his kind. He opened the door to his room and walked out of it and looked around to see werewolf soldiers running by. He walked in the direction that they had just come from to see a pair of vampires in a room talking to one another. He walked in and looked at them as they each took a drink of the blood in their cups. Ron looked back as he closed the door to the room behind himself as he walked towards the two vampires.

"Hey Ron, how about a drink" one of the vampires said as he offered him a glass.

Ron looked at him for a few seconds and smiled as he took the glass from the vampire. He took a drink of the blood and felt as it seemed to give him strength. He sat the glass back down and looked at the two vampires as they went back to talking and paying him no attention. Ron did a final look around to see that no one else was in the room with them. He looked back down to the two vampires sitting at the table talking as he walked up behind one of them.

Without warning he grabbed one of the wooden stakes and stabbed it into the vampire's chest. The vampire screeched loudly before exploding into a fireball. The second vampire tried to get up from her seat but Ron had launched himself over the table and pinned her to the ground. He hissed at him as he pulled another stake out of his belt and quickly stabbed it through her heart. He jumped off of her as she exploded into a fireball sending flaming pieces of her around the room. Ron looked down at the burn marks as he turned and walked out of the room.

He closed the door so no one would see what he had done in the room to the other vampires. He turned and saw a lone werewolf walking towards him. The werewolf nodded to him as he made his way to the room where Ron had just walked out of. Ron quickly turned around with a silver knife in hand and grabbed the werewolf. He dragged the knife quickly across the throat of the werewolf. He looked at the artery blood of the werewolf shot out and painted the door in the bright red goo. The werewolf choked and gagged as the blood filled up his own windpipe making it impossible to breath.

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" a voice sounded from behind him.

Ron looked back to see a lone vampire looking at him. He quickly pulled a stake out of his belt and launched it at the other vampire. The stake flew straight and true as it slammed into the chest of the vampire causing it to explode into a fireball. He knew that this was going to be heard by anyone close so he knew he had to disappear. He quickly jumped up into the air and gripped onto the ceiling and scurried around disappearing into the darkness.

XX

Dementor looked at a video screen showing the battle going on outside of his home. He looked at another monitor and it showed the inside of Kim and Shego's cell. He looked at them as they held onto one another as the battle raged outside. He looked back to the monitor that showed the battle going on outside. The fight started as soon as the sun raised high enough to scare the vampires back inside. It was now almost noon and it seemed like they were at a total standstill. He looked around and quickly shot forward and stared at the screen when he saw the true lycan running into the fight. Right next to it was a person covered in pack armor as well as a black helmet with a black visor. He knew it was a vampire and this vampire was fighting along side the humans like the true lycan was.

"Dementor" Drakken's voice called from behind him.

"Yes Drakken" He said turning to face him.

"Look the only way for us to win this fight and then the war is if we need to take her blood now" Drakken said looking at him.

"Your right, lets get her and do this" Dementor said as he stood up and looked at him.

"Let's bring Shego too" Drakken said looking at him as they walked out of the room.

"Why?" Dementor asked glancing up at him.

"To make her watch and see that she failed" Drakken said coldly as they walked.

XX

Shego held onto Kim tightly as they listened to the battle going on outside of the mansion. She knew that if the human's get here she would have to make sure they get Kim out. She pulled Kim tightly to herself and looked down at her as she rested her head on her chest. Shego heard the rhythmic sound of a V-22 Osprey flying over firing its guns at the town. Kim looked up a her and nuzzled her nose into Shego's neck and breathed in her scent.

They heard the sound of the a door opening and they instantly jumped up from the bed and looked as Dementor and Drakken walked up to their cell. Dementor looked at them as he opened the door causing Shego to growl at them both. Drakken walked in first and grabbed Shego by her throat and lifted her off of the ground. She struggled violently against his grip as Dementor walked past them and grabbed Kim. Once he did Shego began to grow and fight as she watched Kim get dragged away.

Your doing to watch as we take her blood…and then change her" Drakken said with a smile as he turned and dragged Shego out of the cell.

Shego roared at him as she was forcibly dragged out of the room. She looked up at the ceiling as she was dragged through the halls by Drakken. She closed her eyes as she thought about Kim, her one true love. She struggled against Drakken's grasp trying to get free from him. She was too close to Kim to transform into her true lycan form, that and the fact that Drakken had his other hand in the weak spot that meant she couldn't transform. She looked over as they placed her into a holder and the silver restraints held her in place. She growled out in pain as the silver burned her ankles and wrist as they held her in place.

She looked up as Kim called out for her as they violently strapped her down to a table. Kim looked over at her with eyes full of fear as the straps were tightened around her wrist and ankles. Kim screamed for her help and it cut straight to Shego's heart making her fight against the silver. She roared out as she pulled against the silver that held her to the wall. She looked over to Dementor and Drakken as they picked up syringes and walked back over to Kim.

"With your blood, we will make the humans fear us once again" Drakken said looking at her. We were once feared creatures of the night, now we are nothing more then fairy tails. Now we will be where we once were hundreds of years ago."

Kim looked up at him as he talked and slowly she looked back over to Drakken as he just looked down at her and smiled. Her eyes drifted back to Shego who roared and violently fought to get free to come to her aid. "Shego…" Kim started and looked at Shego as she stopped and looked at her. "I love you, and it will be ok" she said softly as Drakken and Dementor got closer to her.

Suddenly Dementor stabbed the needle into her neck prompting a scream from Kim. She could feel the needle move around in her flesh until it found her jugular. She screamed as she felt the blood begin to drain and fill up the syringe. Kim looked as Dementor filled up two syringes with her blood and he turned and sat them back on a table. She looked then as he began to fill up packs full of blood to be passed out to the rest of the army. After about five minutes Dementor took the needle out of her neck and looked at her. Kim was extremely pale for they had drained almost three quarters of her blood.

"And now we try our new weapon" Dementor said as he picked up one of the syringes.

He passed one to Drakken as he reattached a needle to his and then passed the a needle to Drakken. They each wrapped a belt around their left arm and looked down to see their veins rise up. Drakken pushed the needle into the popped up vein and watched as some of his own blood spilled out of the area the needle had went in at. He looked over as Dementor had done the same thing with his needle. Together they both pressed the plungers down together injecting the fabled blood into their body.

It almost instantly reacted to both of them as they roared out in pain from the injection of the redhead's blood. Drakken fell to his knees as the needle fell out of his arm. He curled into a fetal position screaming loudly as his blood vessels began to pop up and turn a black color. He looked as his hands became the claws of the true lycan inside of him. He stood up still roaring in pain as his muscles became more defined and looked like they were about to burst out of his skin. He arched his back his back and head as he roared out more. His face elongated as the muzzle and the face of his true lycan form came forth. His skin began to rip apart from reveling his matted blue fur of the lycan inside him. Once he turned into his true lycan he looked down and slowly he cold feel he wasn't done changing. He started to grow until he was almost ten feet high.

Dementor's transformation was nothing like Drakken's instead his was more controlled. His muscles became far more defined and his eyes became a brilliant blue. He looked at himself as he could feel the strength over taking him. He then could feel the power of the virus within becoming far more stronger and powerful. He looked at Drakken as he slowly walked back over to him and looked down at him. "Te power…it's unimaginable" Dementor said as he looked at his hands which he squeezed into fist.

"This is the day we go to war with the humans" Drakken said in a throaty voice as he looked down at him.

"First we need to test if the sun no longer has its affect on me" Dementor said as he nodded to Drakken.

Drakken nodded back and looked up at the wall on the far side of the room. He walked forward to it and quickly punched his fist through the wall knocking a gaping hole in the wall. The sunbeams shone past him and Dementor stood there with Drakken's shadow covering himself. Drakken looked back at him and he nodded to him, so Drakken nodded back and stepped out of the way of the sun. Dementor closed his eyes the instant the sun fell on him out of instinct. He opened his eyes slowly as he didn't feel the sun start to burn him. He looked at his hands as the sun fell on him and he started to laugh as the sun fell on him. The sun that he hadn't felt for the better part of seven hundred years.

"I should thank you Kim, I have missed the sun I haven't seen or felt it in almost eight centuries" Dementor said looking at Kim.

"You two got what you wanted now just let her go" Shego growled at him.

"No," Drakken started. He was in his true lycan form and he was talking in a deep and gruff voice. "We need one more powerful weapon for this war…her" Drakken said as he walked over to Shego.

He shot his massive clawed hand out and grabbed Shego around her chest and in a quick motion he yanked Shego out of her restraints. She screamed out as her right shoulder got dislocated. She looked at him as she was turned to face Dementor who had removed Kim from her restraints. Shego looked at her as Dementor turned her head to the side exposing her neck. She looked at Dementor as he gently stroked the side of her neck, brushing her hair back from her neck.

"Kim" Shego said lightly as she looked at her.

"I love you Samantha" Kim said with a smile as she looked at Shego trying to take her mind away from what was going to happen.

"I love you too" Shego said as her eyes welled up with tears as she looked at Kim.

Dementor looked at Shego as she began to cry and beg Dementor not to do what he was about to do. He looked back down to Kim's neck and sniffed the scent of her blood running through her veins. She wasn't struggling instead it seemed like she was waiting for it. He could feel now that he no longer needed to bite his wrist to make the transformation complete. He could tell that the virus was now enhanced because of Kim's blood inside of himself. He looked back up to Drakken who nodded at him signaling him to do it. Dementor looked back down to Kim's neck as his fangs grew long to the point they hung down over his lower lip. He pulled his head back and with a roar as he shot down and sunk his fangs into Kim's neck.

"NOOOO, YOU MOTHERFUCKER" Shego screamed out as she watched Dementor sink his fangs into Kim's neck.

She looked on as Kim's blood poured down her neck and mixed into her black shirt. Some of the blood went further and mixed into her tan cargo pants. Kim's eyes closed as the blood shot out across the floor and up Dementor's face. After a minuet Dementor removed his mouth and tossed Kim to the ground. Shego looked down at her and slowly back up to Dementor as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"It will take the virus at least three hours to take full effect and change her. In that time you two can say goodbye back in your cell" Dementor said picking Kim back up and carrying her as Drakken dragged Shego along. They took them back to the cell and threw them both back into the cell.

"What now?" Drakken asked looking at Dementor as he closed the cell door.

"Call all of the troops back, well fight them with in the mansion where we will be waiting" Dementor said as they walked away.

Shego looked at them as they left them alone in the cell. She looked back to Kim who was laying on her side bleeding badly. She ran over to Kim's side and rolled her over and looked down at her. Her green eyes locked onto her green eyes as she worked to stop the bleeding. She stoked Shego's face and smiled at her as she reached up and pulled Shego into a kiss. Shego's eyes began to tear up as she looked at her for a few seconds before pulling her tightly into a loving embrace. Shego looked back at the wound on the left side of Kim's neck. Her black and green jump suit was covered in in her lover's blood. She looked into Kim's eyes and softly stroked the side of her face as she tipped her head to Kim.

"You heard Dementor…we have three hours left, we need to make them count" Kim said softly as kissed Shego.


	20. Chapter Nineteen:The Price Of Love

**Hey everyone this might be kinda a short chapter and if it is i am sorry. i have to say i hope yall have enjoyed this story after this there is one more chapter and the epilouge. once i do the epilouge i will be doing a shout out to everyone who has reviewed this story. i'm hoping that this story reaches over 100 reviews then it will make me a very happy man. so what's going to happen next who will live and who will die it all comes down to the next chapter so please R&R thanks yall**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Price Of Love**

Kim looked to Shego as she helped her up and together they moved over to the bed. Shego looked at her for a few seconds before she placed her lips to the redhead's lips. She gently brushed her tongue up against Kim's lower lip asking for entrance into Kim's mouth. The younger woman happily granted her entrance into her mouth and she felt as Shego's tongue gently moved into her mouth. She met Shego's tongue and gently they wrapped around each other's. There was no fight for dominance instead they gently danced around one another. Kim felt Shego's hand gently move their way up under her black blood soaked shirt. Kim reached up and grabbed Shego's hand as she broke the kiss between the two of them.

"Samantha, I just want to be with you right now, I don't want to make love I just want to be in your arms" Kim said softly as she kissed Shego softly.

Shego looked at Kim for a few seconds and slowly nodded to her as she wrapped her arms around her. Together they laid down on the bed holding tightly onto one another as they laid on the bed. Kim didn't want Shego to see the wound on her neck anymore so she rolled over so she was looking into Shego's eyes. She reached forward and gently stroked the side of her face and it prompted a soft whimper from her love. She smiled softly reassuring Shego that she was going to be ok. She knew before this was over she was going to have Shego bite her as well. If it cost her her life to make Shego human once more then so be it.

"Kim, I want to know something about you we never touched on before" Shego said softly as she looked into Kim's eyes.

"What is it?" Kim asked looking at her.

"When did you first know you were a lesbian?" Shego asked looking at her.

_**(Kim's POV for Flashback)**_

_It all started way back I high school for me when I was fifteen. I was dating a guy named Eric which let me tell you he was a very good looking man. Well I was the head cheerleader of the school and Ron, well he was our mascot and a damn good one. Well we were always close to one another no matter what. I always worked hard on everything I did for that school. I did everything for everyone that was in my life even those who didn't deserve it. Well everything started for me at the end of the school year towards prom._

"_Are you all ready for prom" Ron had asked me one day while we were at his favorite restaurant called Bueno Nacho._

"_Yeah, just about, need to get my dress and hope Eric is up for it" I said as I took a bite of a taco._

"_Something bothering you?" he asked me looking at me with a mouth full of nachos._

"_I…I honestly don't know" I said looking at him._

"_What's on your mind?" he asked looking at me._

"_What if…what if I'm different, what if I like women and not men and I am just lying to myself" I said looking at him._

"_When then I would have to say follow your heart and trust it" Ron said looking at me with a smile._

_I smiled back at him as I finished my taco and together we left the restaurant. I waved goodbye to him as u left and went back to my house. I thought about it for a few seconds and at that moment I knew someone I could talk to about it. Her name was Amber Myers and we went to school together, she was always a good friend, and she was a lesbian. I came to her place where she lived because she didn't live at home anymore because her parents kicked her out when she told them she was a lesbian. I walked up the steps to her house and looked at the door and I was afraid to knock on the door. Slowly I knocked on the door and waited for her to come to the door. I waited there for a few minuets but she never came to the door so I started to leave._

"_Kim?" I heard her voice sound from behind me._

_I felt my heart skip a beat as she called my name, I was scared to death and didn't know what to do. I slowly looked back to her to see her standing on the porch in a robe looking at me. I looked past her and saw her girlfriend come walking out behind her and look down at me. Slowly the other woman kissed her and walked out and left me still standing there. I reached up and gently rubbed my arm as I looked back at her nervously as she smiled at he. Her brown hair rested against her white robe as she motioned me to come up to the porch._

"_I need to talk to you" I said looking at her._

"_Come in, Beth is just going to the store to get dinner" she said looking at me. She moved me towards her living room so I took a seat on the couch and she moved next to me. "So what's on your mind cupcake" she said to me with a smile. 'Cupcake' was kind of her nickname for me._

"_I think I have a problem that only you can help me out with" I said looking at her._

"_Oh yeah, what is that?" she said looking at me as she lit up a cigarette._

"_I…I…I think I might be a lesbian" I said in a low tone as I looked at her and slowly lowered my head._

_She looked at me for a few seconds as she breathed out the smoke in her lungs. I looked at her as she took another drag on her cigarette and leaned back on the couch. She never took her eyes off of me as she sat back on the couch. She took another drag on her cigarette as she sat forward and looked at me. "Tell me what makes you think this" she said looking at me._

"_Well it didn't feel right when I kiss Eric, and when ever I am in the showers at school. Well I feel weird, but in a good way like I have thoughts about the other girls in the showers. I just don't know what to do anymore I'm at the end of my rope, please help" I explained looking at her as my eyes began to fill with tears._

_She looked at me for a few seconds before she finally crushed out her cigarette as she looked at me. She got up and stretched as she walked into another room for about a minute. She came back in carrying two glasses both filled with soda. She handed me one as she took a sip of the other one in her hand. She took her seat back on the couch and looked at me. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before she gently reached over and pulled me in close. She then kissed me, the first time that I had ever kissed another woman. She slowly pulled back and looked at me._

"_That, that felt right" I said softly looking her._

"_Well then, Kimberly Anne Possible, you are a lesbian, the first few steps of it is hard. You need to tell your parents first and then your friends, after that comes your boyfriend, that will be hard but not nearly as hard as telling your folks thrust me on that" she said as she motioned to the house around us._

"_Could you pleas come with me to my place so I can tell my parents?" I asked looking at her._

"_Yeah,, no problem" she said with a smile as she gave me a hug._

XX

"'Cupcake'? I might have to use this name for you" Shego said with a light pain filled smile as she kissed Kim.

Kim smiled slightly as she stroked the side of Shego's face and looked into her eyes. Kim looked at her and suddenly she began to scream in pain as she gripped her stomach tightly. Shego sat up quickly and looked down at her as Kim gripped onto the bed firmly. She sat up growling an animal like growl that had been built up deep within her. Her eyes became a blood red shade with flakes of green strewn throughout the red shade of her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly as she screamed out in pain again. Once she opened her eyes they were her green color once again as the pain slowly went away. She could feel the virus starting to take over and turn her into a vampire.

"Are you ok?" Shego said softly as she stroked the side ok Kim's face.

"Yeah I'm fine my love, we have about an hour left, I just want to spend that time in your arms" Kim said as she reached over to Shego.

Shego looked as her as she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close to herself. Together they sat on the bed with their arms wrapped around one another. Kim rested her head on Shego's shoulder as she closed her eyes. They could still hear the battle going on outside and it was getting closer to the mansion. Kim's eyes were still closed as she felt Shego's hand gently stoked her finger through her red locks. Kim could feel the virus beginning to take her over and no matter how hard she fought she was loosing.

She could now smell the blood of humans, vampires, and werewolves alike were spilled on the battlefield. She could hear and feel Shego's heart beating in her chest and it sounded like thunder in her ears. She could smell Shego's blood as it ran through her veins. The next thins she could smell was the scent of a werewolf, and it was a horrible smell to her. It how ever didn't bother her because she loved Shego and nothing was going to keep her away from her love. Kim slowly opened her eyes and she knew it was only a matter of time before they would loose their chance to make the cure. She looked up to Shego and kissed her softly as an explosion went off near the mansion. At that moment she could hear the sound of the battle as it came into the mansion.

"Samantha" Kim said softly.

"Yeah?" Shego said softly as she looked down at her.

"Bite me" Kim said looking at her.

"What?" Shego asked looking at her confused.

"I want you to bite me and infect me with the lycan virus, it's the only way to make the cure" Kim said looking at her as she gently reached up and stroked Shego's face.

"No, it will kill you, remember Amy said by doing this it can kill you" Shego said as she pulled back from Kim.

"A risk worth taking if it means you can be a normal human again. I also think it will be the only way to combat the new Drakken and Dementor" Kim said looking at her.

"No, I won't allow it, I need you, I don't want you to die…I love you" Shego said as her eyes welled up with tears.

"I love you too but please my love do this, I want this done, for me" Kim said looking into Shego's eyes.

Shego looked at her for a few seconds before she lowered her head and said nothing. She wanted the cure and she knew Kim was right about it being the best chance for fighting Drakken and Dementor. She wanted to be cured and she wanted to spread the cure around the world. She looked back to Kim who looked at her and slowly she leaned oved and kissed her softly. When she opened her eyes they were the amber orbs of the werewolf inside of her. She pulled back just a bit and opened her mouth to revile rows of her sharp and dagger like werewolf teeth. She looked to Kim who just nodded slightly to her and exposed the right side of her neck to her. Shego looked down at the soft flesh of her girlfriend's neck as her eyes slowly drifted down to the nape of her neck. She slowly leaned down to the flesh and gently kissed the flesh where she was going to bite.

"I love you" Shego said softly as she pulled back a few inched from her flesh.

"I love you too" Kim said back as she closed her eyes and braced herself for what was about to happen.

Suddenly she screamed out in pain as she felt Shego's teeth sink into her flesh. She felt as Shego pulled on her tightly as she sunk her teeth in deeper. Blood rolled down and began to soak a new path into Kim's shirt. Shego suddenly pulled back and as she did she pulled back from Kim so the urges of the lycan wouldn't come over her. She looked as Kim fell to her knees and then rolled onto her back. Shego looked down at her as she snapped her head quickly changing herself back to normal. Her face had Kim's blood dripping from her face as she dropped to the ground to be at Kim's side.

"I'm so sorry" Shego said as she began to cry and cradle Kim's head.

"It's ok Samantha, it wasn't that bad" Kim said with a soft smile.

"I love you" Shego said as she kissed her.

"I love you too" Kim said weakly with a soft smile. Suddenly she screamed out as she squeezed Shego's hand tightly as her body arched. Shego looked down at her as she began to violently shake and as her mouth began to foam up. Her eyes rolled beck into her head as she screamed loudly as the pain shot through her body.

Shego looked at her as slowly she stopped shaking and her body came to a rest in her arms. She looked at her as her eyes looked over to her and slowly a smile came across her face. Shego could hear it as Kim's heart slowed down and finally it stopped beating all together. She looked down at her beloved Kim as she exhaled one last time and stopped moving all together. Shego's eyes welled up in tears as she gently shook Kim trying to bring her back to her.

"KIM" she screamed out as she began to shake Kim more and more. She screamed out loudly as she pulled Kim tightly into her arms. Kim's arms hung loosely to the ground signaling she was gone. Shego pulled back as she had an idea fill her head as she looked down to Kim's still open lifeless eyes. She reached up and opened Kim's mouth enough so she could try to bring Kim back to life. She exposed her wrist and sunk her sharpened teeth into the flesh of her wrist and brought it over Kim's mouth. She looked as the blood began to fill Kim's mouth to the point it overflowed and dripped down the side of Kim's mouth.

She pulled her wrist back and looked at Kim to see that her idea wasn't working. She had chose to do this because Kim had both the lycan and vampire virus in her. The idea of giving Kim the fresh blood to bring her back to life has worked before on other vampires and werewolves. She looked down at Kim as she was still unmoving and there was no sign of life in Kim's eyes. She began to cry heavily as she pulled Kim into her chest. She snapped her head up and screamed out loudly as she rocked back and forth screaming loudly. Kim, her love, her only reason for being was now dead in her arms. She had died for her so she could become human once more, and that was the greats show of love she had ever felt before. She was dead, and there was nothing left for Shego now except revenge, revenge against Drakken and Dementor.


	21. Chapter Twenty:Rise of a Legend

**Well here is the last chapter and then the epilogue is next. it all boils down to this chapter who lives and who dies you'll have to read to find out. i thank you all for sticking in there until the end and i say this much the ****epilogue will leave yall shocked but it will be what you love. i hope you enjoy this one so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Rise of a Legend**

Ron stood in a monitoring room looking at the video feed into the cell that held Kim and Shego. He had watched Shego bite Kim infecting her with the lycan virus. He then looked on in horror as Kim began to go into convulsions and then die in Shego's arms. He had watched her give her blood in hopes that it would bring Kim back to life but it didn't work. Suddenly an explosion went off rocking the building and he quickly grabbed a hold of the table to stop himself from falling over. As soon as the rumbling had stopped he heard the sound of pain filled screams. She looked back to the monitor as another scream filled his ears and he could tell he was hearing Shego's wails.

Her wails were mournful and sad as they turned into howls for her lost love. Ron lowered his head and felt as a tear slipped down his face and fell onto the desk. He looked as the bright red tear landed on a piece of paper. He looked into a mirror and he could see he was crying tears of blood. He wiped them away and looked back to the monitor to see Shego trying CPR but that didn't work either. He watched as Shego cradled Kim's lifeless and as she did she began to rock back and forth crying. He then heard her howl the howl of the werewolf inside of her but it wasn't a cry of war. He could tell that this was a cry of pain signaling her mate was dead.

Without warning Ron let out a powerful roar that echoed through the room and out into the halls. He saw it did not go un noticed by Shego as she looked up from Kim's body. He roared out again as he threw his arms across the desk knocking the monitors and other things off of the desk. He stood there and looked at one of the broken monitors as it played its last few images. The battle was moving up the hill and towards the mansion. It was time foe him to make his move on the vampires and werewolves from behind them. He turned and walked over to the breaker box in the room and looked at it as he came to a stop. It was the breaker box for the mansion's defenses. The automated guns, the electrical fences and the computer systems on the mansion. He looked at it for a few seconds before he finally pulled out a pistol. He opened fire on the box and watched as sparks shot out of the box and warning alarms went off around him. He holstered the pistol and turned to walk out of the room and just as he was about to leave a vampire came into the room.

"What the fuck happened?" The vampire growled as he walked past him to the sparking box.

"I shot it" Ron said as he pulled out a wooden stake.

"What…" the vampire started but was quickly cut off as Ron stabbed the stake through the vampire's back.

The vampire exploded into a fire ball causing Ron's hair to kick up a bit from the blowback. He placed the stake back into his belt and walked out of the room. He stopped only for a second to toss something back into the room. He kept moving through the halls and as he did he pressed a button on his watch. He heard the sound of a high pitched beep come from his watch. Just then the room exploded sending a fireball out into the hall behind him. He kept walking and smiled as he moved through the halls, his plan, kill as many as he could.

XX

Betty led the slow paced charge up the hill towards the mansion. She fired her M4 at a pair of true wolf forms as they retreated back to the building. Just then she saw an explosion come out of the top floor of the building. She stepped back and looked at it as the fire ball disappeared. She looked back to Team Impossible to seem them shrug their shoulders for they too didn't know what had happened. She looked over to see Tara rip apart another wolf. She tossed the remains of the wolf aside and slowly continued up the hill with Yori by her side.

Suddenly she looked up as a lone black hawk come over top of the mansion. She looked and in the pilot seat sat Wade. On the side gunner seat sitting behind a Mini Gun was Monique. She turned the gun down and began to open fire on the werewolves below them. Betty let a smile slip across her face as she watched them hover over the battle field. She screamed out and waved her hand forward issuing them to charge the mansion. They ran up the fill and to the mansion where many werewolves waited for them to fight them off. Betty stopped in her tracks and her face turned into fear as she looked forward.

Standing in front of the door looking at them was a ten foot tall true lycan looking at them. Aside from its size she noticed the blue tinge to the fur and at that moment she knew that this lycan was Drakken. He had gotten to Kim's blood and now he was a super lycan. She screamed for the soldiers to focus their fire on the super lycan as it began to attack. She backed up quickly and watched as he swung his paws at a group of troops near him. In one strike he knocked ten troops through the air like they were nothing but rag dolls. The next attack he did was pick a man up and bite him in half. He swung his arms again knocking people through the air.

"GET THE FUCK BACK" Betty screamed loudly as she fired her gun at Drakken.

She watched as the bullets hit him but did no effect on him, instead they made him mad. She looked as he got on all fours and charged forward at the soldiers as they ran away from him. Betty looked as Wade brought the helicopter over towards them and began to open fire on Drakken. He looked up at the helicopter as it hovered over him and the mini gun fired at him. He roared out as he jumped up in the air at the helicopter.

Wade looked down and saw Drakken coming for them. He tried to avoid the incoming lycan as it flew straight for them. It didn't help though Drakken slammed into the tail of the helicopter and the impact broke the tail off of the helicopter. He crashed through the metal of the tail knocking him and the broken tale to the ground. Wade looked as the helicopter began to spin out of control and fall to the ground. Wade screamed out as he saw the ground come quickly so he closed his eyes as not to see it. Suddenly the helicopter stopped falling and wade slowly opened his eyes to see he was looking into an orange and amber eye of a true lycan. At that moment he knew he was looking into Tara's eyes as she slowly lowered the helicopter to the ground. Tara looked at them as they both climbed out of the helicopter and looked at her. Slowly her attention was drawn back to Drakken as he roared out. She stepped forward and roared at Drakken and quickly ran forward to fight him.

XX

Shego heard the sound of the battle going on outside of the building. It had been ten minuets since Kim had died and she hadn't let her go. Her eyes were soaked with tears as was her jump suit. Kim's blood was smeared all over her body and it was mixed with her tears. She tipped her head back against the wall as more tears slipped from her eyes. She gently rocked Kim's lifeless body as she looked back down to Kim's still opened eyes. Slowly she reached up and gently closed Kim's eyes so she was no longer looking into them. She stood up and as she did she picked Kim up and laid her down on the bed. She then pulled a sheet up to Kim's chest and looked down at her.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you" Shego said softly as a cry slipped from her mouth.

She reached up and gently stroked Kim's red hair as she looked down at her. She leaned down and kissed her lifeless lips one last time, but it made her cry more. There was no motion back, no love, just cold un moving lips. She looked back down to Kim and her eyes leaked more tears as she slowly pulled the sheet over Kim's face. She closed her eyes and sob loudly as she placed her head down on Kim's body. "I love you, and they will die for what they did to you" she growled as she looked towards the door to her cell.

XX

_Kim woke up in a dark room and looked around to see she was alone. A light shined down on her and slowly she got to her feet and looked around. Just then two more lights came on to show a true red furred lycan standing there looking at her. Next was a vampire version of herself looking at her and neither one of them said a word. She looked at them for a few seconds before she took a step towards them. At that moment she saw them both did the same thing as she did. She looked at them and moved her hand slowly and noticed they did the same thing. She walked up to them and looked to see them get closer to another looking into their eyes. _

_She moved her hands up and watched as both the vampire and the lycan did the same exact thing. She wanted to test something when she saw this, so he moved her hands and watched as they both copied her motions. She stopped and looked at them and moved her head to look at them both. Each time she moved her head they followed the same motions as her head did. At that point she realized she was looking at reflections of herself. A werewolf and vampire version of herself. She reached her hand out and as she did they did the same thing. Slowly their hands met and the second they did Kim let out a pain filled scream as she snapped her head up. The werewolf and vampire did the same as a bright white light began to surround them. _

_She looked back to them and watched as they slowly faded away into nothing. Her head snapped up as the vampire and the werewolf were sucked into her in beams of white light. They passed through her and cam back around until they flew into her mouth and lit her up from the inside. She fell to her knees and growled in pain as she felt them both try to take her over. Slowly the light inside of her slowly disappeared and faded into nothing. She breathed out a few shallow breaths as she looked up and saw a door that wasn't there before. She got up slowly to walk to the door but she slowly fell back to her knees. She growled in pain as she felt the viruses move through her body but nothing more then. She walked to the door and opened it up slowly and walked through the door._

_The second she came through the door she was bathed in white light and soon it softened into sun light. She looked around the room to see it looked just like her parents house back in Middleton. She looked around the room but growled out in pain again as she gripped her stomach from the pain. She fell to her knees again growling loudly as she felt the viruses slowly stop and disappear completely. She then felt a hand fall on her shoulder and slowly she looked back up and when she did her eyes shot wide. Standing there looking at her was her mother Anne._

"_Hello Kimmie" she said with a soft smile._

"_MOM" Kim screamed as she jumped up and threw her arms around her mother. "Where am I, where are dad, Jim, and Tim?"_

"_They are on the other side, I came here to meet you" Anne said as she gently stroked Kim's red hair._

"_I've missed you so much, I'm going to miss Shego but I will be with you guys forever" Kim stated as tears of joy slipped from her eyes._

"_Kim, I'm here to tell you that you aren't coming with me" Anne said softly._

"_What?" Kim said stepping back from her._

"_Kim, it's not your time, not yet, you are going back very soon. You have little ones on the way to look out for, and a cure to deliver" Anne said softly as she smiled at Kim._

"'_A little ones'?" Kim said as she slowly looked back down to her stomach._

"_It's time to go hun, I love you and I'll give your regards to the rest of the family" Anne said with a soft smile._

_Kim looked at her as she gave her one last hug as the room began to glow brighter. Anne stepped back from her and Kim could see tears fill her mother's eyes like they were filling hers. She looked as a white light covered her mother and in a flash she was gone. Kim turned and looked to see a white light behind her and it quickly shot at her and Kim felt peace wash over her as the warm light covered her. She closed her eyes and smiled as she said, "I'm coming for you Shego."_

XX

Kim shot up in the bed with a sheet covering her face. She reached up and pulled the sheet down and looked over to see Shego looking out of the door. Kim started to cry tears of joy as she looked over to Shego. The sound of her crying was picked up by Shego who slowly turned and looked in her direction. Once she did Shego slowly dropped to her knees as she gasped at the sight of Kim. Kim got off of the bed and fell to her knees and slowly crawled over to Shego. Shego threw her arms around her and Kim as Kim did the same and they clutched to one another. Both of them cried out as they clutched onto one another tightly as they rocked back and forth.

"Kim I love you, don't ever do that to me again" Shego cried as rubbed Kim's back.

"I love you too, I won't ever do that again" Kim cried as she kissed Shego. "We need to get out of here, I have the cure."

Shego looked at her and smiled as she slowly stood up and brought Kim along with her. Shego mentioned to her that the bars of the cell was laced with silver making int hard for Shego to do anything. Kim looked at the bars and she knew she could do something different, because of the viruses. She reached forward and gripped a hold of the door to the cell and began to pull. At that moment she roared out as she felt her body strain and the metal begin to bend. Shego looked on as the metal to the door groaned from Kim pulling on the bars. Suddenly Kim pulled one last time and this time she pulled the door off of the hinges and threw it to the side.

Shego looked at the door and slowly to Kim as she looked back at her. She knew that the super strength Kim now possessed was due to the viruses. Together they both darted out of the room and soon they ran through th halls until they found them selves back in the lab where Kim's blood still sat. Kim looked at it for a sew seconds until she walked over to a table. She looked it over and found a jar filled with sulfuric acid as to which she grabbed it. She walked over to the blood packs and opened the jar as that moment she dumped the out over the blood packs. She watched as the acid ate through the blood and the plastic and destroyed the blood so it couldn't be used as a weapon anymore.

Kim looked at Shego who nodded to her telling her she had done a good job. Kim walked over to a table that held syringes and needles. She took two of them and wrapped a tube around her arm so her vein would pop up. Once it did she placed a needle into it and drew out a full syringe of blood followed by another one. She looked down at both of them as she pulled the tube off of her arm. Shego walked up and looked at them both and then to her.

"One for Drakken, and one for Dementor" Kim said looking at her.

"Good thinking" Shego said as she walked past her and picked up a gun that was sitting on the table. She looked at it as she ejected the clip and saw that it was loaded with UV rounds.

"Yes, it is good thinking, if you two weren't about to die" Dementor said as he walked out from a room.

Both Kim and Shego jumped at the sound of his voice and both looked at him as he faced them. He snarled at them as Shego snapped the pistol up and fired shots at him. She watched as several of the rounds struck him but all that happened was blood splattered out of the wounds. She looked at him as he started laughing and took a deep breath and the wounds healed over like nothing had just happened. He shot forward and slammed into Shego and knocked her across the room. He looked over to Kim who got up and got into a fighting stance. He started chuckling as he turned into a blur and slammed into Kim.

Shego watched as Kim flew across the room and slammed into the wall with a loud thud. She got up and walked over to look down at him as he walked towards Kim. Her eyes became amber in color as she began to pull at her jump suit until she was fully nude. At that moment she let out a powerful roar causing Dementor to turn and look at her as she transformed into her true lycan form. As soon as she did Kim let out a pain filled scream as she gripped her stomach and fell to her knees. Shego looked at her and dropped down and came to her side. She looked at Kim as she moved up against the wall and rested there for a few seconds. Slowly Shego reached her paw out and placed it on Kim's stomach and at that moment she could hear four heartbeats. One of which belonged to Kim the other three belonged to unborn children.

"It's so fucking sweet" Dementor started with a laugh. "The lycan and human, the love never meant to be, to bad the first lycan human hybrid won't see the world."

Shego looked back to him and growled at him and shot forward at him. He shot his hand out and grabbed her by her throat and threw her into a wall. He turned to face her as she worked to get back to her feet and just as she did he came over and kicked her across the face knocking her up into the air. She flew up in the air and slammed into a beam knocking her back to the ground. She growled softly as she got back up to her feet and looked at him as he came at her. At that moment she shot her claws out and slashed him across the chest causing him to stagger backwards. She got up and shot forward at him and slammed into him with a thunderous impact. They crashed through a wall into the hallway and began to roll around clawing and biting one another.

Suddenly Dementor got the upper hand and came up behind Shego and wrapped her in a headlock. He began to choke the life out of her and as he did he hissed at her. He squeezed tighter and Shego's world started to go black around her. At that moment Dementor let her go as he roared out in pain. He stepped back and looked to see Kim standing behind him and he could feel the wooden stake in his back. He backhanded her and sent her flying through the hall until she crashed to the ground. Dementor roared at her and at that moment he felt a hot breath on his neck. He looked over his shoulder slowly to see Shego standing over him looking down at him. He tried to move but wasn't fast enough as she slammed her hand out and it connected with the stake.

Dementor roared out as the stake tip came out of his chest and slowly he looked down. He could see veins of fire moving up his chest until it came to his neck and head. "I wasn't supposed to Dir this way" he said softly as he fell to his knees. He looked up as the fire veins moved up his face and into his eyes. He let out a roar as he suddenly exploded into a fireball.

Shego looked down at the ash pile as she slowly turned her attention back up to Kim who came walking up to join her. She carried the syringes in her hands and looked at her as a gash on her head began to heal back to normal like it was never there. Kim Looked at her as she slowly morphed back to normal and as she did she fell to her knees from her injuries. Kim ran to her side and helped her back up and as she did they both looked to see Bonnie standing in the hallway looking at them. She shot forward quickly and threw them to separate sides of the hall. She walked over to Kim who was working to get the wooden stake from the pile of ashes. Bonnie kicked her across the face knocking her back against the wall.

She looked back as Shego roared out and jumped up to attack her. She quickly swung her hand and sent her reeling across the floor until she slammed into a wall next to a tinted glass window. She looked back down to Kim who looked at her and slowly she reached down and grabbed her by her throat and picked her up into the air. She smiled at her with blood red eyes and two long fangs that hung down. "I'm going to kill you right in front of her and then kill her" Bonnie hissed in a sadistic tone.

"BONNIE" a voice sounded from down the hallway.

She looked down the hallway to see Ron come walking down the hallway towards them. She smiled as she looked back to Kim as she pulled her free hand back and was ready to punch it through Kim's chest but suddenly her hand was pulled back as was her other hand. She hissed as Ron restrained her as he pulled her back away from Kim as she fell back to the ground.

"RON, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Bonnie screamed at him.

"I told you, if you hurt her, I would kill you" Ron growled at her as he moved her to be in line with the window. He looked back down to Kim as she looked up at him with shock filled eyes. He smiled at her as he said, "I love you Kim." After he said this he pushed Bonnie forward and they ran straight for the window. Bonnie screamed out as they got closer to the window. Ron closed his eyes as he got closer to the window, he was finally at peace. He suddenly felt a powerful hand grab him by his shirt and pull him back quickly just as Bonnie went through the glass.

Bonnie screamed loudly as she crashed through the glass and was instantly hit with the sunlight. She screamed loudly as she felt herself begin to burn from the sun as it hit her. She looked at the ground as it came at her buts soon it didn't matter as flames began to wrap around her body. It burned her skin and flesh away as it exposed her bones and soon her whole body was flames. In a bit nothing but her skull was left as it bounced off of the ground and came to a stop. The eye sockets of the skull were left facing the sun as the two fangs kept the skull up looking at the sun.

Shego looked down as she watched Bonnie burn up into ash from the sun hitting her. Her attention soon came back to Ron who looked at her as he rested up against the wall so he would not get burned by the sun. She slowly smiled at him as she reached her hand out and shook his. "Thank you, now stay here until the sun goes down, when we are done her if we live we will be going to Alaska where you can get the cure" Shego said as she turned and ran to Kim. She got to Kim's side and helped her back up and as she did she kissed her softly.

"What now?" Kim asked looking at her.

"We kill Drakken" Shego said as they turned and ran down the hallway.

XX

Drakken looked down at a passed out Tara in his hands. He tossed her aside and looked as a black armored person ran to her side and cradled her in their arms. His attention was quickly grasped as bullets slammed into his side causing him to roar out in pain. Silver may not kill him anymore but it still hurt like hell to get shot. He looked over to see the two people from the helicopter firing their guns at him. He roared out as he charged at them quickly making them back peddle away from him quickly. He swung his clawed hand out and that strike sent them both flying through the air and slam into the body of the helicopter.

Just then bullets slammed into his back and he slowly turned and looked to see Betty Director firing her gun at him as well as the famous Team Impossible. He charged at them and swung both of his clawed hand knocking Team Impossible away from Betty. He stopped and looked down at her as she loaded a new clip into her gun and pointed it at him. She fired a shot and it hit him in the head just above his left eye. He snapped his head up and roared out in pain from the bullet impact with his skull. He roared out and at that moment the silver bullets began to be pushed from his body. Betty looked down as the silver blood covered slugs fell into the snow around his feet. She looked back up at him as he looked down at her.

"What the fuck are you?" she said in a shocked tone.

"The next step in the werewolf evolution" he snarled at her as he kicked his foot out and knocked her to the ground. He looked at her as she began to crawl away from him. He began to chuckle as he stepped forward and walked towards her. She rolled over and looked up at him as he came closer to her. He roared out as he brought his foot up and prepared to bring it down on her.

"DRAKKEN' A voice from behind made him stop and turn to see Shego standing there looking at him.

"Shego" he growled at her as he turned and walked towards her. "How do you plan on fighting me, you don't even have control of the true lycan inside of you?" he growled as he walked towards her.

"We'll see" she simple answered as she started to roar.

Drakken stepped back and watched as Shego began to pull her skin off of her body. He watched in shock as Shego became a true lycan and stand there looking at him. He looked down at her and even though he had a good three feet over her he knew how well she fought. He hands came alight with he plasma and she moved down onto the ground and looked at him. She roared at him and charged forward quickly and jumped through the air and slashed her claws across his face. He roared out as he staggered backwards and looked at her as twin trails of plasma were behind her as she charged at him. He roared at her and looked as she jumped over him and turned and dug her claws into his back. He roared out as she bit down on his neck and sunk her teeth deep into his flesh.

He roared out as he reached back and tried to grab a hold of her but she was in a spot where he couldn't reach her. She then shook his body in hopes to throw her off but it did nothing to get her off. Her claws were dug in deep and she wasn't letting go of him. She quickly kicked her foot down and she aimed for the weak spot in the lower back of Drakken. She slammed her clawed foot into the weak spot and the impact caused Drakken to drop to her knees. Shego pulled back and slammed her claws straight down into the nape of Drakken's neck. She dug the claws in and twisted them around causing his blood to shoot up her hand and cover her face.

Drakken reached up and grabbed Shego by her face and threw him off of her. She crashed into a building knocking the side of the wall out causing half of the building to fall. Drakken looked at his blood as it flowed down onto the ground below. He growled as he looked over to the rubble of the building to see Shego's hand come out of the splintered wood. He roared as he shot over and grabbed a hold of her and picked her up. She roared at him at her roared at her and quickly threw her into the stone wall of the mansion. Shego roared out in pain as she fell back to the ground and slowly she transformed back into her human form. Drakken walked over to her and kicked her hard rolling her over.

"How the fuck did you plan on beating me, I'M A SUPER FUCKING LYCAN" he roared at her as he gripped a hold of her by her throat and picked her up off of the ground.

"I didn't…NOW KIM" Shego screamed out.

At that moment Drakken felt two stabbing pains in his neck making him roar loudly as he dropped her. He reached back to grab Kim who he knew had been stabbing him in the neck. At that second he felt some liquids get pumped into his blood stream causing him to roar more. He spun around trying to throw Kim off of him and as he did he heard the sound of her landing on the ground behind him. He spun around and looked to see her run over to Shego and cradle her head in her arms. He reached up and pulled out of his neck to see it was a pair of syringes. He looked at them and then back to Kim and Shego and slowly walked towards them.

He reached out for them but quickly stopped when he saw his fur and skin begin to turn a pale color. He fell to his knees and roared out in pain as his fur began to fall off of his body. He started to shrink back to his normal size as he morphed into his human form. His blue shin was now the color of a normal human's skin. He looked at himself as he looked back to Kim and Shego who looked at him. He focused and tried to change back into his lycan form but nothing was happening. He roared out and looked at them when he realized they had taken his gift.

"You bitches…I'm…I'm" he started looking at them.

"Human" Shego finished looking at him.

"It doesn't matter I can still kill you two" Drakken growled as he reached over and grabbed an M-4. He snapped the gun up and pointed it at them but just as he did a gunshot rang out and the bullet slammed into his shoulder spinning him around. He looked up to see a few soldiers moving up to him and as they got closer to him one of them kicked the gun away from him. Betty walked up and pointed the gun down at him and looked at him.

"Drew Theodore P. Lipsky, by order of the Slayers, you are hereby under arrest for your crimes against humanity and hereby are to be taken to the Slayer's facility in Texas" Betty said looking at him.

"Figured as much" he growled looking at her.

XX

Kim helped Shego up and looked at them as the placed hand cuffs on Drakken and escorted him away at gunpoint. They looked as the sun fell behind the mountains casting the smoking town into a shadow. They looked over to see Ron come walking out of the building and walked over to join them. At that moment Yori came over and as she did she helped Tara walk. Two medics went running by them to help Wade and Monique who weren't moving. They watched as a helicopter landed and quickly loaded them into it and they flew off leaving them there. The group of five looked over to see Betty walking up to them and look at them.

"Look I don't want forgiveness, but I will leave you guys alone weapons or not. You five are free from me and the rest of the slayers chasing you. And Tara, Yori, I am sorry for what I did to you back in the eighties. Orders or not it wasn't right, and I am sorry" Betty said looking around at them and finally focusing on Yori and Tara.

"We can't forgive you for killing our child, but we can thank you for coming to help us" Tara said.

Betty nodded and walked off and left them as she went to join the rest of the army as they left the town. Kim and Shego looked around at the rest of them as they looked back to them. Slowly Shego reached over and placed her hand on Kim's stomach and again she could hear the heartbeats again and slowly looked up to Kim. She smiled as she kissed Kim passionately.

"I love you, and I can't wait to be a parent" Shego said as she kissed Kim again.

"I love you too and the same with me" Kim said softly.

"So what now?" Ron asked looking at everyone.

"We are going to Barrow Alaska, we can mass produce the cure" Shego said looking at them all.

XX

_**(Three Weeks Later)**_

"Well the test came back positive, I mean you already knew Shego but I had to check it out. Kim, Shego, you two are going to be parents of triplets" DNAmy said looking at them as she looked over a printed paper.

Kim and Shego both laughed as they tipped their heads to one another's. They climbed off of the table and walked to another room where Ron, Tara, Yori, Monique, Wade, and Monkey Fist waited for them. They announced that they were going to be parents and everyone cheered for them. Ron ran forward and hugged Kim but it caused Shego to growl at him. But she slowly calmed down and looked at him, she was slowly getting used to him being around now. Their attention soon turned back to Wade and Monique as they moved towards them with crutches. After their fight with Drakken They had to get surgery on one of the warships in the bay.

Both of them had internal bleeding as well as lacerations and broken bones. They were now only able to start to move, and they wanted to be here. The looked as Tara and Yori walked over to join them and they each hugged both of them. Soon their attention turned to Amy as a machine went off. She walked over and opened it up to reveille five vials of a purple colored liquid. She took them out and sat them on a table and looked around at everyone.

"The cure is ready, the rest of it is being massed produced now as we speak. If you would kindly take your seats on the tables and we can cure you all" Amy said.

"Umm…Tara and I are not going to e taking the cur" Yori said looking at everyone.

"Why not?" Shego asked looking at them.

"A day may come when you might need our powers, there are other evils out there, we will never be far from you two" Tara said with a smiled as she looked at them. "Plus after all of the shit the Slayers did to me, I don't know if the cure would even work on me."

Shego looked at her and nodded slowly as she moved onto the table. She looked over as Ron laid down on the table next to her and soon Kim showed up in-between them. She reached forward and took both of their hand in hers as Amy injected the cure into both of their wrist. Shego looked at Kim as she felt the cure take her over and begin to move through her veins. She looked down to see the purple liquid move through her veins and into her system. She began to growl loudly as the cure fought and killed the lycan virus with in her. She looked over as Ron and Monkey Fist were going through the same pain she was. She slammed her fist down on the table and roared out as the cure moved deeper into her body. She looked over to Kim as she moved up and placed her hand's on her face and looked into her eyes.

"Focus on me my love" Kim said softly as she looked into Shego's eyes.

Shego growled loudly as she arched her back and screamed out in pain. Suddenly it all stopped and she breathed softly and her eyes opened and looked at Kim. She reached over and took a hold of her hand in hers. Kim looked at her for a few seconds before she finally smiled at Kim. "I'm cured, I can feel it, I'm no longer a werewolf…I'm human" She cried tears of joy as she looked at Kim.

"Oh, Shego" Kim cried as she threw her arms around Shego and they both cried tears of joy.

They both looked over towards Ron and Monkey Fist as they climbed off the tables and both of them needed to test if the cure was working. The sun was still up over the town and they looked at each other. Slowly they opened the door and the sun slashed over them botch causing them to tense up. They looked around at one another as the sun felt warm on their faces. They could feel the warmth of the sun once again making them both smile as they felt the rays of the sun once again. They looked back as Shego and Kim walked up to them.

"It's a new day, and a new world is out there waiting for us. We can face it head on together" Shego said as she took Kim's hand in hers.

"Yeah, I love you Samantha" Kim said softly as she rested her head on Shego's shoulder.

"I love you too" Kim said as she tipped her head to Kim's.


	22. Epilogue:A New Life

**Well here is the ****Epilogue and it is short bit it will do what i want it to do. i hope you all enjoy it i am sorry that it isnt as long as the rest of the chapters but i hope you still like it. please R&R thanks.**

**Shoutouts: Ninja-Werepire96, Jay aka Jordan, Random Peep, FlyingSquirrel2010, loveitsu, Honulicious, Umbra8191, Mauser1888, Blue-Portrait, LethalPoison, Raischenzo, KiGofan, ShadowCub, Darkshadow-lord, and sexyoutlaw. thank you all for your reviews to my story and i am glad you enjoyed it. to everyone who added it to their fave and alerts thank you as well.**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**A New Life**

_**(Three Years Later)**_

Snow fluttered down slowly around Middleton coating the town in a white blanket of the cold but soft powder. Kim stood in the backyard of her and Shego's house, a house that stood where her parents house once stood. The slayers had rebuilt it as payment for destroying it in the first place. Her blood had made a cure for vampires and werewolves and with the cure both vampires and werewolves have come out into the public light. With them doing this blood banks had been set up for those vampires who didn't want the cure, that way they wouldn't take anymore human lives. Werewolves on the other hand were given locations were they could hunt animals and transform freely.

Kim looked around the night sky as more snow fell around her slowly. She waved as Monique and Wade pulled out of the driveway and drove off. They had stopped by for dinner with everyone and to show off their new child. Tara and Yori were still inside of the house with their two year old toddler. They had another little girl and this one they watched like a hawk, for no one was going to take their child from them again. She was a hybrid, much like Kim's and Shego's children.

Her children…she looked back to the house and she could Shego putting them to bed. She smiled as she thought about the children, as well as how much she loved them. Two of her children were girls while the oldest by only ten minutes was a boy. She loved all three of her children dearly and with all of her heart and soul. They were mostly human but they also had traits of both vampires and werewolves. The werewolf parts came from Shego as for the vampire parts it came from when she had been infected with the vampire virus. The wind whipped by cutting her from her thoughts as she pulled the coat tighter around herself.

When she pushed the collar of her coat up to protect her neck she could the scars. The first one she felt was the one Shego had given her when they had bee captured all those years ago. She then felt the two holes in her neck where she had been bit by Dementor. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and she found herself back on the day when she was bitten and had died. She couldn't remember much after Shego had bitten her but she knew she had died. She knew she had died for Shego had told her many times before, as well as seeing flashes of her mother every once in a while.

She looked as Yori and Tara were leaving the house and they were being ushered out by Shego. She looked as Yori carried their sleeping child in her hands as they walked to their car. They waved to them as they climbed into their car and drove away slowly for the roads were covered in snow. She looked over to Shego as she slowly walked up onto the porch of the house and looked at her. She reached forward and wrapped her arms around Shego's wais and looked her in the eyes. She looked into her eyes and slowly leaned forward and kissed her. She smiled as Shego activated her plasma and held up a green heart in her hands and looked at Kim.

"I love you" Kim said as they walked back into the house together.

"I love you too my dear, oh hey Ron called today" Shego said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, how is everything going in Alaska" the redhead answered as she sat down at the bar in the kitchen.

"He said its going good, they are getting new vampires and werewolves everyday looking for the cure. He would like you to call him tomorrow as well as he said he sent some things for the kids" Shego finished as she walked over to join Kim at the bar.

"That's sweet of him" Kim said softly as she looked at Shego.

"It is, I'll be back, I have to hop in the shower" Shego said as she got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Shego walked up the steps and as she walked through the hall she stopped and quietly opened the door to the children's room. She looked at them as they slept quietly in their beds. She smiled at them as they laid there, the soft glow of the night light shined on them. She quietly closed the door and walked down the hall towards her and Kim's bedroom. She walked in and over to the dresser and grabbed herself some sleeping clothes and moved to the shower. She walked into the bathroom and began to strip down out of her clothes. She turned the water on and reached her hand out and felt as the hot water splashed over her hand. She adjusted the temperature of the water to her liking and climbed in. She let the hot water wash over her as she stood under the shower head.

She closed her eyes and soon saw flashes of a werewolf, one that once was inside of her. Ever since she had taken the cure she had always seen flashes of the wolf but nothing more then that. She looked opened her eyes back up and proceeded to clean herself. When she was done she climbed back out of the shower and walked over to the mirror. She moved her hand across it whipping a streak in the fogged up mirror so she could see her face. As soon as she could see her eyes she stepped back with a gasp when she saw her eyes. Her eyes weren't green like they always had been, they were amber in color. They weren't her eyes, they were the eyes of the werewolf she had once been. She got closer to the mirror and closed her eyes tightly. She opened her eyes again and they were still amber in color making her start to panic.

"This has to be a fucking dream" she said softly to herself as she went to pinch herself.

She stopped and looked at her hand in horror. Where her fingernails once were now sat sharpened claws. She looked at herself in the mirror again and she stepped back quickly. Her mouth was full of the werewolf teeth she once had years ago. She staggered backwards quickly and as she did she stumbled over the rim of the bathtub and fell into the shower. She reached over and turned the shower back on as she got onto her knees. She began to move her hands over herself in a way to try to rid herself of this hell she was now going through. Nothing was working, she still had claws on her hands and she could feel the teeth and eyes. She growled, and as she heard the animal like growl she threw her hands over her moth in shock and fear. At that moment she let out an ear piercing scream that echoed through the house as she kept working on her problem.

XX

Kim was sitting in the living room watching TV and relaxing when she heard Shego scream. The scream instantly made her jump up from her seat and run up the stairs quickly. She looked to see the three children standing in the door way looking down the hall towards the master bedroom. They looked back up at her and Kim could see it in their eyes genuine fear.

"Mommy" they all chorused at the same time.

"It's going to be ok, mommy needs to go check on mommy" Kim said as she gently pushed them back into the bedroom.

She flashed them a gentle and loving smile as she closed the door just as Shego screamed out again. At that moment she knew it was a scream of fear, and that scared her deeply. She walked over to a nightstand and opened it up and took a pistol out of it and checked it. It was loaded with both UV and silver rounds in the clip. She loaded the clip back into the gun and walked towards the bedroom. She knew that with the new cure out she had became a target once more as an act of retribution against her. She always had to be ready just in case anyone tried to get to them.

She walked into the bedroom and she could hear the sound of the shower running. She stopped and listened more and she could hear Shego grunting and what sounded like her scrubbing violently. She walked into the bathroom and looked at Shego and as she did she stepped back with a gasp. She looked down at Shego as she looked back at her with amber eyes. She could also see the claws on her hands as well as the sharp teeth in her mouth. Kim looked at her and she could see the tears in Shego's eyes, and it cut straight to her heart. She dropped the gun and moved over to Shego and climbed into the shower with her. She wrapped her arms around her wife and pulled her tightly into her arms and both of them cried together.

"The cure Kim…" Shego stated as she looked into Kim's eyes. "THE FUCKING CURE DIDN'T WORK."

* * *

**Well i'm an evil man, lol i hoped yall have enjoyed it i have had a few request on my oneshots while i was working on this story. i will be taking care of those and when i am done i will work on the sequel. so keep your eyes peeled for Last Bit Of Humanity: Rise Of Evil. Until next time i wish yall the best.**


	23. Author's Note

**AN:**

**Dear Readers of Last Bit Of Humanity,**

**Hey Folks i keep seeing people adding this to their favs and for those who have been i hop you have seen that i have posted the sequel. i hope yall check it out it called Last Bit Of Humanity: Rise of Evil. there will be a lot answered in it. i ask you to check it out please and thank yo. ps don't comment on this it is just something to let yall know i have the sequel up for you.**

**With love **

**Milstead1988**


End file.
